


Welcome to your very own personal Hell

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Masturbation, Morning After, Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violent Sex, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 82,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: You are a civilian that has been captured by Jacob’s men and sent to the veterans center. You were caught trying to help the deputy. While the whereabouts of the deputy are unknown he focuses on you, he wants information but you are no push over and his conditioning doesn’t seem to affect you at all. You don’t live here, you were searching for someone who you had lost contact with recently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it may not be updated as frequently as my last fic. It is not going to be the same as the last one either. Still dark as fuck because I don't like happy. Well some fluff may be in here but yeah.  
> I am open to requests btw. As long as I know the fandom and characters.

Your eyes fluttered open, your vision hazed and a pain in your temple. You couldn’t remember what happened, one minute you were running with the Deputy, he jumped on a a quad bike and called out to you to follow him. You were swarmed with enemies, Boomer was running ahead and as you neared the bike it all went black. You were a gun for hire after the Deputy liberated you from the side of the road back in John’s region and you followed the Deputy to Whitetail mountains. Luckily you never got to meet any of the Seeds you only heard of them from others.  
You were only getting lighters for Wendell but you both must have alerted the peggies because they called in reinforcements and now you were in a cage. 

Now your vision was clear you could see your surroundings, a few fires lit the area but not brightly and it was no longer daytime which always made everything worse. You were left in your usual outfit but all weapons and attachments were gone. A voice called out to you from the cage next to yours.

“Hey… Hey, you okay?” 

The voice belonged to a fair man, he had dirt all over his face and blood splatters in his blond hair and beard. He looked emaciated too, his bony fingers wrapped around the bars of your cage.  
You nodded to the man before responding.

“Where am I?” 

“Veteran center… Listen, he will be coming back soon, fuckin’ peggies everywhere. If he gives you water, take it. You don’t know when you will drink next. He is making killers of us, its always the same man, second nature. You see a person and you pull the trigger. You got to resist. YOU HAVE TO!” He began shouting ramblings that made no sense to you but you knew the center was deep in the mountains from what people told you.   
The man continued his raving and you turned your attention to the cage on the other side of you. At first it looked empty but someone was moving in the shadows back there. You got to your hands and knees and crawled over to get a better look. You could barely see a thing so you got closer until your face was an inch from the bars.

A sudden flash of white made you fall backwards, the white, dog like muzzle was between the bars, gnashing and snarling spitting saliva around with each snap of it’s jaws. Your heart raced, a heat pricked the back of your neck and goose bumps spread across your skin sending a shiver down your spine.   
A deep laughter caught your attention and it was coming from the front of the cage. You stood up and walked over to the front of the cage, grasping the bars as you stared at the laughing man before you.   
He was tall, rugged, well built with gingery hair and beard.

“Fuck you laughing at peggie?” You snapped at him.  
The man stopped his laughing and faced you, his blue eyes looked piercing in this light.   
“Peggie?” He repeated as a question.

You furrowed your brows at him. _’Has he not heard the resistance call him that before or any of the slaves to the Seeds?’_ You thought to yourself.   
You felt the need to let him know anyway, if things went your way, he would be offended and open the cage and in doing so, you would be able to kick him where it hurts and get the fuck out of here.

“Yeah, Peggies. You know it’s what we call you little slaves of the Seeds. Project Eden Gate slaves.” You replied, feeling proud of yourself for standing up to this jerk. He folded his arms and let out a chuckle while shaking his head.

“Well aren’t you a fiery little one… Don’t worry darlin’ I aint here for you.” He said with a smug tone before walking to your neighbour who was no longer raving about killing.   
The large ginger man had something in his hand and was winding it up like a music box. The man in the cage became manic and frantic, screaming and shouting before it all went silent. The large man unlocked the cage and grabbed his unconscious body and just walked off with the blond. You could see this guy in light of the fire now. Emaciated was an understatement, his bones looked like they were going to poke right through the skin. As for the one carrying him, he looked like he was a fitness freak, large muscles and scars on his arms. You could only watch as he rounded a corner leaving you without human contact.   
You turned to the wolf in the next cage and mumbled.  
“Looks like it’s just you and me.”

You sat in your cage for what felt like hours but you honestly couldn’t tell, it was cloudy tonight so there was no moon or stars to track to tell the time. You sat in solitary confinement with the occasional Peggie walking past your cage. _‘Okay so this is some training camp? Or what? How can the peggies make someone kill another person? Drugs? Is it being put in the food or water? Probably best not to accept anything from these fucks. Besides Rook will probably break me out of here soon. He seems like a caring guy who doesn’t leave anyone behind. Wait isn’t this the place that takes in the dogs? Maybe I will see Lori’s boy, Bently. That lovable lapdog won’t be some fighter for them he just want to love everyone.’_ You got lost in your thoughts and before you knew it the large ginger guy was walking back through the yard, without your stark raving mad neighbour. You got up and grabbed the bars on the front.

“Where did you take that guy?” You asked. The ginger man stopped in his tracks and walked to the cage and stood inches from you.

“To test him...He failed his test.” He coldly replied. 

You stared at him in disbelief for a moment. “What happens when you fail the test?” You asked, unsure that you wanted to hear the answer. 

“You die. The weak serve their purpose for a while. Like you, you will serve your purpose soon enough.” He answered.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean Peggie?” You snapped back.

The man before you rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of your shirt, pulling you against the bars. His face got uncomfortably close to your own. “You lack discipline and respect… Even if you ARE strong, that lack of respect will be your downfall here.” 

“Why the fuck would I respect you and your buddies? Because you serve the Seed maniacs? No, respect is earned it is not mandatory to scum like you lot.” You hissed at him. The man shoved you back, you lost balance and ended up on your ass looking up at him. He let out a chuckle.

“You really have no clue who I am, do you?”   
His words made you think for a moment. _‘ He can’t be the Seed brother that lords over these mountains. He hasn’t been preaching about God… Is he the Cook?_ ’

“I am going to guess that you are the Cook I heard about. But the lack of fire makes me think I am wrong… Pretty sure you aren’t the soldier guy, the old Seed brother because you have not started preaching that bull at me. Probably some entitled asshole who thinks he deserves the world because he is preacher’s pet.” You answered him, pretty sure you were right.   
The man let out another laugh and walked away from your cage, shouting out to you. “Good night Darlin’ see you for breakfast” 

You remained on your ass as you watched him walk away. _‘Who the fuck is that? What tests does he make people do? What fucking purpose do I have to him? Is he using me to lure Rook in? Shit, I need to get out of here. He won’t realise that caging me is part of a plan to trap him. Ugh what do I do? It’s not like Rook knows I am here anyway. That Peggie thinks he is hot shit what a dick.‘_  
You continued to lose yourself in your thoughts late in the night, the area was too unsettling to just fall asleep in. The caged canine beside you was pacing anyway and the padding of his paws would just annoy you if you even tried to sleep right now. You had to plan an escape.


	2. No one is coming for you

You paced around the cage, switching between sitting on the ground and standing, your adrenaline was still up. _‘How the hell did I get into this shit? I just wanted to see if Lori and her husband were okay, shit I hadn’t heard from them in weeks. I should have called some cops to investigate it but no, I had to drive out here and check it out. Fucking Peggies raided her place like it was a costco. If my parents knew what happened to their beloved home town they would be turning in their graves. Damn it I need to get out of here._ ’ You were lost in your thoughts when that familiar voice snapped you away from your dreams of escape and back into the bleak reality you were in.

“Bet you’re thirsty. Come here, get some water” The guy from last night called out to you. In his hand he held a canteen of water and sloshed it about before extending it out to you.  
You walked over to the front of the cage, keeping some distance from his reach.

“What’s in it?” You asked cautiously.

He raised an eyebrow at you with a smirk.  
“Just water. Thought you might need a drink.” He answered.

You eyed the canteen for a few seconds, you were thirsty but you were worried it may be drugged and to hell with them controlling you like the others around here. You shook your head at him.  
“It’s drugged...” You said and backed away.

He let out a short abrupt laugh and took the lid off before taking a few swigs of water and swallowing it. He poured the rest on the ground.  
“Suit yourself.” He said before turning to walk off.

“WAIT!” You called out, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back to your cage and walked closer so he was now against the bars. He waited to hear what you had to say.

“Where do people you guys capture end up? I need to know.” You asked hoping he would have the decency to give you that answer. 

He let out a sigh and grabbed a crate, turning it upside down before sitting on it.   
“Why do you want to know Sweetheart? Scared?” He asked.

“No, my friends… The reason I am here. They… I couldn’t reach them so I came out here to find them. I know you guys took them. Well Peggies did but I don’t know where they were taken from. Please sir, I need to know. She is like a sister to me.” Your voice carried sorrow within it.

“Well now, if my guys took them, they would be caged, tortured possibly burned alive for fun or tested on.   
If Faith got them they would be in lala land by now, drugged up to the eyeballs and frolicking with that flower loving druggie, most likely seeing the light.  
If John got them, they would be baptised and made to confess their sins, if they refused he would probably be rough on them until they want to bask in Joseph’s glow.   
Or they could be part of Joseph’s flock by now. Or they resisted capture and got killed by any of our men for it. All possibilities here. Anything else?” His expression didn’t change as he spoke, he seemed so fucking smug you wanted to punch him in the face.

“What about their dog?” You asked, that dog was Lori’s baby you had to find out if he was okay.

Jacob stretched his arms out and shrugged. “If it fights it is ours, doesn’t fight it becomes food for the judges. Maybe he is still waiting to be assessed. Don’t know. What does it look like?”

You thought carefully about answering. _’He could be fucking with me. If Bentley is still alive there is a chance he will throw the poor boy into the wolf cage next to me just to see me squirm. I can’t let that happen… I can’t watch that. I can’t tell him.’_  
“Never mind...” You replied. 

The man on the crate shrugged. “Can’t help you then but it’s probably dead. Now I got to do some shit to get done. Can’tbe babysitting you all day. I will bring you water later.”  
He said as he stood up, ready to walk on and get on with his day.

“Wait, is it true that Jacob Seed resides in this building?” You had to ask, that man was terrifying from what you heard and you didn’t want to get on his bad side from the sounds of it.  
The man turned his head back toward you.

“He does. Want to meet him?” The man asked with a smile that seemed too sinister.

“Hell no, guy is crazy, don’t care if he is your boss, the things he does to prisoners is barbaric. What sort of soldier is he anyway to do that to people, all the torture...” You quickly replied to him.

The man shook his head and chuckled as he walked away and out of sight. This guy seemed to be too happy with his job that’s for sure. You looked out of the front of the cage now that daylight had brightened everything up. You could see other cages further back, emaciated looking people mostly but they seemed to be traumatised, one woman was rocking back and forth while holding her knees to her chest. Didn’t matter how many times you called out to any of the other prisoners, they just didn’t seem to respond at all. You could see what you assumed were the “judges” in training in some cages too, at least some of them seemed fed. The occasional peggie still kept up with patrols.  
The exchanges between the guy on duty and the prisoners were almost always the same.

“Please sir!”

“SHUT UP”  
And the guard would bang the cage with his weapon to scare the prisoner. But this occasion, the woman who was rocking back and forth stood up and was facing the front of her cage, she had no clothes on at all and you could see every bone on her tiny frame. The guard stopped in front of her cage.  
“Fuck do you want?” He demanded. The woman remained silent, her long hair covered her face. The guard suddenly hit her in the forehead with the butt of his rifle and the woman fell backwards in a sitting position, holding her head. She didn’t even make a sound. You weren’t sure she could if she wanted too. The guard started shouting at her.  
“You are fuckin’ filthy… Here take a shower.” He yelled as he unzipped his pants. You were horrified but couldn’t look away, he just began urinating on her like she was nothing. You were disgusted by his actions and couldn’t hold your tongue any longer, your knuckles were white as you gripped the bars.

“HEY CUT IT OUT YOU SICK FUCK!” You screamed at him. The guard was now shaking himself off and tucking his dick away before storming over to your cage.

“You want some as well?! DO YOU?!” He shouted. 

You let out a growl and clenched your jaw. “I’ll fucking rip it off if you come near me with that thing!” 

The guard got close to your cage, far too close. You quickly grabbed him by the balls and squeezed tightly. Suddenly there was a loud boom that made your ears ring. It felt like slow motion, you looked down to see the guard’s hand was on his rifle and his finger was on the trigger. He had a horrified look on his face and your eyes trailed to see what he was looking at. On the left side just above the hip was a hole with crimson running down, colouring your jeans red at the waistline.   
You let go of the guard and stumbled backwards, you pressed your left hand against the hole to put pressure on it, the pain wasn’t registering yet as the shock had taken over. The guard was panicked and didn’t know what else to do other than pull the emergency alarm. The ringing was still in your ears and the alarm felt like it was miles away, you could see the guard shouting but you just couldn’t hear what he had to say. You fell backwards and landed on your back, the pain now registered, blood started running out of you quicker than you could stop it. Everything started fading away, the sounds and your vision.

~ _You saw yourself running through a field, at the end of the field was Lori, her husband and her dog, all smiling. You ran toward them but you never seemed to get close, from behind them you saw a peggie with a flamethrower, you wanted to scream but couldn’t and all you saw was flames engulf the three, their mouths open as if screaming but with no sound~_

Your eyes shot open, you were facing some off-white wall with some medical posters on it. There was a wet sensation coming from your back. You let out a groan, the ringing in your ears had faded but wasn’t completely gone. 

“Easy now pup.” You heard a familiar voice say. You turned your head to look behind you and saw the ginger haired man from earlier.   
“It hurts...” You said with a whine. The man snorted.

“Of course it does, you got shot darlin’” He said with smile.   
You stared back at the wall as you felt something being dabbed on your back. _‘But I got shot in the front?_ ’ You thought to yourself. You went to trail your hand to where the hole was but noticed they were tied together by zip-ties. 

“What?” You asked groggily, still not yet aware of everything. 

“Precaution, couldn’t risk you waking up too early and lashing out, might have ruined the stitches or hurt yourself more.” He answered.   
“Anyway, all done.” He said as he stepped back, throwing something metal in the sink behind him.

You tried to move but the pain went through your body.   
“He shot me… He is disgusting. You, you said you stitched me back up?” You asked, your throat was sore probably from not drinking anything.

“I sure did.” He answered as he washed his hands.

You lay on what felt like a table before slowly trying to sit up. “Thanks… Look, I know this is a lot to ask but please… Could you just let me go? Jacob Seed doesn’t have to know, I won’t tell a soul I swear.”

“Hmmm, can’t do that. Nope.” He said.

“Come on please, just say I died on here or something? Like I said Jacob wouldn’t know unless you tell him and I am sure he wouldn’t hurt you, you are his soldier right? Now me, me he would hurt no problem. He probably sees me as some weakling, something he can kill.” You continued trying to persuade the man to let you go.

“You make a good argument except one little detail” He said smugly. 

You looked at him, confusion in your eyes. Surely he could make the little details up himself.

He continued. “I **am** Jacob.”


	3. Pressure

Your heart sank as he told you his identity, you felt the fear weigh down on your chest as Jacob just gave you a smile, flashing his straight white teeth to you. You swallowed hard, hairs stood up on the back of your neck.   
You made an attempt to scoot off the table, the pain shot through your waist making you double over in agony, that guard really did fuck you up. You leaned forward with a yelp of pain.  
Jacob moved over to you and placed a hand in front of your chest as if he was ready to catch you if you fell forward and off the table. 

“Easy now Darlin’, Don’t undo my handy work.” He said as he continued to loom over you. You looked up from the floor and made eye contact, his eyes felt like they were looking through you. He leaned down, his face inches from yours, you could feel your face heating up from the uncomfortable position you were in.

“You really don’t like me huh? It doesn’t matter, what does matter is that you are here and you aren’t going anywhere. Even if I let you go, I’d give you about thirty minutes before you collapse and have to be put in intensive care.” He said as he leaned closer. Rook told you about the lack of personal space with these brothers and he wasn’t wrong. 

“I’d like to go back to my cage now.” You said shyly. Your attitude sure as shit took a one-eighty after learning the man’s identity. This is a man who watched people murder others for sport, a man with what seems like little to no human compassion. He placed a hand on your shoulder heavily.

“You want to go back to that shit hole? I really thought we were getting along...” He said with that shit eating grin still plastered on his face.   
You felt like your insides were on fire, feverish in fact, you could feel sweat running down your face.

“You gone pale there Sweetheart, sure you are okay?” His voice sounded distant but before you could register anything else you fell backwards and lost consciousness again.

When you came to, you knew you weren’t in the same room as before. You took a look around the room, off-white walls still but this room had no medical posters or charts. You tried to sit up and felt something tug at your left wrist, you looked down to see handcuffs wrapped around your wrist and the frame of bed you lay on. The bed wasn’t the most comfortable, standard army bunk it looked like. It meant your arm didn’t have to hang above your head  
You groaned and slowly sat up, the thin blanket fell off your chest revealing that you were topless, you gasped and with your right hand pulled the blanket back up just under your neck. After checking you still had pants on and you did, you took another glance around the room. Beside you on your left was a simple table with a lamp and a glass of water. On your right was some kind of locker with some overalls in it. The room looked virtually empty except for a few armchairs that you would find in a hospital. At least you had a window, albeit a window with bars but still a window. You lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. You were alone in this room. _‘Better than being stuck in a small room with one of the Seeds. Okay so think now (name), what did you exactly say to Jacob back in the cage… Shit I insulted him to no end. Why the fuck has he kept me alive?! Surely I am just bait, no need to keep me alive otherwise.’_

After a few hours, the sun began setting. The warm orange glow in the sky told you that, there were noises outside of the window, probably peggies. The door to the room clicked, your attention was completely on the door now and Jacob walked in, his eyebrows raised, and his hands in front of him as if he was trying to reassure a wild frightened animal. You couldn’t read this man and frankly you didn’t want to, you wanted out and to be far from him.  
He pulled an armchair around to the left of you and sat himself down. 

“Not going to pass out on me now? I just came by to see if you were doing better. Looks like you overdid it earlier, fear response or sickness normally does that and I see no signs of sickness. I made sure your wounds are clean and treated accordingly so there shouldn’t be infection. So that leaves it to the first one. What are you so scared of? You are like a feral puppy.” His voice was low and soothing but not enough to calm your nerves. He pulled his chair closer and awaited your response.

You swallowed hard, unable to shift a lump that seemed to have shown up out of nowhere, you parted your lips to speak but no words came out. You could kick yourself for how feeble you became in his presence. You tried again and finally words flowed from your mouth.

“I heard about you… I know you kill everyone you see as weak, or torture them for fun. One of your top men is the Cook… Please just make it quick, I don’t deal with pain well.” You said with a dry and cracked voice. 

Jacob leaned over and picked up the glass of water and held it out to you.

“Drink. It isn’t drugged or poisoned. Look”   
He said before taking a sip from it and holding it back out to you.

You reluctantly took the glass from him, it felt like plastic more than glass which meant having a sharp weapon like a shard was out of the question. You shakily held it to your lips and took a few sips as Jacob began speaking again.

“What makes you think I want to kill you yet? You have a use. I know that you know where that deputy has gone, his hideouts, his allies. Turns out you travelled for a while with him. So he isn’t going to stay away once he finds out where you are. Unless he is a heartless bastard. So tell me pup and there will be no pain. Hell I will even give you a space in Eden’s gate free of charge.”

You stopped and stared ahead after you heard what he had to say. _’There is no fucking way I am going to rat them all out. He can fuck right off.’_

“No...” Is all you could say to his offer.  
He let out a sigh.

“You sure about that?” He asked.

You said nothing and avoided eye contact with him, he could see the fear oozing out of you, the water in the glass splashing about as your hands shook. He reached over and gently took the glass from you and set it down on the table. He brought his face closer to yours, you could feel his breath hot on your neck.

“You really should think about this, you have a minute to decide what you want to do. Do you really want to suffer for a rookie deputy who doesn’t know his ass from his elbow?” He said quietly.

You swallowed hard still avoiding eye contact before answering him.  
“Th...The a...answer is still n..no.” 

You tried to hold your nerve as he got off the chair, his hand was placed on one side of your head and the other hand on the other side, he leaned right down, he was now in line of your gaze. Your eyes shifted from his lips to his eyes, his behaviour became terrifying, the look in his eyes was predatory. You caved and turned your head away from him only to be less than an inch from his arm , you closed your eyes tight in anticipation for whatever pain he was going to inflict.   
Your eyes shot open when you felt his lips graze your ear softly. His voice like a whisper.

“I have ways to get you to talk. Ways you wouldn’t imagine.”

You could feel his chain with the key and dog tags on it against your neck, you felt so vulnerable under him, one sudden movement and the pain would surge through the new injury you obtained. You had no escape, this was nothing you had ever mentally prepared for in your life. You froze on the spot. Finally Jacob let up and sat himself back in the armchair, watching your reactions. He was clearly pleased with them as he let out a small smirk as a tear involuntarily rolled down your cheek.

He said nothing else, he just sat there watching you as if you were doing something interesting. Still frozen in fear you couldn’t move, you could only focus on trying to steady your breathing. You let your gaze fall on him for a moment, he was still staring at you and immediately you looked away.  
The silence was broken when he spoke up.  
“Get some rest. I will be back at some point. You will have one last chance to tell me everything I need to know.”   
He stood up and walked toward the door, flicking the light off on his way out before locking the door from the outside. 

It was getting dark in the room. His words resonated in your head. _‘I can’t betray them, Rook is trying to help everyone and I just can’t do it. Oh God what is he going to do to me!? What do I do!?’_  
A quiet sob escaped your throat, the stories WERE true. Jacob Seed was the monster people told you about.   
“Rook, please… Get me out of here...”   
You said aloud to no one.


	4. trapped

That night you drifted in and out of sleep, you fought to stay awake but the pain made you want to sleep and forget about it. Every so often you would hear a noise and your breathing would speed up fearing Jacob was coming back. Your eyes had adjusted well to the darkness but there was a red glow outside that bothered you. You tried to fidget in the bed but the pain from the gunshot wound and the handcuffs made it difficult. Eventually you just gave up and continued lying on your back, counting the ceiling tiles until you drifted off.

The sound of the door handle clicking as it was unlocked woke you with a start, Jacob walked in with what looked like an plastic tray. He placed the tray on the table, on the tray was a plate with toast, a mug with black coffee in it and a small cup of milk and a sugar jar with a spoon sticking out of it.   
You were hungry and the coffee smelled perfect right now but the intimidation of Jacob was what ruined this room service.   
He sat himself on the armchair beside the bed and gestured to the tray.

“Help yourself. Make your coffee the way you like it.” He said in a more cheerful tone than last night.  
Luckily you could reach and began making your coffee the way you liked it and began chowing down on the toast. Once you had finished the toast you wiped your mouth with a napkin, without eye contact you spoke.

“Thank you...” You said almost too quietly. 

“Welcome...” He replied before shifting around in his chair and continuing.  
“So, the bullet missed all organs just to let you know, very fleshy by there, no bones to hit or nothing so you are lucky it was all a clean job, the exit wound is a bit bigger but you will live. The guard has been reprimanded for his actions, can’t remember if I told you all this yesterday but it doesn’t matter. Also, word is the deputy has found himself a new travelling companion already. Doesn’t take him long does it? From what I hear she is some sex pest too.”

You looked to the window as he spoke of the deputy. You knew loads of people who wanted to join him in his missions but he only liked having two with him, the first being Boomer.   
You didn’t think much of it, he needed back up at times so of course he would take someone else, but hopefully he was on his way to get you out of here.  
Jacob clicked his fingers in front of your face making you lose your train of thought. You locked eyes with him, he didn’t have that predatory look on his face like last night, in fact he seemed to be acting pleasant.

“You know pup, I never got your name. You know mine, so spill it.” He said as he leaned back in his chair.

“(your name), That’s mine. Now you know I guess… How...How long am I going to be cuffed to this bed?” You asked.

Jacob scratched at his beard and pointed to the mug of coffee. “until you finish that.” 

You wasted no time in drinking your coffee and true to his word, as soon as you were finished he unlocked the handcuff from your wrist. He gestured for you to get out of the bed, you were about to sit up properly until you remembered that your chest was exposed, you pulled the blanket up to your neck as you sat up.  
Jacob shook his head in an amused manner.  
“Who do you think took that shit off?” He asked as you tried to keep some dignity. Your cheeks flooded a shade of red. Jacob sighed and pointed to the locker.  
“More clothes there, Just throw on a shirt and move your ass, I haven’t got all damn day.” He said in a more commanding tone.   
You slowly got off the bed, clutching the blanket to your chest and made your way to the locker, each step was painful but you made it and found a plaid shirt to put on. You looked back to Jacob who was just watching. _‘guess I won’t be getting any fucking privacy_ ’ You reluctantly turned your back to him and dropped the blanket, making sure to be quick to put the shirt on and button it up properly. Once that was done you turned back to Jacob.

“Follow me (name)” He said and opened the door, you slowly walked to him and followed him out of the room. He was so confident you were not going to try and run, then again how could you with this injury. He led you to a bathroom and opened the door, gesturing you to go in. Your concern was if he was going to stand in the room and watch but to your surprise he let you go in alone, he did however stop you from closing the door fully.   
You went about your business and left the bathroom awaiting what he was going to say next. He led you back to the room you woke up in. You let out a groan and Jacob began his instructions.

“Alright, back to bed, this will be your routine for the next week. I don’t want to hear no bitching about it. IF you are good I might be able to leave you uncuffed in a few days. Someone will bring you dinner and another drink. Until then you will have some water to drink. You will go to the bathroom after breakfast, and then every six hours after that until lights out. Understood?” 

During his list of instructions you got on the bed and was cuffed to it once more.  
You nodded to him at his question. He nodded back and walked to the door, he turned around to look at you once more before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Just as he said, someone came in, this man had a deputy’s uniform on, he brought you a tray of food and coffee and picked up this morning’s tray. _‘Deputy? As in Rook’s workmate? Is this one of the four missing people? Oh shit..._ ’   
“Deputy?” You began.  
The man with slightly long hair and cuts on his face stopped and looked at you, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“What?” He said coldly.

“The Rookie is looking for you! You been here all this time? He said John had someone but he didn’t know where the others went. Shit, you can let me go… You can free me right?” You blurted out hopeful as ever.  
The Deputy shifted around uncomfortably.  
“Please Deputy! You have to help me, I have been here for what, two days? And I already been shot, If you don’t let me go Jacob, he… He is going to torture me until I give up the location to Rook and all his allies.” You continued, you really hoped you could make him see sense.

“ARRGH STOP. Don’t you get it? We can’t win here. If I let you go, how far would you even get before that injury kills you? Or a bear or something. You are weak. The weak have purpose, the weak get sacrificed. I won’t help you.” He said, picking up the tray and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

You shouted out at the door. “WHAT ABOUT MY DAMN BATHROOM BREAK!?”

No one answered you back, you tried to remember the names of Rook’s workmates. You knew there was a Marshal and Sheriff but the other deputies you couldn’t remember. You reached over and started on the ration like meal you were provided, not the best food but it was food and you needed your strength. Once you finished everything on the tray you got lost in your thoughts.  
 _‘Fuck was that guy’s problem? I am not weak… Fucking try sacrificing me and I will do worse to your little face than whoever cut it up in the first place. Deputy prickface… Got to wait another fucking six hours to piss… FUCK THIS PLACE!’_

Your anger was building, you were bored out of your mind just sitting here and it was worse that you needed the bathroom. You did everything you could to think about something else, counted ceiling tiles, cracks in the paint work and holes in the wall. You were becoming impatient, you had nothing to tell you what time it even was and your bladder was getting full. You let out a growl from frustration before thrashing in the bed, the pain in the wounded area was getting worse the more you thrashed but you didn’t want to piss yourself in bed, _’Jacob would probably make me sleep in it like the monstrous asshole he is’_  
The door finally opened and Jacob stood in the doorway.

“What’s with all the noise pup?” He demanded.

“I… Need...The bathroom… QUICK… PLEASE!” You pleaded.   
Jacob narrowed his eyes as if he was suspicious of you. You rocked around on the bed feeling pain in your bladder. He quickly got to the bed and uncuffed your wrist again and led the way as you waddled behind him. As soon as you reached the bathroom you ran straight in not even shutting the door, you were so desperate to go that it didn’t occur to you until you were in mid stream and made eye contact with Jacob. You felt the shame hit you at once and embarrassment but it was too late to take it back now. Besides he couldn’t see anything, your shirt was too long for that. You awkwardly finished up and washed your hands before being returned to your room and cuffed to the bed again.

“You seemed desperate to use the bathroom… Didn’t you go earlier?” Jacob asked as he slouched in the armchair.

“N..No, the guy he just gave me food and left.” You answered shyly.

“Peaches? Uh the deputy guy?” He asked again and you nodded to him.

Jacob shook his head before continuing. “Peaches is a bag of nerves. Pay no mind to him. He wont be sent in again seeing as he couldn’t handle simple instructions. Talking of instructions… Do you want to tell me about location of Whitetail militia?”

You swallowed hard and shook your head. “No” Was all you said to him.   
“Have it your way (name)” He said in an annoyed tone before getting up and walking out of the room locking the door behind him.

 _‘What the fuck? What is he going to do? What can he do?’_ You racked your brains trying to think about all the things he might do to you for not complying with him. The morning came around quick enough and a different person brought you toast and coffee and took you to the bathroom. The same man returned for dinner and last break too. You hadn’t seen Jacob in days and you couldn’t be happier about it. The guard who provided you with the necessities didn’t bother making conversation with you.  
Each day you felt the pain going from your body, it became a dull ache by now and it was day eight of being in this God forsaken room.   
The guard came in once more for the nightly shift, last bathroom break before sleep. You were well behaved enough to be allowed to wander the room in the last few days so the guard had no troubles with you. He beckoned you and led you a different way from the bathroom you knew, you were confused but followed him still. You turned a corner and saw what looked like a locker room with showers.

“Get clean” The guard demanded as he handed you a large ratty looking towel. You nodded to him and walked into the shower cubicle, you put the towel over the side, there was no door for privacy, it was like a prison shower. You had a two in one shampoo conditioner and a bottle of shower gel to use. You had to admit you were starting to feel greasy and grimy. The guard was looking back at you every so often but mostly kept his back to you.   
You didn’t have much of a choice but to get undressed even though he was right there, luckily the guard didn’t seem to be bothered either way which was a breath of relief for you.   
You got under the shower, disappointingly the water was barely warm but a cold shower was better than no shower.   
After you were finished showering you wrapped the towel around your body and the guard led you back to your room. There was a bathroom in the locker room you used before returning to your room.   
The guard left you to it and locked the door behind him. You went into the locker and chose something to wear before getting into bed to get some rest.


	5. The Rookie

You woke up to the door unlocking, you noticed it was still dark outside, in confusion you sat up doe eyes as the guard called out, his silhouette against the bright doorway looked menacing.

“Get up prisoner and follow me.” He said in his gruff voice.   
You obediently pulled the covers off and walked toward him, he began walking down the hall and you followed him like a dog to it’s master, you went down two flights of stairs and he opened the door at the end of the hall. The fresh air hit you in one go. It was breezy tonight, a little chill in the air but not uncomfortably so. He led you down toward the cages, the and opened an empty cage before pushing you inside and slamming the door shut, locking it behind you. You turned around panicked, one minute you were in a semi-comfortable bed and the next you were in a baron cage. You looked around to see if you had neighbours and to your left you spotted a familiar form lying on the ground unconscious, you grabbed the bars and called out.   
“ROOK! Get up Rook!”

There were two people in the cage with him, they looked terrified and tried to help him as his eyelids fluttered. You saw the rude ass deputy from the other day approach Rook’s cage.

“You got to be strong, one of you has gotta be strong” He said.  
Rook stirred and got up, just behind “Peaches” you saw Jacob approaching, he shoved the deputy out of the way as he spoke. “Get outta here Peaches” Jacob said to him and the cop stood idly by as Jacob and another man in a suit walked toward Rook’s cage. 

The man with Jacob was well dressed, wore yellow tinted aviation glasses and his hair in a bun. You started listening to what this man had to say. It was only when he called Jacob “brother” you realised this was the cult leader, Joseph. You swallowed hard and moved away from the front of the cage, scurrying back into the darkness of the rear of the cage. Jacob stayed in front of Rook’s cage as Joseph walked over to talk to Rook. 

You didn’t catch what was being said until the part where he admitted to killing his own baby daughter. You gasped as he spoke of his crime. _‘What the fuck? He is insane… They all must be.’_  
Once Joseph finished his speech he placed his hand on his brother with some words of encouragement. Jacob started winding up what looked like a music box, you watched as Rook started getting panicked and yelling, begging Jacob to stop. Jacob opened the music box, you crawled over to the left side of the cage and watched as Rook dropped to his knees clearly in distress from the music box. You couldn’t understand it, the other two people in the cage began to panic too upon hearing the music from the box. Finally all three passed out.  
Once unconscious some peggies grabbed the three and took them away. You got to your feet and rushed to the front of your cage,gripping the bars as you watched them take Rook away.

“Wait, where are you taking him?!” You yelled.  
Jacob turned his attention to you and walked to the front of your cage, he was inches away from you and leaned down to be at eye level with you.

“Training. Nice to see you on your feet. However, I must admit, I thought this would affect you too, perhaps you are too strong for the conditioning… Or maybe I haven’t found the right song yet.” He said with a smug smile.

“W...what training? What conditioning? Why was I brought out here to watch Rook be taken away?” You asked.

Jacob chuckled. “Sounds like you have a thing for the deputy. Wouldn’t that be something. Almost like a fairy tale, the poor damsel in distress, captured by the big bad wolf and awaiting for her knight in shining armour to rescue her.” He looked to the sky as he spoke of the fairy tale, he then looked back down to you and his smile had faded and he continued.  
“But in this tale, the knight is weak, the wolf however, culls the weak from the herd. Leaving the damsel to be left to suffer her very own personal Hell for all eternity…”

Joseph was now approaching you and Jacob, he looked intrigued about the exchange of words between you and his brother. 

“Jacob, who is this young lady?” Joseph asked his brother.  
Jacob looked over his shoulder to Joseph before straightening up and backing up to be in line with the other Seed before answering him.

“This is (name), she was a close companion of the deputy. Very close it seems. She has information and I intend on getting it out of her, one way or another.” 

“And what will you do with her once you are done with the interrogation?” Joseph asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
“Send her to John, he can then decide if she is worthy of atonement and he can do what he does best and she can be part of your flock.” Jacob answered.

You just stared at both of them, you felt like an animal caught in a poacher’s trap. Distressed, panicked, the fear was weighing on your chest heavily, you started trembling, bile was rising from your throat.  
Jacob studied your demeanour and turned to his brother.  
“Looks like another panic attack… Last time she fainted. Give me some time, I will meet you upstairs, got to get this one back to her cell.” He said putting the key in the cage door and opening the door.  
You were gripping on the bars tightly, your knuckles going white from the force you were using. Your breathing was shallow and quick. Jacob approached you from behind, he placed one arm around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder before whispering into your ear.

“Breathe with me now pup, deeply breathe in for five seconds….. and out for seven….. In for five…. And out for seven… Can you feel your pulse slow down? Lean into me now.”   
His voice was soothing, it was working as much as you hated to admit it, the man who caused the panic could also calm you so easily. As you focused on your breathing his other hand was able to pry your fingers from the bars, he pulled you to lean into him still breathing with you.  
Joseph had already left for whatever room in the building by now. Once you were calm enough Jacob let go of you and softly took your wrist, leading you toward the building you came out of earlier. Absent minded you followed him, all through the halls and up the stairs until you reached the room you had gotten so familiar with in the last few days.   
You walked to your bed and lay down. Jacob had followed you into the room and pulled the blanket up and over you.

“Good girl” He whispered softly to you before turning around and walking through the door, once again locking it behind him. You were left alone in darkness again, this time you didn’t mind but you couldn’t help but worry about Rook and what the music did to him. 

You woke up to see the room flooded with sunlight. The panic attack must have exhausted you last night. You internally scolded yourself for relying on Jacob to help you through it. _‘Ugh I could have done it on my own… I didn’t need him. I don’t need him. I don’t need no knight in shining armour… I think I have to help myself on this one._ ’ 

You stayed in bed for what felt like an hour or so before that familiar click of the door opening got your attention. You expected to see Jacob but were pleased to see the Guard you were used to.   
The relief was short lived.

“Jacob wants to see you. On your feet, follow me.” He said in a commanding tone.

You felt a knot in your stomach and a lump in your throat as you got out of bed and hesitantly walked over to the guard. He turned on his heels and began walking at a brisk pace down the hall, you had to speed up just to keep up with him. You went up another flight of stairs and down a long hallway. You were then stopped just outside a room with a mahogany door, the guard knocked loudly and Jacob gave permission for him to enter. He pushed you through the door and bowed his head to Jacob.

“I brought you the prisoner sir.” He said. Jacob lifted his hand and gestured for him to leave, the guard left and closed the door behind him.   
You looked around the room confused, large bookcases stuffed with books about many different topics. Few pieces of art on the walls and a large oak desk near the windows. The floor had a dark blue carpet. The room just screamed “RUSTIC” with mounted stag heads with dull expressions. 

Jacob sat down on his desk and looked you up and down. It made you incredibly nervous, that predatory look was back in his eyes.   
“Where are the Whitetail militia located?” He asked calmly.

You avoided eye contact with him before answering. “Don’t know.”

“Don’t know or won’t tell?” Jacob fired back.

“No comment.” You replied.

“Who gives your deputy friend information?” He asked.

“Won’t say names and I won’t give descriptions.” You answered.

“Hmmm, I see. Well then… Remove your top.” He commanded.

You looked up from the floor and straight at him, you were in disbelief of what you heard. You stared at him dumbfounded.

He sighed and spoke again. “I said, Take off your top. Now. That is an order.”

You shook your head and took a step backwards. He raised an eyebrow.   
“Either you take off your top or you tell me where Palmer is located. Choice is yours.” He said leaning forward a bit.  
You shook your head in defiance.   
“No” You answered back. The knot in your stomach and the lump in your throat had returned. He let out a growl and pushed himself up and off the desk, walking toward you, his body language intimidating and forceful. All you wanted to do was curl up into a ball and retreat.


	6. Run little rabbit

He stood in front of you, he was so terrifying as he looked down at you.  
“I said… Take… It...Off. Or I will tear it from your frail little body using my knife and you better hope I don’t slip...” He said almost like a growl before pulling out his large hunting knife from his belt.   
You let out a yelp before a sob escaped your lips. “O...okay” You squeaked. Jacob returned to the desk and sat back down, his eyes were fixed on you while he stayed there playing with the knife threateningly.

You reached down and began lifting your top from the bottom, reluctantly pulling it over your head and off you, exposing your breasts as you didn’t have a bra any more. His glance went from your shirt in your hand to the floor so you dropped the shirt. His eyes rested on your chest before he pushed himself off the desk again and walked toward you. Instinctively you crossed your arms across your chest as he approached.

“Arms by your side...” He hissed. You turned to look away from him as you defied his order.  
He grabbed your arms and pulled them forcefully away from your chest so he could get a good look. In a flash he was pulling both arms behind your back where his left hand gripped your wrists together while his right hand hovered over your breasts. You turned your face away from him again as you tried to wriggle out of his grasp, this didn’t deter him at all. He placed his palm on your breast and began massaging it and squeezing lightly. Your cheeks were flushed while he groped at your breasts, switching between the two. You then felt his hand leave your breast and trail up toward your neck before resting on your cheek, pushing your head toward him so you had to look at him. He still had that predatory look and you felt like meek prey to him. His hand once again trailed back down to your chest where he circled your nipple with a finger lightly. Your nipples reacted to the stimulant, hardening, you convinced yourself it was because it was cold here. 

“Now… You want to answer my question now?” He whispered as his eyes trailed down to look at your breasts once more.

You wanted him to just kill you right there and then instead of this, even pain was less humiliating than this. You could tell him what he wanted to know but how would you know that he would stop if you did? You chose to bite your tongue and not answer him at all, you tried to look away.  
His other hand left your wrists and gripped the back of your neck, forcing you to face him still. With your arms free you grabbed his wrist to push his hand off your breast, he groped it as you tried pushing his hand away but even with two hands you couldn’t make him let go. His eyes were on yours, an amused smile on his face as tears rolled down yours. This was the look of a predator that had total control of the situation as his victim struggled to fight. 

“S...stop it...” You said so quiet it was barely a squeak. Jacob began squeezing your breast again before switching to the other one.  
“Hm?” Was the only response you got from him as he continued to violate you. 

“Pl..please… stop… Please.” You tried again, a little louder than last time. 

“Why should I? You don’t listen to me.” He replied.

Another tear rolled down your cheek, you let go of his wrist and tried pulling back, pushing your hands against his chest to get some force behind your struggles. His other hand was firm around the back of your neck.

“J..just… Let go” You cried out closing your eyes tight.

You felt him put more pressure on the back of your neck as his hand let go of your breast, suddenly he was pushing you downwards toward the floor, you stood firm fighting his force with your own determination. It didn’t last long, his fingers found a pressure point on your shoulder and he pressed down harshly causing you to fall to your knees. Once on your knees you grabbed onto his jeans, one hand on either leg. The pressure on your shoulder let up, his hand was now on the back of your head pushing your face into his bulge behind the jeans. You instinctively tried pushing against his legs to pull yourself away from the his hardened member, feeling the zipper against your cheek. 

“Better?” He asked in sarcastic tone. 

“No..STOP IT!!” You shouted out, you felt the denim becoming wet from your tears, his cock twitching every so often.  
He let out a laugh before letting go of your head. You practically threw yourself in the opposite direction of him, you legs unfolding from under you so you were now sitting on the floor. You felt pain from your healing gunshot wound. You reached down to hold your waist but the sudden realisation that you were topless took over and you crossed your arms over your chest as you sobbed, still scooting back until your back was against the cold wall. You brought your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around your legs, you buried your face into your knees trying to suppress the sobs.   
Jacob shook his head and walked over to you, he stood a few inches away then crouched down.  
“Look at me (name)” He said softly. You kept your face down to your knees. You flinched as you felt his hand on the top of your head, he was now gently stroking your hair, taken aback, you looked up at him terrified of what he was going to do next, you began trying to control your breathing before you went into another panic attack.  
He stood up straight and pulled you by the hair with him, you tried to grab his hand to get him off you. Once you were on your feet he slammed his hands on the wall behind you, either side of your head, he leaned in closer, you straightened your arms out to push him away but you could feel your arms shake as he forced himself more forward. Your arms buckled and he was pressed up against you now a lot quicker than he intended. You turned your head to the side to avoid eye contact again. His lips were now against your ear.

“You know, I could take you right here… Right now. No one would come to save you, no one cares if you scream, Oh I hope you do. While you tremble in fear beneath me, your beloved deputy lies probably half dead in a room with innocent men he killed, ready to execute my plans… without him even knowing it.” His cold words sent shivers down your spine.

He shoved himself off the wall and backed away from you while watching you. You felt like he was toying with you, making this a very sick and twisted game of cat and mouse. All the stories you heard about him… None of it was true. He was worse in person, a real life demonic entity sent from the very pits of Hell to torment others.   
You remained still against the wall until Jacob’s shouting made you jump and yelp in terror.

“PEACHES GET IN HERE!” He boomed.

The door swung open and the nervous young man entered the room. You caught his name on his uniform this time. “Pratt”.  
Pratt looked at you cowering against the wall, topless and terrified before looking back to Jacob awaiting instructions.

“Take her back to her room Peaches. Bathroom first though. And (name) someone will be in with your breakfast. I will see you soon.” Jacob said in a sinister way. 

Pratt placed his hand on your shoulder and you jumped in fright which in turn made him jump too. He pulled you from the wall and walked you down the halls and back towards the bathroom you knew well. Once you sobbed and cleaned your face up thoroughly you were led to the room you seemed to reside in. Once inside you grabbed another top from the locker and threw it on before sitting on your bed in silence.

As he said, someone brought in your usual breakfast, you ate and drank everything given to you. After breakfast you walked to the window and stared out of it. This morning’s incident still haunting you. You didn’t feel safe here anyway but even less now after the whole ordeal. You don’t know what made him stop but you glad he did. You figured this was how he tortured people, reduce them into a broken pile before sending them away once again.   
The rest of the day you sat there, wondering about Rook, wondering if he was okay and what Jacob meant. Dinner came and went as usual and you got your bathroom relief, it was uneventful as usual.  
On the final time the guard came in to send you to the bathroom, he brought in what looked like a tea cup. You didn’t question it when you came back, you obeyed when ordered to drink it up. You almost couldn’t stomach it but you managed to finish it.

You soon began regretting drinking it a short while after, you felt unsteady on your feet and light headed. You collapsed on the bed and that was the last thing you knew before it went all black.


	7. What is your sin?

You heard faint voices, it was fuzzy and muffled, you tried to move but felt something pulling at your wrists painfully. Disorientated you tried to call out but something in your mouth prevented you from speaking. You couldn’t see at all, at first you wondered if you had gone blind before logic took over and you realised you must have been blindfolded. There was a draught on your legs and midriff which made you think you were no longer dressed. You pointed your toes out and just felt something hard and flat under them, perhaps the floor? You soon realised you were dangling by your arms, your breath quickened along with your pulse.

The sounds began clearing up and you heard what sounded like Jacob speaking to someone and footsteps that echoed around you.

“Yeah she was cowering and crying… I almost felt bad for her… Almost.” You heard Jacob say.

Then the unfamiliar voice responded. “At least you know you are getting through when they cry. We can strike Lust from possible sins then. At least for now.” 

“We still don’t know what she got up to with that deputy so don’t be so quick to assume just because she broke down with me.” Jacob answered back to the other male.

“Very well. We still have to find out her sin so I can display it for the world to see. Surprised you called me at all, you normally can handle things on your own.” The other man responded.

“I can handle it no problem, I just know you love these types. Just keep your temper in check, don’t want her to go the same way as the last. In fact for that reason I will not be leaving you alone with her. She should be awake by now anyway.” Jacob said before you heard footsteps grow closer. 

You felt a hand rest on the side of your waist, another hand tugged at the gag in your mouth until the gag fell from your lips and hung around your neck. You swallowed hard as soon as you could freely.

“So pup. Willing to share some information with us?” Jacob said, his voice was too close for comfort.   
You didn’t answer him, you continued to hang there silently. Jacob chuckled loudly.  
“Where are my manners?!” 

You felt the blindfold being pulled off and the light flooded your vision, you squinted trying to see what was in front of you.  
Jacob was now directly in front of you.

“(Name) meet John… My brother.” He said as he stepped out of the way allowing you to finally see what John looks like. He was shorter, smaller in frame but had the same blue eyes. John walked forward and placed a hand on your face, turning it side to side to get a better look.

“I am not convinced lust isn’t one of her sins. Just look at her, good enough to be a Monet painting.” John said as he let go of your face and stepped back.

You looked over to Jacob then back at John before looking around the room. There were many tools and items on tables in this room. Knives, needles and a tattoo gun was the ones closest to the brothers. You spotted a metal chair with shackles on the arms of it not too far away from the table. 

“W...What are you going to do to me?” You asked unsure you wanted to hear the answer. You looked down to your body to see that you were in some kind of sports crop top and your jeans you were wearing had been cut into shorts, too short in your opinion. More like hotpants.   
John let out a light chuckle and turned to his elder brother.

“We are going to find out your sins. You don’t have to atone for them just yet though. Just answer us truthfully and nothing will be done to you.” He said with a smile that seemed too friendly for the situation.  
Jacob stepped forward. “Here is a nice little question. Have you had any relations to the rookie deputy since joining him sexual or romantic?”

You shook your head. “No” You answered.

John then pressed on. “Have you wanted to?”

“N..No” You answered quickly without hesitation. The brother looked at one another then back to you. Jacob asked another.

“Have you ever taken from us, whether it be maps or extra ammo from any outposts?” 

“Yes.” You answered truthfully

John added to that question. “Have you taken more than what you ever needed? Ammunition for weapons you don’t even have?”

“No.. I never did” You answered again.

John nodded and asked another. “Have you ever consumed anything even when you didn’t need to? Food, alcohol anything more than needed since coming here?”

“What? I only ate and drank what I needed to!” You raised your voice.

Jacob asked his question next. “You kill our people out of anger? You ever take anyone out without needing too?”

Your eyes grew wide at this question. There were peggies in the distance that you and Rook sniped to prevent running into them later. You had also taken down many peggies who were shooting at you but you never thought it was out of anger, it was to survive.

“I only k..killed your people because they would have killed me first!” You cried out. 

John and Jacob looked at one another again then back to you.

“That wasn’t the question” John said.

“Th..Then no I haven’t” You answered back.

“You ever decide not to do something because you couldn’t be bothered to?” Jacob asked you.

“Well yes… We all have though!” You answered as panic arose inside you

“Ever wanted something someone else had? House, car, weapons, family, boyfriend?” Jacob asked again. 

You thought about it. Sure your friend had it all, perfect job, husband, cabin surrounded by forests and lakes and on visits you sat at her kitchen table wishing you had what she had since your job sucked, you lived with room mates because you couldn’t afford a place of your own and you were single not to mention the debt you were in. Your hesitation to answer would be a dead give away so you answered the truth.

“Yes...”

John spoke up next. “You ever dress up and feel a million bucks? Wear something flashy that would make others envious? Ever been afraid to admit you were wrong?”

“No.” You said bluntly.

Jacob shook his head. “You lied there. You will not admit you are wrong about Project Eden’s Gate. So John, what are her sins?”

John mulled it over before answering. “ Pride, Envy and Sloth. Now I need to find out to what level each sin was on. So tell me dear, do you not want to admit you were wrong about us?”

“Whether or not your d..doomsday stuff is true you are committing crimes, kidnapping, assault, murder! That is wrong! That is what the Sheriff and Marshal came here to arrest you all for! Not for being a cult!” You snapped back still feeling the fear weighing on your chest. 

John nodded to you and said nothing. He then asked you something else. “What is it you longed for that someone else had?”

 _‘I really have to answer that? Fuck sake..._ ’ You thought to yourself.  
“ My friend… She has everything she could want in the world. Her husband loves her provides for her if she ever needs it, she has or had this amazing cabin in the forest and could just go fishing whenever she wanted and hiking. She had a perfect job, forestry ranger so she got to spend her time outdoors. No money troubles and a social life that was always fun, she is even ready to start a family! So yeah I have been envious of her since… I don’t know.” You answered, already getting fed up of the questions.

John raised his hand as if he was silencing you. He had heard all he needed. He turned to Jacob.

“Envy… Her biggest sin. Followed by pride and then sloth. She could also be lying about the others. So I can do this in ink or with the blade. What do you think?” He had asked Jacob. 

The lump in your throat returned as he spoke, needles scared the hell out of you and you hated pain and the thought of him carving into your skin made you cringe. You started trying to pull against your bindings and swung your body side to side trying to get free.

“Tattoo it on her unless you want to hear her scream?” Jacob replied to his brother. 

John took a moment to think before answering. “She seems like a rather nice girl… Ink will suffice for this I think. I will put it on her… Wrist I think. Small enough to fit and visible.”

Jacob shrugged and walked over to you, his arms stretched up, you could feel him messing with something by your wrists until you felt all your body lift up a bit before he lowered you again. Your legs were not ready and you crumpled to the floor. John had busied himself with his tattoo gun and prepared it. Jacob picked you up off the floor and walked over to a table, still holding you up forcing you to walk rather unsteadily to the direction he wanted. Once at the table he lifted you on it and sat you down on the edge before jumping up on it himself. You didn’t have a chance to try to run, he grabbed you and pulled you toward him so your back was against his chest and his legs spread either side of you. He undone the ropes from your wrists, holding your left arm against your body and stretching out your right arm with his own right hand.

John walked over with a wet cloth and his tattoo gun. He looked at the back of your hand and up your arm up to where Jacob was holding, just below the elbow. 

“Don’t … please!” You begged as John wiped the area where he would begin the tattoo.   
Neither of them paid any attention to your plea, Jacob held you tightly even as you tried to wrestle out of his grip and John pressed the gun to you arm and began.   
You felt the scratch of the needle as it rapidly pushed ink into the skin, the gun looked and felt like it was vibrating rather than puncturing your soft skin. It wasn’t as painful as you expected but it was an uncomfortable feeling. Not as uncomfortable as Jacob’s death grip on you though.   
You endured the twenty minutes it took for him to write “ENVY” into your skin. The E was just below the back of your hand and the word trailed up to the middle of your forearm.   
John got a clean cloth and began wiping away the excess ink and filling in any part he missed out or that wasn’t deep enough before wiping it away again. He was pleased with his work and took the tools away to where he got them.   
You were now still in Jacob’s arms, when he let go of you, you still didn’t budge, you stared at the ink on your skin. You could feel him shift from behind you and back to the floor where he then pulled you off the table.

“Looks good.” Jacob said to his brother as he pushed you in the direction he was heading. 

“Thank you, I did try to make it look a bit presentable at least. So then what is next with her?” John replied.

“Poor thing looks like she needs a drink.” Jacob answered. John turned his head toward Jacob and gave him a dark smile.


	8. Where is your fight?

They took you from that room and led you around the halls until you all stopped at a door. Jacob opened it and pushed you inside the room. Multiple chairs and a table or two with alcohol on the them was the main theme of this room. You looked around uncertain of the reason they brought you here. You turned to Jacob, hoping to get through to the humanity you prayed was still within him.

“Please… I’m tired. I just want to go to bed.” You said with a rather pathetic whine. You really just wanted to be away from your tormentors right now.

John went straight to the booze and got himself a drink before sitting down. Jacob shook his head at you which was all you needed to see to know you were not leaving any time soon. Jacob grabbed your upper arm and threw you to the floor in front of a few chairs, including the one John sat in. Jacob joined his brother in getting a drink and sitting down.  
Jacob called out to you.  
“Come over here, come to me.”

You were about to get up when you heard him speak again. “Ah ah ah. On all fours.”

You stopped and stared at him. _‘I am not a fucking animal… What the? Why is he doing this?’_  
You reluctantly crawled on all fours toward him, you stopped a few inches away from his knee. He motioned you to come closer and you inched forward more and more until he stopped you. His legs were spread wide and you weren’t thrilled with how enclosed you felt between his thighs. You nervously looked up at him. He turned to John and spoke with a smile.

“That’s the look I love to see, right there. Like a dog unsure what their master wants.” 

John nodded at Jacob and looked to you, even he could see from his angle how scared you were right now.   
You faced away to avoid eye contact with either of them. This position was humiliating and they knew it. Jacob patted your head.  
“Like you just did with me, go crawl to my brother.” Jacob said as he pointed at John. You swallowed hard and sighed before backing away from him and crawling over to John slowly. John spread his legs wide as Jacob had done so you could get as close to him as you did for his eldest brother. You looked up at John with pleading eyes, hoping that at least this one will have decency and enough respect for you as another person to let you leave. 

John stared back down at you before speaking to his brother. “Oh yes, it is quite alluring.”   
You looked away from him after he spoke. _‘Neither of them have any conscience. Am I just a piece of fucking meat to them? Or a damn toy?’_  
Jacob whistled to you and patted his leg which you assumed was his signal for you to come back to him. You crawled over to him, keeping a bit more distance this time. 

“Here try some of this” He said as he grabbed your chin and tilted it up, the other hand poured his whiskey into your mouth. You didn’t have time to react, the only thing that did register was the taste, whatever he was drinking was strong. You pulled back quickly and coughed after swallowing, you ended up on your knees with the drink running down your neck. Jacob got off his chair and crouched down in front of you, he leaned down. You froze as you felt his tongue against your neck, he licked up toward your lips before you fell backwards in a quick way to get some distance between you and him.

“Its expensive shit, don’t want to waste a drop.” He said getting back to his chair.   
You scooted backward like you did in the morning, you were fed up of this humiliation and his harassment. Your loyalty to Rook was all that prevented you from telling Jacob everything so that he could leave you alone.

John leaned forward uttering a few words. “She really does have that trapped animal look. Just as you said. Does she have fight though?”

“Let’s find out.” Jacob replied.

You gave them both a confused look but that look soon turned to terror when Jacob got up and stormed over toward you. You cowered below him, he hoisted you up on your feet by grabbing your upper arm.   
“Like this morning, I want you to take off your top, show my brother what you showed me.” He said sternly.

“Pl..please, no. I don’t want to. Please let me go to bed.” You begged holding back more tears.

Jacob looked you up and down before replying. “And this time I want you to take off what’s left of your jeans.”

You shook your head, if you would have spoken you just know your voice would have cracked. 

“I wasn’t asking Sweetheart.” He said in a deeper tone.

John got off his seat and joined you and Jacob as you backed yourself against the wall.   
“Please… Don’t make me do this. I beg you” You said, the voice breaking and your eyes filling with tears. 

“You heard him, take them off.” John said as he stood beside Jacob. 

You trembled still refusing to strip off to entertain these monsters. Jacob seemed to have lost patience and once again approached you, making you feel even more trapped than before. You held your breath as he reached out and grabbed your crop top, he violently tugged it over your head, the straps snapped as he did and once again you were topless before him. You crossed your arms over your chest.   
The tears rolled down your cheeks and you choked back sobs.

“Stop it!” You cried out. 

John let out a laugh, clearly amused at your begging. “Last chance to drop your jeans. Or I will remove them” He said sharply.

“no...” You said almost like a whisper, feeling weak from fear your legs buckled beneath you and you slid to the floor. You hugged your knees tightly and buried your face into them trying to hold on the bit of dignity you had left. 

“Why… Why are you doing this to m...me?” You cried, your voice muffled but still heard.

Jacob was the one to answer you. “You made it clear, you wanted to be our enemy. What do you think happens at war? They capture the enemy and give them an easy ride until they die or are released or convert? No. They make sure to break you first and you still show resistance so I am going to break you day by day.” 

John’s radio began to crackle. You could just hear what was being said.

“..Sir… … Deputy…has.... Destroyed…. Yes sign… …. Rye’s plane.” 

John let out a growl before turning to you. “Your little boyfriend will regret that...”  
He looked at Jacob and sighed. “I must go and see what is going on down South, but I will come back for some more fun, I promise. We need to send a clear message to that fucking deputy.”

Jacob nodded. “He knows I have his fuck buddy right here. Surprised he went back to your place to fuck it up. Thought he would have tried saving the poor damsel in distress first. More fun for me. But don’t you worry, I will send him a message.”

John nodded to Jacob before turning and leaving the room. You were relieved for the absence of John, hopefully now Jacob would become bored and let you go to bed.

You remained on the floor hugging your legs tightly and trembling.  
“You want to go back to bed?” Jacob asked you.

 _‘Is his cruelness just a front for others to see? Or is there something more sinister at work here?’_ You thought to yourself.  
You looked up and nodded to Jacob. 

“Got to do something for me first.” He continued. You cringed at the thought but he continued his sentence.  
“I want to see you, fully. So drop the jeans.” 

You shook your head at him. 

“Why not?” He asked.

You didn’t want to answer that, what reason did you even need for not wanting to undress for a man you wanted nothing to do with? It was YOUR body you have the right to hide it from anyone. You thought it be best to answer him before he lost his patience again.

“B..Because it is m..my body… I d..don’t show it unless...” You began but you didn’t get to finish your sentence.

“Unless you are fucking the guy?” Jacob asked. He let out a short laugh. “Easily arranged Darlin’” 

You hugged your legs tighter than before at his words, he stopped what he was doing to examine your body language. After a moment of staring at you and gauging your reaction he hoisted you up again by the upper arm and slammed your back hard into the wall. 

“Well like it or not, I gave you an order and I hate to be disobeyed.” He hissed.  
He held you in place with one hand around your throat while his other opened the front of what was left of your jeans with ease, before pulling them down and letting them drop to the floor.   
You had no panties in that locker and as a result you always had to go commando.   
He kept his hand on your throat as you tried to pry his fingers off your neck. He started looking you up and down, taking in every detail of your body. Finally he let you go and you dropped back to the floor, shaking and sobbing, the fear you felt was paralyzing. He took a step back from you then turned his back completely to get another drink, leaving you where you were. 

“Good girl… Now you can get some rest. Told you it was as easy as that but of course… You had to make it a struggle. It’s fine though, we will have more of these… intimate times together don’t you worry. Maybe when I command you to strip next time, you will just do it instead of becoming… This.” He said before knocking his drink back.   
He walked back over to you and pulled you up to your feet again. He opened the door and walked you down the hallways. He made you walk in front of him with his hand on your shoulder leading you the right way. 

“You have one damn fine ass though.” You heard him say as he marched you on. You tried to block it out.   
When you reached the bathroom you knew so well you were relieved that you hadn’t seen anyone in the halls who could have seen you in this state. Once you had taken care of business it was back to your room. First thing you did is rush to the locker but the pick of clothes was incredibly slim this time. Mostly lingerie, strappy things that you wouldn’t dream of wearing. Shorts and skirts that were too short to leave anything to the imagination. The only tops you could see was short cut off tops with the words “trouble maker” across the chest. As you stared at the locker you jumped when Jacob rest his hand on your shoulder.

“Thought you needed a new wardrobe… John brought them up” He said smugly. You wrinkled up your nose at the sight of these outfits. Just what does Jacob have planned for you anyway?


	9. Spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a friend!

You stared at the items inside the locker, not wanting to pick any of these. They either were too short or had dirty slogans on them and left little to the imagination. Jacob reached into the locker and removed something he thought was fitting for you.  
It was a babydoll night dress, it was cut off on the thighs but at least it covered most of the torso. It was a shiny satin black too, he held it out in front of you.

“Put this on” He ordered.

You hesitated, worried why he would want you to wear something so revealing and degrading in your situation for a man you wanted nothing to do with.  
“Or… You could stay naked, Either way I’m not complaining Sweetheart.” He said with a wink. 

You snatched the babydoll nightdress and put it on as fast as you could. It was strange but even having a small thin layer of fabric covering you made you feel marginally safer already.   
Jacob slowly spun you around, looking at how it covered you.

“Perfect...” He purred, giving your ass a squeeze.   
You gasped, unsure what gave you the spout of courage you needed, you turned around and slapped Jacob across the cheek.  
Both of you stood there stunned for a second. His shocked expression turned to a smile and he actually backed away.

“Alright, fine. You’re tired. Get some rest. I might see you tomorrow.” He said with a wicked grin before turning toward the door and leaving, locking the door before heading down the halls.

You let out a sigh of relief and slumped to your bed.   
_‘This whole situation is fucked up. They don’t care if I give them information or not, they just want a play thing to torment… Rook, why did you leave the area? I need you… I need help. I can’t do this alone. Jacob is getting a bit more… hands on every day, these outfits… These clothes are something someone in the sex industry would wear or adventurous couples. This is fucked up.’_

You got off the bed and walked to the window, staring out at the dark forest, some parts were lit up from peggies patrolling casting elongated and sometimes scary shadows. You let out a sigh.

“Rook… Come back. I need you.” You said aloud to no one in particular. 

Unbeknown to you, there was a hidden camera in the room with a mic. On the other end of it all Jacob sat at his desk, watching and listening on a small screen. He watched you pace the room and look through the locker.   
The thuggish brute sat on his office chair, stroking himself,thoughts of you squirming beneath him spurred him on, his breathing deep and laboured as he thought about taking you where you stood.  
On the screen he saw you looking for something that covered your body much better than what you were currently wearing.   
You thought you had found something, it was a long chemise that stopped just above the knees, it felt like you had won the fucking lottery. You yanked the babydoll off and threw it to the floor, scrambling to get into the chemise you had found.  
It certainly was long enough but like with everything in this God forsaken place, there was a catch. The chemise had half cup bra like feel to it. Your breasts spilled out, no matter how hard you tried to cover up.   
You let out a grunt of frustration and sat on the bed, you caught yourself before you broke down sobbing.  
“Why me? There are dozens of other women around for fuck sake. Why does Jacob torture me?… Where the hell are you Rook? Are you out there planning on saving me? Or am I a lost cause to you? Thrown to the fucking wolves… And fuck you Jacob… I fucking hate it here, I hate the clothes, I hate the peggies, I hate this fucking room and I hate you!” A sob escaped your throat at the end of your rant.

Jacob stayed on his seat his hand around his shaft rubbing it furiously. Hearing you say his name no matter what context was all it took to bring him to climax, he let out a few moans as he pumped his shaft hard, spilling his seed on himself.

One thing you did find in the locker, right at the bottom and hidden under other suggestive apparel was a zip up hoody. You chucked it on and zipped it up. At least now you weren’t baring your breasts for all to see.   
It didn’t take long before exhaustion took over, you lay on top of your bed, drifting off to the one place that may bring you joy, the land of dreams.

The morning routine was the usual, breakfast and bathroom then back to your room where you were left alone with your thoughts. This alone was enough to start eating away at your mental stability, anxiety, fear, anticipation were all building day by day. You no longer knew whether you were coming or going. Thankfully a it had been eight days passed without incident, no Jacob, no John and no sudden interruptions other than food, water and toilet. You were taken to the showers twice since you last saw Jacob you were just pleased he wasn’t the one watching you shower. 

You had moved your bed to be by the window, if you were staying in this little prison you sure as Hell wanted it to suit your wants. The table had been moved along with the bed too. Little did you know, Jacob watched you do all this and was completely fine with it. Now he got to watch you sleep as the camera was in the corner, above the locker and facing the window and door. You had made one friend… A very small spider, smaller than a grain of rice, it lived around the window and you would occasionally voice your thoughts to this spider as it sat in the corner of the window.

You had changed clothes a few times in the last few days, you were wearing the very short distressed denim shorts, long thigh high black socks, white short tee-shirt that had “trouble maker” written across it and the black hooded jacket from before.   
You stared out of the window, elbow on the sill, palm of your hand under your chin and cheek while sitting on your bed.   
_‘It’s been eleven days I think… Eleven days since I saw Rook… Would have thought he would have come for me by now… I would have risked everything to save him. I bust my ass trying to keep him safe on our missions. Maybe he has forgotten me… Or doesn’t care. He was so hell bent on saving Hudson… Maybe he would be the same for me. He has his new friend helping him out I bet, bet she is some hot, super model, farm girl with a banging body… I just wanted to find Lori, see if she was safe or dead. I wonder if he would still do that for me?’_

You let out a big sigh and spoke your thoughts aloud as you stared at the spider. “I don’t think I can take much more of this boredom, Spidey. Same four walls daily. Same damn routine. Maybe I will do sit ups first before press ups in the morning… Make a change from press ups then sit ups. Stupid fucking guards won’t even make conversation. And now I am sitting here on my own, talking to a damn spider… Fuck sake. I think I need human contact and soon too… If not I might just go insane.”

You spent the rest of your day breathing on the window and drawing pictures on the fog on the glass. You started to notice the sun going down and your stomach was grumbling. _‘Wait… Where was dinner? Dinner is before sundown…_ ’  
You thought to yourself. You began questioning whether or not this was a dream, it was always the same routine for you. 

The sky had turned a dark red, the sun had gone behind the mountains and the temperature dropped slightly. You knew it was well past dinner time by now. You soon turned hopeful when you heard footsteps approaching.

The lock clicked and the door opened slowly. You had imagined seeing the usual guard with a tray in his hand but instead, the sight that greeted you was Pratt, empty handed too. You furrowed your brow in confusion.

“Get up and follow.” He said bluntly.

“Where?” You asked. He let out a frustrated groan. “Just do as I say and we will be fine. Just come with me.”

“Are you helping me escape?” You asked hopefully. Pratt said nothing, he gestured you to leave the room and for once you happily followed orders. You followed behind him as he took you down the halls after taking you to the bathroom. Your hopes were dashed when he led you to the stairs that lead to the upper levels.

“I thought I was free?!” You yelled. Pratt turned around giving you an icy stare. “I never said you were free! Don’t you get it? You are not free, we belong to him now. Rook isn’t coming back, he… He left for Henbane river for fuck sake now march your ass up those stairs!” He snapped back at you. You let out a growl of frustration before walking up the stairs and being led to another set of stairs going up. Once on the top level, you were brought to a hallway that had two doors on either side. As a matter of fact this floor looked like it only had two rooms up here. Pratt knocked the door and you heard that familiar yet terrifying voice.

“Enter.” Was all he said.  
The door was opened and inside you saw what looked like some kind of social room, similar to the one John and Jacob tormented you in but bigger.   
You looked around anxiously before spotting the glass sliding doors leading to a balcony, you made a mental note of where to head should you get a chance to run.   
Jacob and Pratt had a brief exchange of words, nothing you even paid attention to before Pratt was sent away where he closed the door behind him. 

Jacob looked you up and down hungrily, he looked like he was about to pounce at any given moment. You reached down, zipping your jacket up, that extra layer giving you that miniature boost of security.   
“ Hungry?” Jacob asked you with a rather calm and polite tone.

You nodded, refusing to say a word to him.  
He took a sip from his glass of scotch and motioned you to sit down at the large table in the room. You cautiously obeyed.  
He sat on the table itself before speaking.  
“Your deputy friend has attacked Henbane. Causing chaos over there for our poor, naive and rather drugged up sister. We need to find a way to bring him back here. And you...” He took another sip of scotch and continued. “You are going to help.”

“Why would I help you?” You mumbled back.

“You don’t have to do anything really. I am going to do all the work and all you got to do is be yourself. If he doesn’t respond or come to us… Well, it only gets worse.” He answered.

You gave him a look of confusion, hoping he would elaborate more on what he just said. He cleared his throat and pointed at your chest.  
“You know the drill, take your clothes off.”

You narrowed your eyes, your body tense and in your eyes defiance.

“Clothes off or you get a beating. One or the other pet.” He said placing his empty glass down.

You stood up quickly, the chair caught on the carpet and fell backwards making a loud thud. Jacob slid himself off the table and started walking around it toward you. You did a one-eighty and sprinted toward the door Pratt left through. Upon reaching the handle and jiggling it furiously you realised he must have locked it behind himself. You felt sweat beads on your temple, heat on the back of your neck and a lead weight on your chest.

“LET ME OUT!” You screamed at the door, your fists pounding on it, praying Pratt would see sense and let you free.

You turned back around to see Jacob standing just behind you.


	10. Tensions released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, it gets kind of dark here. Read at own risk.

You didn’t even have time to react, you saw the back of his hand then felt an explosion of pain across your cheek, his back hander had been hard enough to turn your head, spots of black and red danced in your vision. You slowly turned to look at him but that only gave you a second to see his hand, open palmed as he grabbed you by the throat hard. His other hand unzipped your jacket, you wrapped your own hands around his wrist, trying to pull him off your neck.  
He held onto your throat tightly, making breathing a chore, while holding onto his wrist you kicked your legs out repeatedly, using his arm to pull yourself up slightly to allow your legs to be raised from the floor. The harder you kicked the harder he squeezed but you refused to go out like this.  
You managed to land your heel on his inner thigh hard, whatever you hit worked because he released you and staggered back with a growl. You took the opportunity to suck in a deep breath before making a beeline for the sliding doors to the balcony, luck was on your side as it was unlocked.

Jacob was moving toward you at a frightening pace. Once out of the doors you slammed them shut again and went to the railings of the balcony, your heart sank. The only way down was a sheer drop, at this height you may not even survive if you landed anything other than perfect.   
You felt a hand around your mouth, you realised you didn’t hear the door open, you were too focused on trying to figure out what to do next. 

“Well that didn’t work out for you did it Sweetheart?” He said in a sultry low voice.   
He grabbed you by the back of your neck and pushed you toward the railings, your hands wrapped around the bars trying to steady yourself as his other hand left your mouth and started pulling on the jacket, until he forced your hands away from the railings for a second just to take it off. He still kept pushing you downwards, you were almost bent over trying your best not to just fall forward to meet a bone shattering death. He pulled the tee-shirt up and over your breasts, skilfully unclasping your bra with one hand. You continued to push back to get away from the edge, painfully ignorant of the breeze that made your nipples stand to attention.

You tried to carefully fight as his hand was on the front of your shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them before sliding them off your hips. The metal button made a small metallic sound as it clashed with the metal railing.  
The panties were a thing of the past with one violent tug from Jacob. The elastic and silk tearing from the force leaving you exposed to him.  
The pressure he put on the back of your neck was increasing, your hips and the top of your thighs pressed painfully into the only barrier you had to prevent you falling, your stomach was pressed hard onto the top of the railings and your hands, gripping them so tightly your knuckles went white.

“N..no...” You mumbled, fearing that at any minute he would throw you from the top to meet your maker.  
You felt something wet rubbing against your folds, lubricating your entrance.  
A single tear rolled down your cheek to your chin before dropping down to the concrete four or five stories below.  
“Not like this...” You sobbed.

“Would you rather I place you on a bed of fucking rose petals?” He sneered.

“I can’t lose it like this… Please, Jacob. Don’t...” You said between sobs.

“Can’t… Lose it?” Jacob said, pausing a moment before the realisation hit him. “You aren’t? No fucking way!”

You said nothing but nodded to answer him. He let out a short abrupt laugh. “Then this is going to be more of a treat than I thought! Thank you God above for this gift!” He said, border line yelling more like it.

You could feel his finger around your hole, gently lubricating the rim. His grip on your neck never letting up. You gasped when something larger and warmer feeling than his finger pressed against your exposed entrance.

“This is probably going to hurt...” Jacob said as he pushed the head of his member slowly against your unused small opening, you could feel him stretching you around it’s head already. You clenched your jaw, wanting to lunge forward but the impending death from doing so holding you in place. You gasped as the head pushed in fully, now you had to stretch around his shaft. It was no much easier than the initial stretching.   
Sadistically, Jacob pressed down on the back of your neck roughly almost knocking you over the edge and instinctively you pulled backwards, in doing so you forced him in side you fully. Your ass was pressed against his pelvis, you felt discomfort and pain inside as his member throbbed inside you. The tears flowed freely down your face.

“Told you.” He said with a hint of amusement as he pulled his hips back and thrust himself back inside of you making you jerk forward and once again you tried to back away from the edge and right back into him, he repeated the action a few more times, his thrusts increasing in force.

“Pl...Please… I don’t … want to fall!” You cried.  
Jacob stopped for a second, a dark look in his eyes.  
“Sure thing hon” He purred before pulling out of you. You were relieved to feel his member slide out of you. Jacob then turned you around and put his hands on your waist, hoisting you up so you were now sitting on the balcony railings with your back toward the sheer drop.   
In panic you tried to pull forward, grabbing at his jacket, he put his hand around your throat and lined himself up against your entrance again before roughly pushing himself in. In doing so, you could feel yourself slide backward, in a moment of panic you wrapped your legs around his waist to steady yourself, your hands were around his wrist as he held onto your throat. Right now he was the only thing stopping you from falling to your death.   
He bucked his hips into repeatedly, when your ass slid backwards you used you legs to slide back toward him.  
He had complete control of this situation, he left you with only two choices. Fall to your death or “encourage” him to fuck you more by pulling yourself against him for safety. Whoever said brawn can’t be brainy was wrong. His grip on your neck tightened as his thrusts became rougher, the angle he had inside you was uncomfortable to say the least and when he thrust deeper inside you it became painful. His thrusts got sloppy and out of rhythm, his breathing laboured, as he began grunting you felt him release your throat and grab you by the thighs, lifting you off the railings. You wrapped your arms around his neck, terrified he was going to throw you over the barrier. He continued to hold you, his cock sliding in and out of you rapidly now, the sound of skin on skin echoing around you could feel his balls slapping your ass as he sped up and backed away from the railings but not by much.

His teeth met the soft and reddened skin of your neck, biting harshly almost breaking the skin. You let out a yelp as he continued to bite you in multiple spots on the neck. One hand left you ass and you felt his fingers digging into your ribs, small gasps slipped your lips as he knocked the air out of your lungs and then finally after a few more rough thrusts, he stopped. His member twitching inside you and his breathing deep as if he had done a marathon.   
He continued to hold onto you as he walked backwards, back through the sliding doors and to the safety of room. You kept your arms around his neck and legs around his waist, your face flushed, cheeks wet from tears and pain within from this brutal assault. 

Jacob carried you to a rather comfy looking chair and set you down in it as his cock slid out of you, your arms and legs slipped off him like lead weights as you stared down at nothing in particular.   
He took a few steps back and tucked himself back in and straightened up his clothes before closing the sliding door but left an inch gap open. He sat poured himself another drink and grabbed a cigar and lighter, making his way toward you. He slumped himself in a chair beside the one you were sat in.  
You could feel his thick seed running out of your entrance and down your ass and thigh. It was a feeling that made you feel sick to your core.   
Jacob lit his cigar up and took a deep drag before exhaling.

“That was beautiful darlin’. Really it was. Truly worth the wait I can tell you. You will get used to it, don’t you worry.” He said after taking a sip of his drink. 

_‘Sick fucker… He really enjoyed my pain, fear and misery. Rook isn’t even coming for me. Neither is Eli. Why am I even loyal to them? If I tell him what he wants to know, surely he will kill me or let me go right? What use am I to him after that besides… This...’_  
You thought to yourself. Another tear leaked from the corner of your eye, you would have thought there was nothing left by now. Jacob saw the tear and shook his head as he spoke.

“No use crying over it. It happened, you are not a virgin any more so be glad you got to experience it before death.”  
His words caused you to look up and directly at him, you had a look on your face like a deer caught in headlights. You gave him a confused yet startled look before speaking.

“W..What?… You’re just going to… After….” A sob cut you off before you could even finish that sentence. Jacob raised his eyebrows at you.

“Well not right now, damn I am not heartless, just gave me the best lay in a loooong time and you think I am going to just slit your throat or crush it straight after? What sort of gentleman would that make me?” He said before laughing and taking another drink and drag of the cigar.

Your breathing was laboured, sobs breaking up deep breaths, your stomach dropped, heart sank at his words. You tried to focus on something else but the uncomfortable feeling of slick on your thigh and ass brought you right back to it all. It was then you realised that you still had one leg in your shorts still, right now it was around your ankle. You put your other leg in and pulled them up, shakily standing as you did them up. You pulled your top down next after dropping your bra. You could see bruises already forming on your arms where you were pressed into the railings along with your hips, thighs and stomach. A few finger shaped bruises started appearing on your ribs where he gripped you earlier. You could only imagine what your face and neck was going to look like in the morning.   
You continued to stare into space for a few more minutes before standing up again, shakily and weak. Jacob watched as you slowly put one foot in front of the other and walked away from the chairs, holding onto anything near you for support.

“Now where the hell you going?” He said putting his cigar out in the ashtray beside him. You didn’t answer, you just made your way to the door and once again jiggled the handle. It was still locked.   
He approached you from behind and in a flat tone you spoke. 

“I… I want to go to bed now...” 

“Thought you were hungry?” Jacob replied. You didn’t answer him you just collapsed into a pile on the floor sobbing.  
The fiery haired soldier crouched down behind you and rest his hand on your shoulder.  
“Food first. Then I will take you to bed.” He said with a suggestive attitude which you didn’t even catch.   
Jacob lifted you to your feet and guided you back to the semen stained chair you sat on previously.   
Even he felt a little pity for you after what he had done. Pity was as far as it went though because Jacob Seed wasn’t done with you yet.


	11. No hero

Jacob picked up a radio and called out to someone. “PEACHES bring us some damn food? Just worked up a hell of an appetite. Who knows maybe I need to fuel myself for round two.” 

You stared at the floor. You were no longer hungry, you didn’t want anything except to be swallowed up by a pit of darkness. Jacob’s light hearted jokes weren’t helping, it was making things worse for you. You just suffered the worst thing you could have imagined in your opinion and this asshole is making it a joke. 

Jacob turned to you. “So after food, I reckon I could go another round. Unless, you feel like telling me where Eli Palmer is holding up...” 

“Please… I just want to lay down” You whispered, you didn’t even have the strength to keep a conversation right now.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. You and your boyfriend started this. Running around playing cops and robbers. Did you think there wouldn’t be consequences for your actions? He will feel them himself, don’t you worry. Right now you are taking enough punishment but I could always give you his as well if you want?” Jacob replied.

You never got a chance to answer as Pratt came in the room with two serving trays, placed them on the table before looking over to you. You could see his expression, it looked like his heart broke right there and then. He knew what happened and he knew it was his fault, or so you thought. You blamed him for not letting you get away when he brought you to this room. For not leaving the door unlocked. He really was Jacob’s slave.

Jacob got off his chair again and took your hand, pulling you out of the chair and sitting you down at the table. The food smelt good but you were in no mood to eat right now. You wanted to shut down.   
Pratt left the room leaving you alone with Jacob again. Jacob was happily eating what looked like rations. After dinner was finished, well his anyway, he lifted you out of the chair before speaking.

“You really should have eaten something…” He said as he pulled you along toward the door unlocking it and dragging you down the hall to the stairs. You limply went with him, in your mind you were terrified to see what he was going to do to you next but part of you hoped he was just going to throw you in your room like discarded laundry.   
He brought you down more stairs and around so many corners you lost your way already until finally he reached the room he was after. It look familiar before he even opened the door. Then you saw it, this is the room you received your tattoo. Jacob shoved you inside and sat you down forcefully in the chair, locking your arms in the shackles built into the chair.   
You were fully alert once again as you looked around the concrete room, this time there was a video camera on the table. Jacob had left the door open but it wasn’t like you could go anywhere anyway, you couldn’t even cry out once he put the gag in your mouth. 

A peggie you recognised joined Jacob and closed the door behind him before picking up the video camera and pointing it at you. You knew it was recording from the red light, the peggie trailed the camera over your body, capturing all your new bruises and marks, you didn’t realise the mark on your face from Jacob’s backhander earlier but the camera picked it up. The camera trailed lower to your legs and then back up before the peggie backed up, Jacob came into view, his hands behind his back as he strolled around in front of you.

“I bet you think you are winning, don’t you deputy… Blowing up the shrines of Henbane. Well done, you killed a few lost causes. And while you play around your dear sweet girlfriend here.” He paused as he stopped walking, he was now behind you, he placed both hands on your shoulders, leaned down so his cheek was against yours, you tried to move away from him.  
Jacob continued his speech.  
“She cries for you to save her. Oh boy I have not been kind to her, she cries any harder and I am going to have a damp problem in here. But she doesn’t lose sight, she hasn’t even let slip where you and Eli meet up and all the while, you are in another region, left her here, without a friend in the world so you can play with angels.   
Surprised she hasn’t spilled it all out already.”  
Jacob’s hand left your shoulder and he caressed your cheek with the tips of his fingers, you pressed your face against his trying to avoid his touch. 

“You see deputy… She is strong. The first chance you got, you ran. Eli and his goons still hide away and everyday she suffers for it. You’re no hero...” He said, staring into the camera.   
The peggie zoomed in on your eyes, you could see the exhaustion and fear and not to mention agony behind them. The peggie shut the camera off after that and set it down on the table. Jacob turned his head to the side and kissed you on the cheek.

“Well done darling. Really, well done.” He praised, his fingers stroking the side of your neck, over where he had bitten earlier. You flinched away as the sensitive skin stung under his touch.   
You cringed at the thought of others seeing that video, everyone would know that you had your legs spread for the eldest Seed brother, everyone would know you’re a whore.   
Jacob let you out of the shackled and removed the gag.   
You could still feel the wetness that was Jacob’s juice on your thigh, as much as you wanted to go to bed and retreat into the dream world, you also wanted to shower badly, scrub every part of your body where he touched you.  
You remained on the chair, waiting to be told you could leave, Jacob walked back over to you with a glass of water and held it in front of you.  
You shakily took the glass and knocked back the water, handing the glass back to him. He set the glass aside and smiled, showing his white teeth.

“Let’s get you to bed then.” Jacob said as he took your hand, pulling you out of the chair.   
He led you back through the halls until you reached the bathroom where you were allowed to do your business before taking you back to your room. You threw yourself on your bed even while he was still in the room.

“You did good today.” Jacob said before turning to leave and locking the door behind him. You lay on your bed alone with your thoughts once again.  
 _‘Surely Rook will come for me now… He has to, I can’t stay here. Jacob has taken something I can’t ever get back.’_ A single tear rolled down your face.  
 _‘I don’t want to be pregnant… I can’t be. I don’t want a child and I don’t want him to be the father if I did have one… I want to go home… I want to wake up from this nightmare already_ ’

You sat up and removed your shorts and top. The drying mess on your thighs was a reminder of what took place no matter what you tried to do to pretend it didn’t happen. You poured some water out of the jug that was on your table and onto the teeshirt before bringing it to your thighs and intimate areas and scrubbing. It wasn’t a shower but you didn’t want to keep his fluids on or inside you. You used the tee-shirt to try and wipe his semen from inside you.  
Once again you were unknowingly being watched by Jacob. He let out a snort as he watched you desperately scrub away the results of his actions.  
You soon found sleep, you never even put clothes back on, you were so exhausted you passed out.


	12. Family gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback guys :)

You woke to the sound of the door opening, you wrapped the cover around yourself as quick as you could.  
The usual guard stood by the door, he looked especially grumpy this morning but you thought it was better not to question it.  
The guard spoke. “Get your ass up and follow me. Bathroom first then shower. You are being summoned.”

“Summoned?” You asked curiously. The guard said nothing more he just stood by the door. You looked down to the covers then back to him.  
“May I get dressed first please?” You asked shyly. The guard answered by shaking his head at you. You didn’t really want to step out of bed naked in front of him but you were more concerned about pissing him even more than he already was.  
Shyly you pulled the covers back and got out of bed, trying your best to hide your intimate areas from him, even as he turned his back and led you to the bathroom then shower.   
The shower felt incredible against your skin, the water was even warm this morning. You did your best to wash your lower parts, remove the corruption that Jacob had caused. Next was your hair and face. When you finished the guard handed you a large bath towel and led you back to your room. He stood in the doorway, he showed little to no interest in your naked form so far, you were still far from comfortable uncovering your body in front of him.   
You searched through the locker for something less revealing to wear, your best choices was a short, grey, pleated mini skirt and silky emerald green panties with black knee high socks and the matching bra to the panties along with a white cropped tee-shirt that exposed less than an inch of your midriff. You searched for the hooded jacket before the realization hit you.  
 _‘I left it in Jacob’s weird room! Fuck!’_   
Once you were dressed the guard took your hands behind your back and cuffed them. _‘This is a first… He doesn’t trust me? What did I do to show him I am not trust worthy?’_

The guard marched you through the halls and up the stairs, after the final flight of stairs you became hesitant to walk further. _‘No, not back in that room! No I can’t!_ ’   
The guard sighed in an annoyed manner before pulling you roughly up the rest of the stairs and toward the room you were assaulted in yesterday. He knocked the door then entered, pushing you in first.  
The handcuffs made sense now. At the table was Joseph with Faith on his left, Jacob was standing behind him and John beside Jacob.. _‘If only I had a gun...’_ You thought to yourself. Joseph gestured you to sit down opposite him. The guard left the room silently. You approached the table cautiously, John was straight to you and pulled the chair out for you to sit down.

“Thanks...” You said in a monotone voice before sitting down. John sat to your left and Jacob pulled out a chair and sat on your right, making sure you didn’t try anything.  
Joseph had a smile on his face, one that in a grocery store would seem friendly like a man having a good day and wanting to spread the cheer.   
He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Thirsty?”

You nodded to him not really wanting to speak right now with your abuser to your right. 

“Well what would you like, sweet child? We have coffee, English tea, hot chocolate or Thai tea. If you would like a cold drink I am afraid all we have to offer is water right now.” Joseph asked as if this was an interview to a job.

“Chocolate…. Please.” You answered him still feeling uncomfortable and you were certain it was showing. You felt Jacob releasing you from the handcuffs and they hit the floor with a heavy clunk. 

Faith got up and brought over the stuff needed to make it and let you sort out sugars and the sorts before sitting down in her seat again. She too seemed too happy to be here.

“I will get right to it.” Joseph began.   
“It came to my attention early this morning that a video of you was released and broadcast across the regions. This is absolutely fine by me. Jacob needs to bring that deputy here. However I couldn’t help but notice some substance coating your inner thigh. Jacob appears to have given into sin. This may be God’s plan of course and I won’t ever question my elder brother. But something we cannot have right now, a child born before the collapse. It would be unfair to the child and to the mother. So I have brought you a form of contraception, John has looked over medical records and it appears you are safe to take this pill. Now you must take it daily to prevent unwanted pregnancy. Of course you are in need of a fail safe for yesterday so I have a medication called “morning after pill” for you to take today.”  
Joseph said before pulling out a small blister pack and sliding it over the table and to you. You picked the pack up and without questioning it you popped the pill from the pack and swallowed it. You wasn’t chancing being pregnant with Jacob’s child, at this point you didn’t care if it was even cyanide. The humiliation alone was killing you inside. 

John was next to speak. “The contraception will be given to you nightly along with your last drink of the night. Whoever is with you will watch and make sure you swallow the pill. Now onto more pressing issues. Faith would you like to explain to our little friend here, what is happening?”

Faith nodded and her soft gaze fell on you. “(name) is it? So pretty it suits you. Your rookie friend has been making life for me quite difficult. I am sorry about what had to be done to lure him away from my area but he was destroying all I had worked for. He grossly destroyed our treasured statue of the Father. I know it feels like you are trapped here but it would all be easier if you go with what Jacob orders. He really is a great man. We need to know where all the strongholds of the resistance are, please (name), won’t you help us?” She said with a childish smile. You took a few sips of your drink.

John nudged you. “Just say YES.” He said with enthusiasm.

You leaned away from John, he had a crazy look in his eyes that screamed “danger”. You felt Jacob against you on your right and pulled away from him. He said nothing, he just had a smile on his face along with Joseph.

“N...No.” You answered and looked down to the table. ‘ _Here comes the pain...’_ You thought to yourself. After a minute of feeling nothing happening to you, you looked back to Joseph. He was no longer smiling, he wasn’t even looking at you now. 

“Jacob, John… I want you to do what it takes to change her mind. Jacob, make sure she takes the contraception. Now is not the time for children. I will escort Faith back. And (name) you, my child have brought this upon yourself. Lord giveth and Lord taketh… We have shown you compassion and now… Well you will find out.”  
Joseph said, standing up and motioning for Faith to follow him.

Faith headed toward the door and shot you a look of sadness before Joseph urged her to walk on before closing the door, leaving you trapped in the room with two sadists.   
You felt a chill down your spine, your skin littered in goosebumps.

“You look cold Sweetheart… Here” Jacob said before draping your hooded jacket around your shoulders.   
You looked away from Jacob and to John who was smiling toward you.  
“You look nervous. Is everything alright little sinner?” He said leaning closer to you.

You looked back toward Jacob then at John, nervous was an understatement, you were terrified.

“Just hurry up and get it over with please!” You yelled out. Both seemed taken aback by your outburst.

Jacob let out a chuckle. “All fours or on your back?” 

John gave Jacob a scolding look before speaking. “I heard (name) was looking for her friend. Am I right?”

You swallowed hard and nodded.

Jacob spoke next. “In fact I was saving this for a special occasion but why not. John watch her a minute I got to get something.”

John nodded to Jacob, the soldier got up and left the room in a rush. You kept your eyes on John, you knew he was not the person he was pretending to be right now, calm and collected. You heard enough to know that he was impulsive, aggressive and sadistic. You also knew Jacob was a master manipulator, cruel with mind games.  
John put his hand on top of yours, his other hand lifted your sleeve to expose the tattoo he gave you.

“You are stubborn. Beautiful though, but as my brother would put it, you need to be broken. Ink suits you so well… I’d love to put more marks on your body.” He said as he caressed the back of your hand. You pulled your hands away from him.

Jacob came back into the room with some papers. He set them down on the table in front of you.  
“Go ahead pup, look and see if your friends are in there.” He said softly.

You read through them, saw Pratt’s name along with a few others you knew, then you saw the names. “L. Case and M. Case” You gasped and pointed to the names on the paper. 

Jacob picked up the paper and nodded.   
“Well John, you think she deserves to see them?” He asked his youngest brother. 

“Couldn’t hurt us...” John replied. You felt dread for some reason, to be reunited should be joyous but something felt really wrong.


	13. Reunited?

Before you knew it you were sat in the front of a pick up truck, hands cuffed in front of you, Jacob in the driver’s seat and John squashed against the window as you both shared the passenger seat. In the back was a peggie manning the large mounted gun. You noticed the escorts around the truck you were in. More heavily armed pick ups and a plane flying overhead.   
Jacob started it up and drove down the road, it looked like you guys were heading South. The car ride was awkward to say the least, being pressed up against John was not the most comfortable thing to do in the world. Jacob drove at a careful speed but you and John were beginning to get agitated with the lack of space. Jacob glanced over at you both before letting out a groan and pulling over.

“Would you rather she sat on your lap?” Jacob asked his youngest brother. 

John thought about it and shrugged. “Better than having our hip bones smooshed together. You sure you are comfortable with that Jacob?”

Jacob snorted. “Why wouldn’t I be? I am her first… Nothing can take that away, she will always remember her first time being with me. Its not like I am possessive or anything!”

John nodded and rolled his eyes. “Oh sure, doesn’t sound like it at all… Fine I will have her on my lap. Wait, she was a virgin?!” 

Jacob grinned and nodded. “WAS is right. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Jacob said as he reached over and stroked your cheek.  
You jerked away from his touch and directed your face in John’s direction, the disgust clear on your face.  
Jacob let out a chuckle and John started to rearrange the seating plan, lifting you up as he slid beneath you. He kept his legs open which in turn forced you to do the same just so you could get some what comfortable. Once securely seated Jacob headed off again.   
He took many back roads with multiple bumps in them, each bump he went over caused your ass to slide slightly on John’s lap. It wasn’t long before you felt something pressed up against your ass. Your eyes went wide before you turned your head in his direction.

“Blame the driver my sweet. You are also not making it easier. Sliding around. What are you wearing? Silk?” John asked.

You thought back to your outfit, your skirt wasn’t long enough to cover your ass while sitting down and you were indeed wearing silky underwear. A shade of red crept across your face as you turned away from John. He looked over to Jacob who was grinning while watching the road, clearly amused by the goings on. John then faced forward.

“I’ll check then.” He said lowly.  
You froze as you felt his hand trail along your leg where he rested his hands earlier, creeping toward your inner thigh. You jumped as his fingers brushed the fabric of your panties, he ran his fingers delicately up and down the front of the panties in turn, stroking between your folds. The sitting position you were in made it easy access for him. You felt his member twitch under you, you couldn’t take it any more, you grabbed his wrist with both hands to stop him.   
“Stop… Please.” You asked quietly.

John let out a small lustful growl in your ear. “No fair, You let Jacob.” He said sinfully.

“Let is a strong word brother… But she did back into me” Jacob said as he took a turn down another dirt road.

You snapped your head toward Jacob, jaw clenched. “I didn’t want to! I didn’t want to fall!”

John laughed. “Fall? You falling for Jacob now?” John teased.

“Aw Darlin’, I am flattered!” Jacob joined in.

You kept your mouth shut and looked at the road ahead.

“Aw Jacob, she has gone all shy on us. She moved on from the Deputy fast!” John continued.

“Poor thing, hey Sweetheart, play your cards right and you might just join me in my bed. Might.” Jacob added.

They both laughed continuing to try and get a rise from you. Luckily you chose to ignore them and stare out of the window. You couldn’t blow your chance of seeing your friends.  
As the drive went on you noticed Jacob slowing down, along the road were people, seemingly crucified, he eventually pulled up to a weird round shaped area, with concrete walls and few buildings outside of it along with two large cages. Inside the concrete walls were two posts, one was empty and the other held your childhood friend, Lori bound to the post. Your jaw almost dropped, you were ecstatic to see her alive but she looked worn, dreary and beaten. John opened the door and kept ahold of you as you both exited the truck, Jacob followed close behind. You were rushing forward to see her. 

Lori looked up at you, one eye was swollen shut, her lip was busted up and she looked like she had a broken leg. John stopped you getting too close. 

“(NAME) !?” Lori cried out in surprise. 

“Lori! Oh my God I been searching all over for you, you didn’t answer my calls or texts or even letters I had to come by and check you were okay?!” You said, tears forming in your eyes.

In the distance you could see a peggie with a black mask on, creeping around like a predatory animal waiting to attack.

Lori was quick to answer you. “You shouldn’t have come! This fucking cult they… They took over, started taking people from their homes! Fuck, I can’t believe you came out here for me.”

You looked shocked at her words. “How could I stay away? I was worried. Me and the Rookie deputy, we travelled trying to free others, we blew up outposts and killed so many peggies. I was helping him stop them and I needed to find you and Matt! But… You can see how that worked out.”

John peeked out from behind you and Lori’s eyes grew wide even more so when she saw Jacob not too far away. 

“Fuck… (name) they… Matty… The peggies fucking strung him up! Left his body on some fucked up cross on the road! You got to get free (name)! Get the fuck out of here first chance you get. Forget the rookie cop, the sheriff I heard he is holding up in Henbane and he isn’t doing good and that fucking Marshal. The druggie bitch has him!” She said with tears running down her face.

The man with the black mask grew nearer, he kept his eyes on Jacob as if he was waiting for a signal. 

“Lori, I will get us out of here. I swear!” You replied, tears falling down your own cheeks.

Jacob walked over to you and John before grabbing you roughly and backing away from Lori, you dug your heels in.

“NO! LET ME GO!” You screamed.  
It all happened in a flash, the man in the black mask had a flamethrower in his hand. You didn’t notice it before. Before you could blink the man had pulled the trigger, the flames engulfed your childhood friend, her screams were ear piercing, the smell of burning hair and flesh assaulted your nostrils. You too let out a shrill scream as you watched the flames rip her blackened skin open only to blacken the flesh underneath. The heat was almost too much, you pulled harder than ever to run toward her burning body. Jacob wrapped his arms around your waist and dragged you back, you fell to your knees, the tears felt like they evaporating from the heat before they could run down your face. Jacob kept his grip around your waist pulling you into him as John stood by beside you both, watching the flames with a sick smirk on his face.

Her screaming and thrashing felt like it lasted hours, in reality it was minutes, maybe less. Finally there was silence, you hung your head down, feeling faint. You dropped forward and leaned on your hands, still on your knees before feeling the bile rise from your throat and spill out on the ground before you. Jacob was still there, behind you stopping you from running toward the scorched remains of your friend.   
You became motionless as you stared at the floor. Jacob managed to get you from the floor and dragged you back toward the truck, this time John took the driver’s seat and Jacob sat you on his lap. You said and did nothing, your head was rested against the side window.

As John began up the dirt road to leave the place you saw the bodies still on the wooden crosses, one of them now looked too familiar, even with the bag over his head. You stared at the person hanging from the cross, convinced it was Lori’s husband, Matt. The tears poured from you once again as John drove on.


	14. Three isn't a crowd it's a nightmare

You sat motionless the whole drive back, numb from the shock of watching someone you knew almost your entire life, die in one of the most horrendous ways imaginable.   
Jacob tried to engage with you multiple times but it was futile, you weren’t going to respond to him or anyone after this. The whole reason you were here is to find your friend. 

The car came to a stop at the veteran’s center. Jacob got you and himself out of the car and ushered you back to the room from this morning, the room he assaulted you in,  
Once you entered the room, John was quick to grab some thick ropes as Jacob pushed you to sit in a wooden chair, you started to protest, snapping yourself out of the shock. John tied your arms to the arm rests of the chair and your ankles to the front legs of the chair wile Jacob held you firmly in place. You tried to get away, pulling against the bindings.   
John stood to your left and Jacob was directly in front of you. You glared at him with hatred. He flashed you a smile and bent down, grabbing the chair by the armrests and pulling it and you toward him before pressing his palms flat on the armrests. His face was inches from yours, it was as if the Seed’s had no concept of personal space.

“You’re upset, I get that. You just watched someone you love dearly be cremated while alive. Yeah it’s horrible I know. Now myself and brothers have asked you time and time again to stop resisting us and help us. You refused. I told you there would be consequences…” Jacob said with little to no emotion behind his voice.

John leaned in and was inches from the side of your face, you turned your head slightly so you could clearly see both of the brothers easily.

“I know you think you are doing the right thing, I know of your sins, I think you need to display PRIDE next.” John said quietly to you. 

You pulled against the ropes as hard as you could trying to get yourself free. These men were psychotic.  
You stopped struggling when Jacob held your chin up so you would look at him, without a second thought you spoke your mind.

“You two think you are helping people? Bull-fucking-shit! You, you fucking prick are so far gone not even therapy can save you now, you love the mind games,watching people lose control in front of you, you are a controller. No wonder you couldn’t settle down.  
And you! The prick on my left, I heard about your childhood, sad yes but you are no better than your parents! Poor man ended up becoming a fancy lawyer, congrats… You probably worked hard for it but then you turned into a colossal dickhead, bet you used that fancy money to live a life of drugs, sex and alcohol and here you are preaching to others who have done nothing compared to you. Casual sex is the best you were ever going to get. You are so fucked up in the head no one would want to approach you!  
How can you both stand there preaching over me when you have more “sins” under your belt than anyone in this damn valley!” You snapped at them. You meant every word, you were exhausted mentally of the mind games Jacob played. Of course you were terrified of them but you had to get it out there, what you saw today will forever haunt you and it was THEIR fault.

Jacob looked to his little brother who was seething. Jacob calm and collected as usual raised his hand and struck you like he did the night he assaulted you.   
The chair almost toppled over from the force.

You clenched your jaw, trying to mask the pain as your head hung low from the sudden attack.  
Jacob turned to John.

“Such a venomous mouth… I can think of better ways to use it.” Jacob said with a smile. You could taste the blood on your tongue, you felt the split on your lip, you slowly raised your head to look at both Jacob and John.  
Jacob pulled out his hunting knife and pressed the tip against your cheek, he held in place as he began to talk to John.

“Get another knife, I want that word carved into her. I will get her in position.” 

John nodded and headed for a tool box, Jacob cut the ropes from your wrists and legs before grabbing you by your hair and dragging you to the table, you tried pulling back against him, feeling the hair rip from your scalp forced you to obey. Jacob threw you into the table roughly, the edge smacked against your hip bone causing you to scream out and collapse to the floor. Jacob grabbed you again and this time shoved you until you were on top of the table where he forced you onto your back, his fingers tangled with yours and he put his weight onto his hands, pinning you to the table. He shuffled himself up your body until he was just under your breasts, straddling you. 

You watched John walk over and place the knife on the table. Before you could react you felt him straddle your hips and shuffle down a bit, the sound of the knife being dragged across the table got your attention mostly. John lifted your top up and slowly he grazed over your skin with the tip of the blade. Jacob could see the fear in your eyes and he looked like he was going to pounce on you at any given moment.  
Your focus was broken when you felt the blade slice through your skin just above the pubic bone, excruciatingly slow, you tried to hold it in but the cries of pain erupted from the pit of your soul. You thrashed your head side to side as you screwed your eyes shut tightly. The pain was becoming overbearing and before you knew it you passed out.

It wasn’t long before you woke up, the feel of something wet and cold across your newest wound and it stung like a bitch! Jacob was still straddling you and he was the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes, that amused look still on his face as you writhed and wriggled beneath him crying out at the pain. You then felt something being placed over the damaged area and firmly held down, it felt like another adhesive wound dressing like before. Once it was done John hopped off you and the table, cleaning the knife on some cloth.  
You snarled at the red headed soldier still pinning you down.

“Get...off..” You demanded in a quiet but firm voice.

“Oh?” Jacob said leaning down bringing his face closer to yours. You gave an animal like warning growl even bearing your teeth at your tormentor. 

John walked around so he was just behind your head and leaned over you so you could see him.

“Now now now (name), you wouldn’t want me to add WRATH too would you?” John said with a shit-eating grin that made your blood boil.

“Fuck you!” You snapped at him.

Jacob put more pressure on you before speaking. “As you wish hun.”

You attention snapped to Jacob as he spoke those words. _‘Why can’t I keep my damn mouth shut!’_ You thought to yourself.  
John and Jacob exchanged a look and as quick as a flash Jacob jumped off you and dragged you off the table, dropping you to the floor.  
It was so sudden you didn’t expect it, you let out a surprised gasp as you hit the floor. The fresh wound giving you grief as your skin twisted from the fall.  
You looked up to find Jacob standing right beside you and John once again behind you.  
You sat up quickly, about to get up when Jacob pushed you back down with his boot.

“Who said you were allowed to get up?” He snarled.

“Get away f..from me!” You yelled. The pair of them exchanging amused looks and Jacob made a face someone would do from a video of a kitten doing something incredibly adorable.

“She got some fire in her aww” Jacob continued. His mockery was making your rage build, it got worse when John joined in.

“Little girl thinks she can tell her masters what to do, how sweet.”

John crouched down and grabbed your hair roughly, pulling your head back so you had to look directly at him.

“Looks like you’re a bad girl, you know what bad girls get?” John asked with a suggestive expression.

“A lump of coal?” You answered hesitantly.

“No, they get punished!” Jacob answered. You cringed at the thought of his punishment.

Just after Jacob’s words, John reached around you and violently yanked your top over your head before throwing it on the floor behind him. Jacob dropped down into a crouching position and grabbed the bottom of your mini skirt. You went to lunge at him to make him let go when you felt John’s arm wrap around your upper body, just under the arm and across your chest. 

“LET ME GO!” You screamed out. John wrapped his other hand around your mouth as Jacab pulled your skirt off, catching your panties along with it. You struggled under John’s grip and kicked out at Jacob, it wasn’t doing much to deter them. John’s hand left your mouth and he gripped your neck, squeezing it painfully tight before whispering in your ear.

“You are going to shut up and let this happen. You think what you saw today was bad? You have no idea on what we are really capable of. Every cry, yelp or squeal you make just makes my heart skip a beat, it really is arousing to hear all the sounds a woman can make when you fuck her like the little toy she is.”

You gasped for air when John let go of your neck and swiftly undone your bra. You were left in just knee high socks before them both. 

Jacob called out to John. “Since she is my prized catch I get first go. Then you can have a turn”

John groaned before speaking. “Just don’t release yourself inside her, I don’t want your mess on me.”

Jacob nodded. “Deal. I’ll finish on her face or down her throat.”

“Please don’t! You already taken something from me...” You said in a broken voice.

“Aw Sweetheart, you thought that it was a one time experience? A treat like you is meant to be enjoyed more than once. Besides, I already told my brother how good you felt. If you’re lucky it won’t have to end, you get to live a nice ripe age and in exchange you become… How would you put it John?” Jacob said before looking to John.

“She becomes Project Eden’s gate’s first ever personal pet. A treat her masters may share with anyone or keep to themselves.” John answered.

“Sounds about right” Jacob responded.

With that Jacob pulled your legs apart so your most intimate area was exposed to him, John continued to hold you down for him.

“Tsk… Dry. Can’t have that now can we?” Jacob said with a smirk.   
You saw his head dip down and could feel his breath against your sensitive nub followed by his beard and finally his warm and wet tongue, circling over your clit so softly it was like a feather was flicking over it. He increased the pressure on his tongue over your nub every so often, the shade of red spread across your face as he continued to tease your clit more and more, you felt his fingers against your folds just above your entrance, he parted them with his index finger and gently rubbed around the opening, feeling around for wetness. After feeling none he stepped up his game, his lips made an air-tight seal around your clit before he started sucking on it, his tongue still circling over it.   
You let a small gasp escape your throat and immediately regretted it. He looked back up to you and sucked harder, his finger now pressing against your opening before slipping in, he flexed his finger inside you, hitting a spot you wish didn’t exist right now. You bit your lip as tears gathered in the corner of your eyes, this was not at all enjoyable but your body reacted to the stimulant. You had never been touched like this before, it was an alien feeling but something inside you felt like it was building pressure, a small moan escaped you as the pressure continued to build more and more, like a bomb ready to explode. Then it happened, you felt a moment of bliss as your body began to twitch and spasm, a rush of pleasure rolled over you like a wave. The noises you made confirmed to Jacob he did a great job on forcing you to climax.   
He gave your sensitive clit a few more licks causing your body to spasm some more before finally stopping and sitting back.  
You were panting and unsure what to do, only you had done this to yourself before, and this was forced. You began to doubt yourself. ‘ _Did I enjoy this? Oh God what is fucking wrong with me?!’_

“Now… For the prize” Jacob said as he undid his belt and jeans, pulling his throbbing member out. He looked at John. “Go sit over there or something, I got this.” He said before John let go of you and moved out of the way and got himself a drink to allow Jacob a bit more privacy.   
Jacob cupped your ass and slid you toward him, he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance and slowly pushed himself in. You were still very sensitive inside from the climax and every centimeter made you clench the muscles inside. Once the head was fully in Jacob grabbed your legs and lifted them upward, resting them against his shoulders until he was fully inside you. The feeling was intense, the sweet spot was accessible for him now whenever he bucked his hips and he knew it. You felt him slowly pull out before slamming himself back inside roughly once again knocking the air out of you. You brought your arms up weakly to try and push him away, he didn’t even try to stop you, he placed his hands either side of your head and bucked his hips into a rhythm, your sensitive walls feeling every single detail of his cock, your own juices had been a great amount of lubrication he needed to pound you this hard. His thrusts getting rougher and rougher, you little whines and groans were music to his ears, he abruptly stopped and pulled out, letting your legs slide off his shoulders he made his way up your body and forced his cock in your mouth stopping before he went all the way down your throat. You tried to protest as his hand jerked his shaft vigorously and before you knew it, you felt his warm liquid hitting the back of your throat giving you no choice but to swallow.

He pulled out, still hard and gave you a kiss on your forehead.  
“Fuck...ing… Incredible… Good girl” Jacob purred as he got off you completely.   
You lay on the carpet, motionless from the whole ordeal, before you knew it John was standing over you.

“My turn” He beamed.


	15. Turns

You were trembling, you couldn’t take any more you just couldn’t. John grabbed you by the neck and pulled you to to your knees before turning you around so your back was to him. You heard him unzipping his jeans, he penetrated you roughly knocking you onto your hands and knees, he violently thrust himself deeper inside you, his hands groping your chest roughly. He leaned over so he was pressing his chest against you back and he growled into your ear.   
He spontaneously let go of your breasts and grabbed your throat pulling you back up on your knees with no support as he continued to pump you roughly, his hand was closing slowly around your airways, you wheezed and clawed at his hand to get him to let go. He continued thrusting harder into you, losing rhythm.

The tears rolled down your cheeks as a whisper left your lips. “Please… Stop..”

He suddenly let go, his body convulsed and his cock twitched inside you, he let out some animal like growls before finally pulling out and shoving you back to the floor.

“Holy fuck...” He said as he leaned back panting and tucking himself away.   
You let out a whimper as the wound on your belly hit the floor, you pressed your hands down and tried to get on all fours to crawl away from this animal behind you, the tears blurred your vision and you began crawling away until you bumped your head on something hard. You stopped and felt the item in front of you. The texture of denim is easy to identify so you recoiled in fear from Jacob as he stood in front of you.

“Now where are you going? Thought you would be all tuckered out by now” He said with a grin.

“Please.. L..leave me alone… Please” You begged. You would have to admit that even to yourself you sounded pathetic right now. 

Jacob bent down and pulled you off the floor and onto your feet before putting the hooded jacket around you.

“Shhh now, just sit that sweet ass down. Betcha hungry by now.” Jacob said softly as he walked you over to one of the comfy chairs, you didn’t have the strength to pull away from his grip you just went with it, slouching in the chair and zipping up the jacket. 

John had redressed himself properly and came to join you and Jacob, you sat still in the chair trying to take any attention from you as the two men began a conversation as if they did nothing wrong.

“What did I say huh John?” Jacob boasted to his brother.

“Oh yeah, she is perfect, didn’t have the fight I was hoping for though, probably exhausted from you and today’s events. Reminds me, you heard the latest news in Henbane?” John replied.

Jacob shook his head and John answered his own question.

“I think the deputy has taken out one of the bliss containments. Apparently the guys on the boat didn’t notice a girly helicopter following them. If it was the deputy, he stepped up his game, jumping out of helicopters now and throwing pipe bombs. I asked Faith what she was going to do about it and the girl has no fucking clue.”

“No shit… Don’t know why Joseph wasted his time with her. She is drugged to the eyeballs every day and that cutesy shit she pulls isn’t cute. And those “angels” what the hell… She is a push over.” Jacob replied.

“It won’t be long before that deputy takes her region over if she keeps that up. Only good thing about her work is how drugged everyone else gets. Remind me to never drink tap water from there, she has the stuff pumped into the water.” John scoffed.

Jacob shook his head before turning his attention to you.   
“So Sweetheart it looks like your friends aren’t coming to save you afterall. He is just out playing around with Faith so why not just tell us what we want to know and save yourself the torture. Just start small, tell us where he gets his stash from?”

You stared at the floor refusing to answer him. You were lost and confused. _‘Why isn’t he coming to help me? Did he see the video? He had to, it was on every television from what I understand.’_ You were lost in thought until Jacob snapped his fingers in front of you.

“Well hun?” He asked impatiently.

You cleared your throat before answering. “People tell us… No him, tell him where some preppers have bunkers with stuff in it. So it uh, varies.”

John and Jacob looked at each other in surprise that you answered the question. You let out a deep sigh feeling like you betray the people.

“You earned something to eat. I’ll get you a sandwich.” Jacob said before bellowing.

“PEACHES!”

Pratt walked in nervously and kept his head low. “Yes sir?” He answered.

“Go get this sweet girl a sandwich.” He replied and with that Pratt left and closed the door behind him.

John gave you a smile. “See it wasn’t so bad was it? You get rewards when you do something good.”

You didn’t look at him, you kept your eyes to the floor until Pratt returned with sandwiches on a plate. He even brought the brothers some.  
Jacob took the plate from him and waved him off. Once again you were left alone with these two creeps. Jacob handed yours to you and it didn’t take long for you to wolf it down and washed it down with a glass of water John kindly gave you.  
After the men ate theirs John pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Jacob, the smoke caused you to cough a bit. It wasn’t bothering you, it wasn’t something you expected at that moment. Jacob pointed to the balcony door.

“Go open the door hun, get some fresh air.” He said before taking a drag.   
You got up slowly feeling John’s fluids running down your leg still, as you were up and walking the two men had a conversation, you had no intention of listening to it, you walked over to where your clothes were and used your shirt to wipe the mess away from in between your legs and put your panties back on before walking over to the balcony door where you opened it. Jacob turned around and watched you for a moment, you went out onto the balcony to get air. An idea dawned on you as you spotted a truck below.

_‘I won’t hurt myself if I jump from here… Jacob is too focused on John right now and if there was any time it would be now. I just had food and water so survival chances are high. Maybe I can flag a civilian down and hitch a ride to town or Eli… I need to get away from these monsters. It’s now or never.’_

You checked behind you, the brothers were not looking so you had your chance. The truck just started up so now was your chance. You lifted one leg over the balcony then the next until you were sitting, facing down. You grabbed the railings and slipped off it, dangling down. It wasn’t a big drop so you held your breath and let go.  
You landed on the top with a thud and lay flat, hoping no one heard or saw. The truck started moving forward so you were satisfied with the chance that no one saw you.  
It rolled on through the gates, you were in luck as no one had still spotted you. You stayed on top of the truck for a while, wondering if by now Jacob had noticed, he had to, surely it was well over half hour and the truck was headed East unfortunately. 

Jacob had noticed though and the alarm was blaring. He had taken a sip of scotch when he turned around and saw you were no longer at the balcony, he called out and got up, scanning the room for you before calling his guards. He was already gearing himself up to search for you himself if his men failed.

The truck made a sharp turn too quickly and you were thrown from the top and down a hill into a small body of water. You groaned and sat up, looking around but the only life you could see was bison, walking slowly around and grazing. You knew they wouldn’t attack if you didn’t antagonise them so decided to get up slowly and walk around them toward the marshlands.   
Their heads turned as you caught their attention but you continued to walk on slowly and non-threateningly. Of course wherever you went chaos seemed to follow. A pack of wolves burst from the treeline stirring up the large beasts and sending them into a panic, they ran in all directions and you had to run too or be trampled. You made a dash for it trying to book it out of there as fast as you could, as you were running you saw a man and his dog not too far away. He didn’t look like a peggie, you changed course and ran straight to him waving your arms around. The man noticed you and drew his gun but not at you, just behind you before firing a few rounds, you heard a yelp from behind you and turned your head to see a wolf turning around and scurrying away.  
The man met you in the middle of your sprint and you almost collided with him. 

“You okay missy?” He asked in a thick southern accent. You struggled to catch your breath and your words came out in short whispers.

“...Jacob…. I...Escaped….h...he and…. John… They…. They…” You never got to finish your sentence, you dropped to your knees and sobbed.

The man looked you up and down, noticing your attire, he quickly took his backpack off and set it down beside himself and searched through it before pulling some items out.

“Here miss, take these clothes! They are spares for the missus but you need them more.” He said with kindness in his voice. 

You took the clothing from him, jeans, and just your size and a black tee-shirt with a primal logo on it and socks. You nodded to show him your appreciation and the man turned around while you quickly got the old wet clothes off and the dry ones on. You tapped him on the shoulder to tell him you were done. He smiled and nodded, you picked up the jacket which was still wet, it might get cold in the nights, you knew that. 

“Well miss, I have more socks back at camp and shoes. My missus is there so you don’t have to worry about anyone hurting you again. Please come back with me to the camp, get some warmth from the fire and some gear, it aint safe for you out here alone especially if you escaped that maniac. I can try and call the whitetails if you like? My name is Brett by the way.” The man, now known as Brett said and extended a hand out to you.

You took his hand and smiled genuinely with tears in your eyes. “I’m (name) I would love to and thank you so much!”

He nodded and led you across a field and a wooded area before reaching his campsite where his girlfriend waited for him. She got up when she saw you, she squinted for a moment then smiled before rushing to you.

“Excuse me miss?! You are the girl from the wanted posters right? A rebel? Fighting along side Eli?” She beamed.

You nodded slowly. Her excitement stopped as you walked under the sunlight. 

“Oh my… You look like shit! What happened?” She asked as you walked toward the camp fire.

“Jacob and John happened to me.. I had to get away. And I know you had no say in it but thank you for the clothes.” You said.

Brett acted as a lookout with his dog as the kind woman sat you by the fire. She draped your soaked jacket over a clothes horse made from wood that was near the fire before sitting down to ask you more questions.

“John is here? In this region? Damn I thought he stayed in his place. What did they do to you? Was it torture? I’m Tracy.” She said her voice filled with kindness.

“I don’t want to talk about it please. I just need rest then I need to get away from here, far away.” You answered, you weren’t trying to be rude but you were so damn tired mentally and physically.

The couple kindly let you sleep in their tent and prepared a backpack for you. You didn’t take long to pass out.


	16. cliffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far can you get?

You were woken by Tracy, she put her finger to her lips after shaking you awake. You blinked a few times confused. She leaned closer to you, she had panic in her eyes.  
“Peggies comin’ this way. You got to get out of here before they find you.”

You nodded at her and started putting on the boots that was gifted to you before you fell asleep. You put on your now dry jacket and pulled the hood up. Tracy handed you a backpack and whispered again.

“I put some supplies in there for you, food and water, flashlight, flares, grapple, rope, toilet roll, you never know and a medkit and a knife. I wish I could spare a gun kid, I really do. Now get your ass outta here”

You nodded to thank her and slipped the pack on before exiting the tent and sneaking around back into the tree line. It was dark out, you had no idea what the time was but you had to go. You climbed over a few large rocks and up the hill using tree roots to pull yourself up.   
You turned around and heard gun shots being fired behind you. The couple was in a fire fight with the peggies and you couldn’t help them. You sighed and kept climbing up hill, you had no weapons to fight and what would happen if you lost? You would end up back in Jacob’s prison.

You kept scrambling up, you couldn’t be sure which direction you were heading but you had to keep going.   
After about an hour you stopped to catch your breath and have a sip of water. You stayed away from the main roads, no doubt peggies would be there, patrolling or just being dicks to everyone. You got back up and made a dash across the dirt road and slid back into the brush out of sight once more. You walked down the hill slowly, careful not to break a leg but the one thing that bugged you was the pain just above your pubic bone, where the word “PRIDE” was carved into you. The slide you did must have torn the skin again.   
Taking off the bandage and checking would be a dumb idea right now, it could get infected and you knew that. You decided to suck it up and keep moving, you had to find a cabin or something, anything to give you a clue to where you were. You noticed the sky getting lighter, the tops of mountains were basked in a golden glow, you broke through the tree line to look around.   
Finally, something you recognised… In the distance was that place where you watched your childhood friend burn alive. You let out a growl and while keeping out of sight you made your way over there, crossing main roads and slinking into the undergrowth. Before long you were crawling along the tops of cliffs and hills with a perfect view of the men below, as you crawled along you heard a twig snap ahead of you, you readied your knife, creeping through the brush until you jumped out to ambush whoever was ahead. You had an arrow pointed at you, a woman wearing a green hoody wielding the bow.

“You don’t look like a peggie” She growled.

“I’m not… The fuck are you?” You growled back with your knife ready to be thrown.

“Name’s Jess. The fuck are you?” She snapped back.

“(name)… I got business to take care of down there, so get that shit out of my face” You growled once more.

Jess lowered her bow. “You’re not the only one (name). The Cook, he murdered my parents, after he tortured us. I had to watch that shit go down. Who did you lose?” 

“My best friend… Recently. Very recently. Jacob took me there to watch her die because I wouldn’t give him information.” You said with a hint of anger.

“That’s heavy… You want to come with me? We can take ‘em.” She replied.  
You nodded and the both of you crept around to get a better angle.  
She had the long range weapon so you decided to go down with melee.

“Cover me” You whispered before slinking down the hill toward the camp. You sprinted to one of the walls and hid behind it before crouching. You peered from behind the wall and saw The Cook prancing around with his flamethrower aiming it at some poor civilian. An arrow suddenly whizzed past your head, you turned to follow where it went only to see a peggie behind you on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his face. You sighed in relief and gave Jess a thumbs up before taking the spiked baseball bat from the corpse and to your surprise a pipe bomb. You held it up to show Jess and then pointed at the Cook who was already beginning to torch the person tied to the post. It made your stomach turn but while he was distracted you threw the bomb up high above him and ducked for cover. As the bomb came back down you saw another arrow fly past and this time it hit the bomb, it took less than a second before it exploded right behind his gas tanks setting the sadistic fucker alight. He screamed and ran around, a peggie spotted you and drew his weapon, before he could get a shot in, you jumped over the barrels and swung the spiked bat into his face not once, or twice but four times, making sure he was a goner. You saw an armed guard running at you, an arrow landed on his armoured chest then another. 

“Fuck..” You said aloud and ran at him with your bat ready, the guard started firing at you, luckily he had crappy aim and you managed to pull your knife out and throw it directly into his unprotected neck. He fell like a sack of bricks. You ripped the knife out of his neck and moved over to the next peggie, slitting his throat as he avoided an arrow from the trees. You bludgeoned the other peggies to death with your bat until it eventually broke. Jess took care of any behind you. Once all were gone you slumped down and panted. Jess came and joined you.

“Damn girl, you got good aim.” You said between pants.

“You’re not too bad yourself. Listen I got to get back to my crew, why don’t you come with me?” She asked.

“I got to go to Henbane… But thanks, I might see you again. Take care Jess. You said with a smile before giving her a hi-five. You both got up and went your separate ways, you headed East and she went North. You stuck to the forest to avoid any helicopters or peggies in the open. Stopping only to drink and eat and the occasional nap up a tree, using the rope to keep you secure. You travelled in the dark, you had no time to waste, you needed to find the deputy.

A few days had passed, you were out of food and all you had was river water. You managed to get yourself lost again from travelling in the dark, in the few days you collected wood and filled your pack up making it heavier. You saw a sign telling you a base jump was near.  
 _‘Fuck yes, I can check where I am from up there.’_ You thought before following the trail up the mountain. It became dark again but you pushed on, you saw a few caves on your way up so you knew you could go for shelter if you needed to but these caves were along meadows, animals probably claimed them already. You needed to find a cave up and out of the way. You got your grappling hook out and shot it at a steep cliff before climbing up, the ideal cave was inside the cliff face, if anything the ground had eroded in front of it, leaving a small ledge and a nice nook where you could take shelter, the wind was picking up and it was bitterly cold, you could have sworn you saw frost creeping along the grass below. You started swinging on the rope and shot the grapple at another cliff and swung along, you were close to your ideal cave now, as you swung toward it the grappling hook came loose with some rocks, you had to jump mid-swing.  
You landed on the ledge and heard a loud 

**SNAP!**

You rolled forward in pain and grabbed your shin holding back screams of agony. 

“FFFFUUUUCK!” 

You finally screamed out, dragging yourself further into the pitch black cave. You slumped you backpack off your shoulders still reeling with pain.  
You could feel the temperature dropping and you needed to get into shelter but it was so dark, you grabbed your flash light and flicked it on, it was dimming from lack of battery, you saw what looked like an old discarded Eagle nest which made for perfect tinder. As you shone the torch at the ceiling of the cave you spotted some reflecting eyes above.   
Last thing you needed was bats to swarm you now, you went in your backpack and grabbed a flare, lighting it up and throwing it toward the ceiling. It did the trick, everything in the cave flew out rapidly.

You continued to crawl in the cave a bit deeper until you couldn’t feel the wind any more. Luckily just in front of the cave opening was another cliff face which blocked a lot of wind. You emptied your backpack and arranged the wood so it would burn properly then your flare went out.   
A light thud was heard at the front of the cave, you didn’t think much of it, why would you? Bears and mountain lions couldn’t get here, maybe a goat? You wouldn’t know until you had light. You cracked the flare open and the sight made your cry out in terror.

There in front of you was Jacob Seed with a stern intimidating stare on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I will try to update regularly. Hope you are enjoying?


	17. Scream for me

Your gasp echoed around the cave, Jacob was illuminated by the red glow, it appeared he had a sinister smirk on his face and it looked downright terrifying.   
You rolled over and sat up, flinching when you moved your leg slightly before scooting backwards away from Jacob who walked closer toward you and parting his lips to speak.

“You know, you’re not easy to track, I have to give you credit where it is due. My men spent days looking for you, John had posters up of you like we did with the deputy.”

Jacob stopped and grabbed some more wood, stacking it up where you began to make your camp fire base. He tore up some of the eagle nest using the driest parts and stuffing it in the nooks and crannies but leaving a gap. He continued to talk as you felt the back wall of the cave.

“I know you and a friend killed The Cook. Your one mistake was not sticking around to search for survivors, you assumed everyone was dead. Well one of my soldiers survived the arrow in the neck. He gave me a wonderful description of you and Jessica Black. Don’t worry, she was long gone before I got there, just like you. I had to put that man out of his misery. I like your style though, no guns just a knife and a bat. This knife wasn’t it?” Jacob said as he picked up the knife you used and flashed it at you. You cursed yourself for leaving it near the fire pit you were building. 

Jacob rooted around your things and picked up another flare and lit it before putting it inside the tower of firewood he had finished building. It lit instantly. He moved the wood that wasn’t burning into a tidy pile for easy access for later. He appeared to be carrying a pack with him too, he set it down and opened it. He had bottles of water, a bed roll, a few canned foods, some wood, a lighter and a compass.

He turned his attention back to you. “Looks like you went in a circle once or twice… Big one too. I don’t think I would have caught up to you if you didn’t. You move quickly well you did until you took a tumble.” He said pointing at your leg. You didn’t even think to look at it yet you avoided it so far.  
You looked down to your leg and winced. There was a lump under the skin and it was showing under the jeans, luckily the skin hadn’t broken open yet but the pain was excruciating.   
Jacob left the items alone only picking up the flashlight and medkit as he walked over to you. You panicked as he approached, he crouched down and raised his hand as if he was approaching an injured animal. He turned the flashlight on and placed it in his mouth pointing it at your leg, you were ready to pull away at any given moment but the pain forced you to stay still. He carefully lifted your leg up and shone the light around until he saw the lump under the jeans.

“ouch...” He chuckled, he opened the medkit, it was full of bandages and other items you didn’t even know existed. One of the items he picked up was an inflatable pillow like object, he began to blow it up and then placed it under your leg. 

“Not going to lie, the next part is really going to hurt, I have to set the bone so be a good girl… First I need access to the wound.” He said with half a smile. Taking a small pair of scissors from the medkit he began cutting up the leg of the jeans until he had full access. He removed his army top and wrapped it gently around your leg, placing two solid flat items inside it and slowly he began tightening it, you winced as the pressure increased, the flat item began pressing against your broken bone, your breathing became short gasps, tears poured from your eyes the pressure increased more and more, you felt like someone was burning the area with a white hot branding iron. You clenched your jaw before finally giving in and screaming, loudly. Jacob tightened the wrap even more until you heard a sickening crunch like sound. He had forced the bone back in place but it wasn’t over yet. He let the wrapping go and now there was blood where the pressure caused the bone to break the skin. You were panting and swallowing hard at this point.

“I got to check there is a pulse and the area below the break is warm, if it’s cold you are in trouble” He said as he concentrated on feeling around your calf which made you squeal. Once satisfied that everything was as it should be he went into the medkit once again, pulling out extendible poles and some thick bandage. He wrapped the bandage around your leg softly, doubling it over so it became padded. He placed the extended poled either side of your leg after using the split open jeans leg as extra padding. Next he wrapped the poles firmly in place and wrapped a bandage around your foot so you had some more support. The pain was intense and even he understood that, every so often he would try to get your attention to stop you going into shock.  
Once he was done he got up and helped you stand up on one leg, you hopped toward the fire, holding onto him. 

“T..Thank you...” You mumbled as he eased you down on his bedroll closer to the fire. He didn’t say nothing else, he went back for the inflatable pillow and placed it under your leg.

“You got to keep your leg elevated, higher than the heart. Helps stop any bleeding. I will give you water but I got to boil it first. So just sit tight.” He said as he rummaged around.

 _‘Why is he looking after me? What is his motive?’_ You were highly suspicious of him and his kindness right now, he has shown you so much pain, why would you trust him?  
He opened one of the cans with his own knife, yours was no where in sight now, you weren’t sure what he did with it. After opening the can he held it out to you.

“Canned apricots, only sweet thing here, besides you.” He said with a chuckle.   
You reached out and took it, gorging yourself on a few, you then stopped and looked at him and swallowed. You stretched the canned apricots out to him, offering him some. He shook his head.

“No thanks, you need it. I had some earlier. Hurry up I want the tin.” He answered.

You didn’t take much persuasion, you finished the lot and drank the juice before handing the can back to him. He quickly rinsed it out with a little water then filled it up with water from his bottles, the way he built the fire, he had a little rock he could rest the can on and by now the rock was scorched thanks to the flare. As he waited for the water to boil he brought his attention back to you.

“By the looks of your earlier tracks, you were headed to Henbane correct?” He asked, his face illuminated by the flames.

“Y..Yeah” You replied as you watched the flames dance around the wood. 

“No doubt to go find your dickhead deputy?” He scoffed.  
You glared at him but it was true, you were going straight back to find the deputy and try and help him once again and you didn’t even know why at this point. Sure he freed you from peggies before but why did you owe him, after all you had done for him? Your leg throbbed in pain and you let out a cry of frustration. 

The water came to a boil and Jacob carefully using two sticks and some precision and skill, removed it from the flames and set it aside to cool. It wouldn’t take too long, the air was cold enough. The water cooled and both you and him had a drink. He went bathroom in the corner of the cave and helped you over to the corner to do the same. Squatting was next to impossible right now so you needed him to hold you up as you went. It was humiliating as fuck but what else could you do besides piss yourself? Once all that was over and done with he helped you back to the bedroll, the fire had died down a lot and there wasn’t enough wood to keep it burning all night.   
Once Jacob laid you down he lay himself directly behind you, you jumped as his arm draped across your torso a foil sheet falling softly on you both.

“You want to stay warm?” He asked.

“Y..Y..Yes...” You said shivering from the cold.

“Then shut up and get back here.” He snapped back.

You swallowed hard and inched back until his chest was pressed against your back, one of his arms was under your head like a pillow, also supporting his own head, the other was wrapped around you and his legs were under your broken one to keep it elevated. The emergency foil blanket did keep the heat in, it was great but the company was not. You tucked it in on the ends to keep the heat in as Jacob had done with his own side. You were eventually comfortable enough to stop shivering. The embers wriggling around like worms started making you feel sleepy, you fought to stay awake but eventually gave in, closing your eyes slowly.


	18. Long way to go

You awoke sometime in the night, it was still dark, you couldn’t see a thing, all you could hear was the nocturnal wildlife and Jacob’s breathing, the cold was biting at your face while the rest of you was comfortable. Your leg throbbed in pain, you began shuffling about, the foil emergency blanket making an awful crinkling noise. 

“What’s your problem?” You heard from behind you. Jacob loosened his arms from around you.

“M..My leg hurts and m..y f..face is cold. I didn’t mean to wake you...” You answered hoping not to anger him. 

Jacob let go of you and pulled the foil blanket back before reaching for the flashight. He shone the light on your leg and the position it was in. He pulled the foil blanket back up to both of your chests and yawned.

“Turn your ass around and face me then.” He said groggily. You took a deep breath and did as he said, you felt Jacob shift himself about until his chest was in line with your head. Without warning he pulled your head down to his chest and moved one of his legs away from your broken one to make it more comfortable. He turned off the flashlight before he pulled the blanket back up and stopped when it was just on your chin before placing the palm of his right hand against your cheek softly, you could feel the warmth from his hand instantly, his other arm was wrapped around your torso.

“Now go back to sleep. We leave when the sun rises.” He said sounding tired himself.  
Your breath was shaky, this was a compromising position, you had never slept next to a man before or with one before him. You couldn’t help feeling dread, he hasn’t shown any aggression yet but you knew it was coming. Hell you ran away from him, you knew something bad was going to happen you just didn’t know when and that was the scariest part. 

The morning rolled around, you were awoken by Jacob shuffling around as he was sitting up. Your head lazily slid down his torso and stopped on his lap. You were still half asleep trying to collect your thoughts that is until something under his jeans twitched against the side of your face, that was the moment you became alert. You sat up pretty quickly with a deep shade of red across your face, you looked away from Jacob out of embarrassment.

“It’s called morning wood. I aint some teenager popping awkward boners all day… But since it’s already hard...” He began.

You looked back at him shyly then away again, looking toward the mouth of the cave.   
“N..No thank you. Can we just go already?” You asked nervously.

Jacob let out a laugh. “It’s not like you could run away anyway. Without me, you’re trapped in this cave with no food or water. If anything you OWE me.”

You narrowed your eyes, brow furrowed and your jaw was clenched.   
“I OWE YOU?! How?!” You demanded.

“Well considering I brought you food, water and wrapped that leg up and provided warmth after you ran away I would consider that a debt.” He answered.

“I RAN AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOUR STUPID BROTHER! I shouldn’t even be here or in Hope county!” You spat.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he began unzipping himself.   
“Well you made the decisions to come here, to get caught and be a hot piece of ass. I am not asking (name) you got until I count to five to either put your sweet lips around my dick or sit on it. If you refuse I will make the choice for you. It won’t be gentle if I have to make you do it either.”

You were taken aback by his words. You were scared to defy him but you didn’t want to touch him either, the best you hoped for was that he would put you out of your misery right here right now. Jacob wasn’t done with you however. He began counting.

“Five”

You looked to the mouth of the cave. _‘I wouldn’t get far with this leg..’_

“Four”

You swallowed hard. _‘I never even sucked a dick before, what if he chokes me?’_

“THREE” 

He started to sound impatient. _‘ I don’t want him inside me again either, not without birth control especially!’_

“TWO”

Your heart raced. _‘Won’t letting him fuck me hurt my leg more? Shit I don’t know what to do!’_

“ONE. Time’s up Sweetheart...” He said dangerously low.   
You flinched away trying to steady your nerves. You felt his hand on the back of your neck, he grabbed you tight and pulled you head first to his lap. You felt pain shoot through your leg from the violent jerking motion your body went through. You opened your eyes to see his cock inches from your face, you tried to pull back but his hand was still latched on the back of your neck.

“W..Wait, m..my leg hurts, please! STOP!” You cried. Jacob showed no sympathy as he pushed your face closer to his member until the head of it was pressed up against your lips, precum coating your bottom lip. You kept your lips sealed, not wanting to give him access.  
Jacob let out a low growl, his other hand grabbed your jeans on the thigh, same leg as the broken one. He lifted your leg by your jeans and dropped it back down to the hard cave floor.

You opened your mouth to let out a scream, with that opportunity Jacob brought your head down, his cock slid straight toward the back of your throat. You wouldn’t dare bite down, you knew what he is capable of, you gagged and tried to force it out of your mouth with your tongue, you tried to verbally protest but it came out as a gargled noise.

Jacob’s hand was on the back of your head now, keeping you down on his cock until he finally let up, you slid your lips along the length of his shaft trying to pull back from it, before you could pull away he pushed your head back down slowly.

“Shhh, use more tongue” He purred from above you. 

You tried to move your head to the side but his grip on you was too strong, all you could do was try to hurry him along so he would finish. You pressed your tongue against his shaft as he continued to push your head down and let you pull back, bobbing your head up and down over his cock.   
His hand was entwining in your hair as he let out satisfied groans of pleasure, you managed to suck in air from your nose, you didn’t have much of a choice as he wasn’t letting you get any orally. 

“Suck it you disobedient bitch!” He growled, the tone alone frightened you. Making you obey his orders, you made a tight seal around his shaft and sucked hard, still sliding the tongue over the head and shaft when you could. He kept his pace up for some time, your jaw was beginning to ache, you wanted nothing more than to be relieved of this torturous activity.   
His breath quickened as he bobbed your head up and down faster and faster, you sucked as hard as you could while still swirling your tongue around his cock, the drool was running down your chin.  
You felt his member pulsate and his warm sticky seed coated your tongue and throat, he pushed his hand against your head hard, making you take all of him down. Your mumbles of protest seemed to only make him moan softly as he emptied himself inside your throat and finally pulled your head back.

You gasped for air and wiped the drool from around your mouth, Jacob had his hand around his shaft squeezing out the last drops before speaking.

“Hey, you’re not done yet, lick!” He demanded as you stared at the bead of cum from the tip. You closed your eyes tight and pressed your tongue flat against the head of it, feeling your stomach churn as you did.

“Good...Girl… Wasn’t difficult now, was it?” He asked, panting.

You looked away from him, tears running down your cheeks as he put his cock away.   
He got up and started folding the foil blanket back up and placing it back in the medkit, you could only stare toward the mouth of the cave deep in thought.

Jacob continued to pack up the items, leaving tinned pears and a bottle of clean water he boiled last night out. He sat back down beside you and stared toward the front of the cave himself.

“Water?” He asked as he held out the bottle to you. You gave him a suspicious look before taking it and drinking just over a quarter. You gave it back to him and he handed you the can with the pears inside. You took a few chunks, they were incredibly sweet but good. You gave him the last half again and he didn’t take long to devour it.

“Let’s move” He said standing up. You looked up at him, his hand was stretched down for you to grab. You hated the idea of accepting help from him but in your condition there wasn’t much else you could do. _‘Maybe we will run into someone from the resistance on the way back and they will help me.’_ You thought to yourself, hoping it would happen.  
You took Jacob’s hand and he helped you get up, you kept the broken leg off the ground, holding on tightly to him while balancing on one leg. 

“Are we getting an air lift or car?” You asked, part of you wanted the answer to be No so you could perhaps get help from someone with a car but the other part wanted that air lift or car ride because of the injury.

“Nope, we’re walking” Jacob said with a smile. You gave him a puzzled look before looking back at your leg.

“You’re own fault Sweetheart. No one made you run away, you are the one who clung to the wrong rock. You made your bed so lie in it.” He said coldly as he put only his own backpack on his back, leaving you to pick up your own.  
He walked to the front of the cave, you hopped along as you continued to hold onto him for support. Once at the entrance you looked down, puzzled and confused. How did he expect you to get down?

He walked to the edge and you let go of him, he turned back to you before grabbing the grapple that was in your backpack, he shot it at a sturdy looking rock and gave it a few hard tugs, checking it was secure, something you didn’t do last night.   
Once he was satisfied with it he started climbing down the rope, you watched as he reached the bottom. He looked back up to where you were, you stared back down at him, he was prepared to leave you die alone in this cave if you didn’t suck it up and climb down. You shakily grabbed the rope and with just your hands, started climbing down it yourself, being careful of your broken leg, you used the good one for support going down but once you were at the bottom you had to try and use one leg on the uneven surface. 

Jacob looked pretty impressed with you at this point, you did wonder where you were though, you had gotten yourself lost before he even came to you. Putting pressure on the leg was your concern, you couldn’t hop everywhere, even he had to know that surely.


	19. Doctor!

An hour had passed and Jacob was leading you through the forest, along the way you had found a large stick that you had been using as a crutch, it wasn’t perfect but it did well enough. The weather was an overcast of grey clouds, threatening to rain. Occasionally you heard Jacob give co-ordinates to someone over his radio.  
The situation was far from ideal, here you were in the middle of buttfuck nowhere with a man who kidnapped, abused and raped you, with a broken leg and there was a nip in the air. You had no choice but to follow Jacob, he knew the way and right now you were an easy target for peggies, bears, wolves, mountain lions and even elk. You continued to limp after him until he stopped at a road, you caught up and took the opportunity to rest. 

“Tired already?” Jacob asked as he looked over to you.  
You glared up at him.

“Why… Why are you doing this to me?” You answered.

“Doing what? Talking?” He retorted. 

“E..Everything… You kept me caged until some asshole shot me, you kept me locked in a room until you had use for me like a … Booty call… Kill my friends... Track me down, drag me back and abuse the hell out of me and I only ever came here looking for my friend your group took away… I.. just want to go home.” You let out a sob.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

“I cage everyone. You got special treatment for being shot. You are one fine piece of ass, no one can really blame me for wanting some of you. You also know where Eli Palmer is hiding and refuse to tell me. So stop your bitching.” He growled.

Right after he spoke a black SUV rolled up on the road, the windows were tinted. Jacob grabbed your arm and got you to your feet… Or foot and helped you to the car where he swung the back door open, pushing you to get inside.  
You slid in the car and Jacob followed beside you, slamming the door shut when he was inside. In the front seat was the infamous John Seed with a peggie driving.

“Sweet little sinner, you thought you got away… I see you have swallowed your pride at last.” John said with a grin.

“Not the only thing she swallowed today!” Jacob blurted out with a laugh which John joined him in. You turned your head in disgust and looked out of the window, cheeks flushed.  
Jacob put an arm around you and pulled you closer to him.

“Don’t get cold on me now Sweetheart, not after a night of being in my arms willingly.” He beamed.

John’s face dropped with surprise. “No?! She wanted to be in your arms? After all the complaining? Well (name) I didn’t think you would get so soft so quick!” John continued with the taunting.

You refused to answer and looked away from the pair of them, looking over Jacob’s arm and back out of the window.  
You heard Jacob answer John.  
“Maybe she is getting over her crush on the deputy. Maybe she secretly has a fetish for all this. Hey John, we anywhere near the clinic yet?”

“Almost.” John answered, still grinning.

You tuned the rest of their conversation out, you figured it would only be vulgar anyway. Your mind was full of questions and “what ifs”.

_‘What if I just stayed away from the deputy? Or what if I went on that break weeks ago? What if I invited Lori over for the week and avoided all this?  
What did I do to deserve all this? What did she do to deserve a painful death? Did she fight them with the resistance? Why are they taking me to a clinic? They are only going to hurt me again. And where the FUCK is Rook? He should have tried something surely._

_What if I never tried getting in that cave last night… I would have been fine… Jacob said he saw me fall which means he was stalking around for who knows how long, watching me like some creep!’_

The car rolled to a stop outside some small time doctor’s surgery. Jacob opened the car door and helped you out after getting out himself. John and Jacob both helped you up the steps to the clinic, pushing the door open and helping you to the waiting room.  
The doctor came out of the back her jaw dropped at the sight of John at her desk, she looked over toward you and Jacob and her face grew pale as if she had seen a ghost. 

“Hello Doctor. My brother’s…. Hmm… girl, she has a broken leg, fell from quite a height while camping. We would be ever so grateful if you could take a look at it. I would make it worth your while.” John’s voice was soft and he appeared to actually be charming right now. But that comes with the territory of being a lawyer.   
The doctor looked at you, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of this situation. Her enemies, in her clinic asking for help. With a shaky voice she answered.

“W..Would the y..young lady like to f..follow me please?” 

Jacob helped you stand up and walked you to the doctor. The doctor caught hold of you and spoke to the Seed brothers again. “I would have to a..ask you both to wait in the w..waiting room please while I examine this young lady.” 

John agreed and Jacob seemed reluctant about it but ultimately gave in, you couldn’t run if you wanted to, plus the peggies were surrounding the area right now anyway.

She led you into the examination room and quickly closed the door, locking you both inside before opening her mouth to speak but in a hushed tone.

“YOU! I seen you on the posters with the deputy! How did this happen? What have they done to you?!”

You were taken aback but answered.

“Yeah I was his travelling companion, looking for my friend and Jacob’s men darted me instead of the dep! Look I don’t want to get into it, lets just say its been fucking hell for me. So yeah I escaped, used a grapple, caught a loose rock, swung into a cave, rock fell or something and I had a bone sticking out under my skin. Jacob, he found me, pushed the bone back in, wrapped it up. Please Doc, you got to help me. Send a message out or something please!”

She nodded as you spoke, she was somewhat shocked about the whole thing.  
“I need to X-ray you but the machine… I won’t work. Best I can do for you is plaster cast and hope it heals straight. I will do all I can to help you I promise. I need to remove the makeshift brace okay? So let’s get you on this couch now.”  
She said as she helped you sit on the examination couch. She began unwrapping what Jacob had done, there was blood though and it had stuck the bandages to you from where he pushed it back in.  
You let out a yelp as she pulled the material from your open wound and began dressing it properly. After that she started the cast on you. It was uncomfortable but you knew it was necessary if you had any hopes on walking again.  
It wasn’t long before Jacob was pounding on the door, demanding to see what was going on inside. Hesitantly the doctor opened the door to him and Jacob rushed in before standing by your side, his hand on the back of your neck firmly. 

“How long until she heals Doc?” Jacob asked the woman who was finishing up your new cast.

“U..uh a..about six weeks maybe?” She answered nervously.

“Good to know.” Jacob replied before pulling out his pistol and aiming it at the doctor’s head. You went to protest but he pulled you back immediately.

“WAIT!” You screamed as he held you in place. John walked in slowly, eyeing the situation up.  
You continued.  
“I will tell you what you want to know! Spare her please!”

Jacob had a smug look on his face.

“Fine tell me where Eli is, and You can go home, she can live we are all happy. Promise...” Jacob replied.

You took in a deep breath. “West of your bunker, there is a helipad like area, a bunker entrance, and by the helipad some poorly constructed shelters that are against the rocks. South east is where you will find a load of zip lines. From an aerial view you will see a dirt road that leads to it.”  
You hated you just told them, but you had to, the promise of home and seeing the doctor be spared was what spurred you on. Jacob’s smug smile turned into a genuine one.

You couldn’t help but wonder, did you just destroy the whitetail militia?


	20. Home

You felt bile in your throat after exposing the location of your friends. A deep sense of guilt built up inside you, what else could you do? The torture wasn’t going to end until you did this, the doctor’s life was spared because you did this. You tried justifying it in your head but it still felt shameful.   
Jacob loosened his grip on you and motioned for John to join him.  
John walked back over to you both and tilted his head as if he was silently asking a question.

“You coming with me John or you staying here? I got to get this one home, as promised.” Jacob asked John.

“As tempting as the offer is, I believe I have a few things to sort out here… Feel free to visit if you are in the area.” John replied. 

Jacob gave his brother a nod then turned to the doctor. “I need something to help her sleep… It’s going to be a long ride.”

The doctor seemed reluctant to give Jacob anything that would knock you out but she must have been terrified, she did as she was told and gave Jacob what looked like a syringe. You looked at her in horror as she handed the item over. Jacob checked the label and nodded with a smile.

“Thanks doc… Hopefully I won’t see you again.” He chuckled as he took the cap off the needle.  
You managed to jerk forward, not far but sure enough, John was there to hold you in place while Jacob pressed the needle into your neck, you felt the sting as the liquid entered your bloodstream. Before long you were struggling to hold yourself up.

Your unconscious body never hit the floor, you were held firmly in John’s arms before Jacob took you from him and loaded you into a car all the while you were stuck in a dream world.

~  
 _You saw your home growing closer from a car window, you couldn’t see who was driving but the warm feeling of home was so close, all those familiar sounds. The car stopped and you flung the door open, suddenly… Silence. The sky had a red glow, the plants were all withered and dry, the decaying bodies of your neighbours sprawled on the ground around you. The buildings all looked charred on one side, decrepit, windows broken. You turned back to look at the car, there was no driver but you saw in the distance, four horses with riders growing near. The Seed’s were the riders and behind them, a bright flash~_

You opened your eyes suddenly, you were in a car, the same one that brought you to the clinic. Groggily you sat up, either side of the road were mountains and trees. Your eyes darted to the front seat, Jacob was driving. You leaned against the window, trying to get your bearings, as the car sped down the dusty road. Something felt wrong, very wrong. You didn’t remember passing all this when you got to this county, maybe it was a different way or maybe….

Your worst fears came to light as you spied the Veteran’s center up ahead. Confused and betrayed you couldn’t help but utter one word.

“No….” It was more of a mumble. You looked into the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Jacob as he slowed down.  
“You… You said you were taking me home!” You cried out. Jacob gave you a warm smile.

“You are home…” He answered as he gestured to the building before you. You were livid, scared and humiliated all at the same time. You betray good people for this? You had no idea you had to give an address and draw a map for him before making the sacrifice. You clenched your jaw as Jacob drove into the compound before parking. The hatred bubbling inside you, the man deceived you, after everything he still continued to torment you.

He got out of the car and opened your door. You tried to fight against him, to remain in the car but the movements were agony for your leg. He grabbed you by the upper arms and dragged you from the seat, sliding you out and onto the dusty ground. You stayed on the floor like a child having a tantrum, refusing to move another inch for this man.

“Sweetheart, I need to get you in the shower at least. You have been hiking up and down the mountains for a little while.” Jacob said in a hushed voice.

Again you refused to move or even look at him. This was your protest against him, against everything. Afterall there wasn’t much else you could do. Jacob let out a sigh and mumbled. “Have it your way”  
The brute crouched down behind your head and without warning he ripped your top straight off, exposing your upper body to himself and his peggies who stopped and stared. Your eyes grew wide with panic as Jacob’s next movement was to your pants where he took them off in such a hurry you felt the pain explode from your leg causing you to yelp. You were left with nothing to cover your most intimate areas. The humiliation was raw, your cheeks matched the colour of beetroot, all you could see was the hungry stares of the peggies.  
Jacob leaned over you once again.

“So are you ready to follow me or you want me to leave you lying on the floor in nothing but the suit you were born with?” He practically barked it at you.

“F...Follow” you said with a trembling lip, the thought of him leaving you out here with these pigs… It churned your stomach.

“Good girl” Jacob said patronisingly as he helped you up off the floor.  
You limped toward the building, holding onto Jacob as he slowly walked you to your destination, through the doors and at the bottom of the stairwell. 

“hmm...” was the sound Jacob made as you both faced this obstacle. The solution was simple for him, without warning he scooped you up and carried you up the stairs and finally along the hallway, you could have limped from here but the ex soldier carrying you made no attempt to even place you back on the ground. He approached the familiar shower room you were so used to seeing. The thought of a warm shower though was alluring. He placed you on the floor and you limped your way into the showers, careful not to let yourself slip on anything while there. You turned the water on and felt it cascade down your back, it was like heaven. You held yourself up by placing your hands on the tiled wall, the peace was soon interrupted as you heard Jacob approaching, you snapped your head to his direction, a burning hatred in your eyes.

“Easy pup. How you going to hold yourself up and scrub yourself hm? You probably need a hair wash too come to think of it.” He said holding his hands out as if he were approaching a cornered animal.  
You pondered for a moment, you could probably ease yourself to the floor and wash your own hair and body. That thought soon faded as he picked up a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and walked over to you. You couldn’t exactly run away, all you could do was stay in place as his hands ran through your knotted hair. He placed some shampoo in his palm and began rubbing it into your scalp, as much as you hated being here and in this situation, you had to admit that if felt good, he continued to massage it in until your hair was white from the lathering foam. You turned your head and stayed still as the suds washed away with the warm water, Jacob still stroking through your hair until it was all out, he then added the conditioner, massaging it into the knots and dragging his fingers through them until they came free and your hair was feeling silky smooth. You repeated the rinsing process, the scariest part was keeping your eyes closed with the enemy inches away from you. He didn’t care that his clothing was getting splashed, you were just glad he kept his clothes on throughout this ordeal. He caught you off guard, while your eyes were squeezed shut avoiding the sting of the products as the ran down your face with the water. You felt his hand on your ribs and what felt like a washcloth on your back. He was washing away the dirt you picked up on your escape and he was being thorough about it.   
You already felt uncomfortable as it was with him but to have him wash away the filth you gathered was downright humiliating. He took extra time on your breasts, both hands massaging them with the help of the shower gel as he stood behind you. Growing annoyed at the action you sharply flicked your head to the side, your hair slapping him in the face. He let out a chuckle and thankfully got the message, his hands left your breasts and he began to was your mid section going lower each second that passed. You felt the cold shower gel against your slit, then the wash cloth, he took great pleasure in rubbing it in between your folds, the rough material grazing your clit. You clenched your jaw out of frustration and anger. Eventually he finished washing you up and left you to rinse yourself off. When you turned the shower off you saw him standing not too far away, holding a large towel open for you to wrap yourself in. Hesitantly you limped to him where he wrapped the large towel around your body.

“Let’s get you to your room.” He said as he nudged you gently in the direction he wanted you to walk, his arm still around you, holding the towel around you. You hopped along with him behind you the whole way until you reached the room where you had spent countless hours, staring out of the window. Once you were fully inside he spoke.

“Well, goodnight Sweetheart.” He said with a wink before closing and locking the door.


	21. First night back home

You ended up finding something to put on in the locker. Thankfully the clothing choice was a bit less promiscuous than before. They were still there but you now had a few long tee-shirts that reached your knees and shorts. 

_‘Is this Joseph’s doing?’_ You wondered to yourself. You made your way back to the bed after putting the long shirt on and lay down, staring at the ceiling. You had no idea how long it had been, you didn’t even know how many days this controlling Seed brother has had you for. It was over weeks now. You tried counting the days back but it all didn’t make a lot of sense, it seemed like some of the days just counted as one really long one. 

The door unlocking caught your attention, Staci Pratt barged in and stared at you for a moment before speaking in a hushed but panicked tone.

“(name) Get up. I need you to do something… Follow me but stay quiet!” 

You were already sitting up and confused. He rushed over to you and grabbed your hand, pulling you off the bed and forcing you to stand up, albeit on one leg. He pulled you out of the room, you hopped to keep up with him.

“What the hell Pratt?” You hissed.

“Look, I got to get the deputy out of here… You… You need to distract the big guys. Jacob’s top men and him if he stirs. The men will come from the floor above this one… So...Uh...” His words were rushed but clear. He didn’t seem to know the plan himself.  
He dragged you to the stairwell.

“Sorry… You’re weak… You have purpose… Sorry.” Was the last thing he said to you before he kicked your good leg out from under you.

You crashed to the floor, managing to land on your back to protect your bad leg. Pratt ran off down the stairs before you could say anything. The pain was a dull ache but it was getting worse. You were no where near your room but he said he had the deputy here? It would take you ages to get down the stairs and you could only imagine where Jacob was keeping him… Same place as usual.

 _‘Did Rook come for me after all? Or was he captured? Probably the latter… The asshole has forgotten about me… Fucking Deputy Pratt… I swear if I see him again he is getting a right hook… Damn it, am I getting old? My back is really starting to fucking hurt now. I need to get up.. I got to get out of here...’_ You fought with your thoughts, the pain in your lower back increasing as you tried to sit up.

It wasn’t long before the alarms started to go off, you heard the rumbling of footsteps from up the stairs. You placed your palms on the floor and tried to slide yourself backwards away from the thundering of boots before they reached you. You were too slow. The first one stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes were not fixed on yours however. You followed his gaze and immediately felt a burning on your cheeks as they turned a shade of red. You grabbed your long shirt and pulled it down, covering your intimate area.   
The look in the man’s eyes… It unsettled you something rotten. You attempted to slide back again, the others behind him eyeing you up like you were a piece of candy they longed for. 

“Isn’t this Jacob’s bitch?” One asked.  
The other hushed him. “One of you. Go shut the alarm off and reassure Jacob that all is okay… Come meet us in the basement after, maintenance section. I say we each get a turn.”

The few men crept towards you as one ran off up the stairs.   
You shook your head at the men as they approached.

“Please no… Think what Jacob will do to you! Don’t do this PLEASE!” You ended up screaming the last part at them in hopes that someone else will hear you.  
The man in the front kicked his boot into the side of your face, your vision had spots dancing around as you felt dizzy, the pain was intense.  
You felt them, hoisting you up and taking you down the stairs, you tried to thrash and get away from them. It was all useless, there were too many of them and with a broken leg you couldn’t do anything anyway. 

You saw the darkness of the basement section and again tried to plead with them. “Please! Stop!… The Father wouldn’t allow this surely?!”

You were thrown on the ground, the pain returned to your lower back and leg. One of the other men, a blond man with a scruffy beard spoke to you.  
“Fuck that celibacy shit! I have been loyal to the father but damn it… Jacob and John are allowed to fuck you. Why can’t we? The father said we are all equal… DID HE NOT?!”  
The last part were aimed at the other three men with him. Two nodded in agreement while one in the back didn’t seem convinced.

The blond man dropped to his knees and pushed your legs apart. “I ain’t tasted pussy in a long time thanks to the Seeds...”  
He pressed his lips against your folds, you tried to push him away but the other two men grabbed your arms. The blond was lapping at your entrance and clit over enthusiastically, You took in a deep breath.

“GET OFF ME! DEPUTY PRATT, HELP!” You screamed, the tears flowing freely down your face. The man who didn’t agree with the others darted out of the room and ran upstairs. 

One of the men who was holding you in place slipped a hand under the neckline of your top and groped at your breasts. You writhed and squirmed trying to stop the whole thing somehow.   
The blond stopped his sloppy cunnilingus and started unzipping himself.

“Bitch, Look around, no one gonna stop me” He sneered.

“Not true...” You heard a familiar voice say from the stairs. Jacob slowly walked into the room, a hunting knife was all he carried.

You and the men turned your heads in Jacob’s direction in unison. His posture was intimidating, he twiddled the knife in his hands as he came closer to the scene before him.

The blond man tried to bargain and lie his way out of the situation.  
“S..Sir, this little harlot, she got out of her room and was begging us right guys?”

The others nodded in agreement.   
“I.. I tried to tell her that we are inferior compared to you but she wanted to see for herself… I wasn’t going to do anything I just wanted to rough her up a bit and scare her… To get her ready for you sir.” He continued, digging himself a deeper hole, metaphorically. 

Jacob nodded. “Mhm mhm… I think I have heard enough. Do you want to save me the trouble and just slit your own throats? Because while you were down here attempting to defy me and the Father, the GOD DAMN DEPUTY GOT AWAY!” He roared in anger.

The blond man got to his feet finally, standing as if he was ready to fight. The other two men let go of you and stood behind the blond man. Jacob rolled his eyes at them and readied himself for a fight.

The blond man surprisingly was the first to lunge forward, he pulled out his own knife and went after Jacob. Jacob of course, easily avoided the attack and caught the blond’s arm before bending it the wrong way and snapping the arm. The blond screamed in agony and Jacob with his other hand slashed the man’s throat, the blood poured down his neck and Jacob dropped the body. The other two men looked panicked, one was wise enough to pick up his own knife and in a swift movement he split open the other man’s neck before looking back to Jacob, as if he was searching for praise.

Jacob shook his head at the last man standing. The man swallowed hard and dropped his knife as he closed his eyes tight. Jacob sighed and pressed the knife slowly into the remaining man’s neck and slowly dragged it along, prolonging the man’s agony. The blood at first spurted out then poured the same as the others. 

You remained on the floor watching the merciless act from Jacob. The soldier just got ten times scarier in your opinion. Jacob walked over to you and crouched down beside you, your focus was on the blood splatters that were flecked across his face and clothes. Your heart was pounding, you were trembling.

“I’m going to take you back upstairs. I want to hear your version of the events.” He said with a soft smile before scooping you up and carrying you bridal style back up the stairs.  
He got to the floor you were on but kept going upstairs until he reached the top floor. He brought you back to the room where he first assaulted you and sat you in one of the comfy chairs.

“Tell me… What happened?” He asked as he stood in front of you menacingly.

You trembled, struggling to find the words. Your breathing was short and rapid, your mouth went dry causing you to have troubles swallowing. Jacob went to the bar and grabbed you a single of Scotch and a glass of water before returning to his position in front of you as he awaited your answer.  
You downed the scotch first then moved onto the water, trying to avoid eye contact with the man who effortlessly killed two men in front of you. 

“My patience is wearing thin Pup!” He growled. 

You let out a sigh. Telling the truth would drop Pratt in it but he didn’t care about you anyway. Why should you even care about him or the deputy?

“I… I was in my bed… I couldn’t sleep but… Deputy Pratt entered the room. He started talking really fast about something. He.. He pulled me from the bed and down the hall, I didn’t want to go with him I swear!”   
You stopped to catch your breath as Jacob stood there, staring and waiting for the rest of it. You were sure he was going to kill you like he did to the others. 

“He then told me he was sorry… and… That I am W...weak… He knocked me to the floor and left me there while he ran off. I… I didn’t want to comply with him!”  
You said with a tear rolling down your cheek. You knew this was the truth but how would Jacob even know this? You had escaped him before but not Pratt, why would he even believe you? Your breath hitched in your throat.

Jacob nodded and spoke. “Then what?”

“Then the peggies… They came down the stairs and talked about taking me to the basement. I didn’t want to! I tried to fight I promise the man kicked my head! Please you have to believe me, Please don’t hurt me!”  
You broke down after pleading, you put your hands over your face as you sobbed. 

Jacob didn’t make it easier. He stayed put and stared down at you. When you moved your hands from your face you saw him playing with the knife again. Your stomach dropped and you slid to the floor, careful not to cause further damage to your leg. You awkwardly crawled toward Jacob and bowed your head when you were just in front of him, still keeping your leg out of harms way.

“P..Please… Don’t! I … I am telling the truth! Please… Sir!” You continued. This was all you could think of doing to try and convince him not to torture or kill you right here and now.   
He crouched down, still towering over you, he placed two fingers under your chin and slowly pulled up making you look him in the eyes. You vision was blurred by tears but his look was piercing and downright terrifying. 

“Not entirely innocent are you?” Jacob began. You were puzzled by what he meant by this. He continued.  
“You knew exactly where Peaches ran off to. You didn’t bother to tell the soldiers who came down the stairs. Why?”

Your eyes widened. You were not entirely sure yourself why you didn’t save yourself sooner by explaining that Pratt let someone out.

“I.. I don’t know!” You were being honest.

“You wanted the Deputies to escape I reckon. Home, less than a day and already there is trouble involving you. I want to believe you Hun, I really do.” He replied as he placed his hand on the top of your head.  
You felt the colour drain from your face, you were sure this was it. Was your last moments going to be nothing but fear and panic?


	22. Kleenex?

Jacob got up and walked over to a small screen, using a remote to turn it on. You remained on the floor, not wanting to anger the psychopath any further as he flicked through channels.  
You saw the screen flicker rapidly, Jacob pressed play on the remote. You could just about see the images on the small screen, it looked like the stairwell, You then heard the conversations that took place there. Watching yourself get kicked in the head brought the pain back.  
Jacob then switched the channel so he was now watching what was going on in the basement. You cringed as he watched himself kill the two men on the screen but with a smile on his face as he replayed it.   
He switched the monitor off and stood up before turning back to you. You prepared yourself for every gruesome scenario you could think of, your mind going into overdrive as you worked yourself up.  
He walked over to you and once again he crouched down in front of you before speaking.

“I can’t even leave you in a room on your own without something happening that involves you… Peaches, he used you as a distraction. Such the gentleman… He knew what those men would do to you. I hear everything that goes on here, I see everything. I know, he has listened to those same men talk about tasting a woman again. Didn’t think he would actually create a scenario where he would put a woman in danger. Strange… His morals are questionable at best.” 

_‘Looks like you and Pratt have something in common. If he knows I was in danger with those men, why doesn’t Jacob realise that he is no different than those damn men?’_   
You didn’t dare say your thoughts aloud, you were still unsure of what he had decided with you.   
Jacob grabbed your upper arms and stood himself and you up. You looked at him, confused. 

“Since I can’t leave you unattended I have no choice but to bring yo to my room. This way I know your every move.” He said in a low tone.

He carefully walked you out of the room and to the only other room on that floor. He opened the door and the smell of musk hit you, this was definitely his bedroom.   
A large one at that, he had his large bed in the corner and an “L” shaped couch next to the bed, Opposite was a wooden desk with an office chair, on the desk was a monitor, some kleenex, note books, pens, knives and a gun that had been taken apart. What was on the monitor shocked and scared you. It was the room you had stayed in since being shot. You swallowed hard as your eyes were now on the kleenex and the bin which had a few in it. You turned to Jacob as if you were about to question him but couldn’t muster the courage. Jacob knew though and he gave you a smirk.

“Yup, exactly what you think.” He answered the question you never asked. 

A chill ran down your spine.  
 _‘Disgusting prick! Oh my god, what the fuck? He touched himself as he watched me? I didn’t even know there was a camera in there! What the Hell!? Please please send me to the cages! I don’t want to sleep in the same place as this sicko!’_ Your thoughts were fogging up your mind, you never even heard Jacob ask you a question.

“I said, Are you pleased that I didn’t just go to you and take you when I wanted?” He asked you again as you missed it the first time.

You didn’t know what to say. Both yes and no maybe?  
“I .. I g..Guess...” You answered. 

“You should be grateful, I could have just dragged you up here at any time. But I have restraint.” He continued.  
He walked you further in the room and sat you down on the couch before walking over to the desk and turning the monitor off.

“This will be your room now. When I have to leave you and I will, you will be free to wander around the room. There will be no weapons you can reach in here. You can sit where you like. Through that door,” He paused and pointed at one of the doors in the room before continuing.  
“there is a bathroom complete with a bath and shower and toilet. I will make space for some of your feminine crap. The door to the left of that is a closet. My clothes are in there but I will put some of yours in there too. The windows are barred so don’t even think about jumping like before. At the bottom of my bed is a TV and DVD player, feel free to watch it and yes, you can make some requests and I will get the movies for you. The TV stations are rigged to only show what Eden’s gate broadcasts. There is a radio in the closet I can get out for you so you have something to listen to. If you want puzzles, drawing paper or whatever just ask. You dick around and misbehave then I will be forced to deal out punishment. It can be revoking things or even freedom, all I have to do is install a chain to the wall and you will be stuck in one place until I decide otherwise. Is that clear?”

You looked at him wide eyed and nodded.

“Words...” He commanded.

“Yes Jacob.” You answered, feeling defeated already.

“Oh and one more thing. You can sleep next to me or on the couch. Your choice. Can’t expect you to jump into bed with me on the first night, but if I command you to, you better get your ass in my bed.” He shot back as he began clearing space on his desk. 

You looked around the room, from the size of the drapes, the window looked huge. Of course you wanted to sleep on the couch, only to keep away from this maniac who was now holding you a prisoner in his own bedroom. You shuddered at the idea that, whenever he wanted, he could now use you when he needed to release frustration. 

_‘What the hell is happening? How did I even get here? I was just a normal person, how did I get caught up in this? I just wanted to find Lori… I still can’t believe what deputy Pratt did… Does Rook know I am still here? How far did rook get?’_

You had so many questions left unanswered. You snapped out of your thoughts when Jacob threw himself down on the couch beside you, his arm dropped down around your shoulders and his grip on you was firm.

“You know, I killed for you today. I didn’t have to.” He said darkly. You felt a lump in your throat, all fears returning as he spoke. It was hard to forget the type of man he was but when you did it was easier. He continued.

“Never heard so much as a “thanks” from your pretty little lips…”

“T..Thank you.” you stuttered. Jacob nodded and pulled you closer to him, pushing your head to rest on his chest. You were sure he could feel you shiver under his touch. He put his chin on the top of your head.

“I thought you should know, I told the deputy you were here. Told him that you got away and that you were hurt. The man didn’t even speak. I told him everything myself and John had done to you. He didn’t even flinch. Thought for sure he was going to come looking for you when Peaches let him go… Nothing… Nada. You must feel pretty betrayed right now. Wouldn’t blame you. I even told him what the future holds for you.”

His words cut deep, you could feel the tears threatening to fall again.  
 _‘How could Rook leave… Knowing what went on with me here and with Jacob’s threats of the future… Does he even care?_ ’

Jacob nudged you and pulled you up to sit up straight. You noticed a small wet spot on his shirt where your tears had fallen without you even noticing.

“Tell me Sweetheart… What events happened with you and the dep? You know while travelling. Meet anyone interesting out there?” Jacob asked as if he was trying to get you to think of something else.

You cleared your throat as you prepared to answer him.  
“Sharky… I met a pyromaniac named Sharky. He was pretty fun to be around I guess.”

“Hm? How come?” Jacob asked.

“One time, Rook and me needed help to burn some bliss fields so Rook called him in. He crashed his jeep to begin with, into the only tree in the bliss field, fell out of the Jeep, and grabbed his flamethrower. He must have been drunk because he couldn’t get it to work, he hadn’t refuelled it so had to do that before starting. Long story short he caught his pants on fire, called himself “hot stuff” then yelled “Blaze it” as he lit the field on fire. Another time he yelled at a skunk that surprised him calling it a “fart squirrel” before throwing a rock at it and yelling for it to get out of there. He is pretty funny I have to admit.”

You said with a smile as you remembered the funny moments with him before continuing to speak.

“Another funny one is Hurk Jr, he is so worried about offending people he stumbles over himself, unlike his mom, Adelaide, she will screw anything with a dick. As she puts it, “I prefer hunting trouser snake.” She is great except when she gets into a brawl with a peggie, you can see she is considering sleeping with them. Heart of gold. Hurk Jr’s father though… Total dickhead. Hurk Jr get treated so badly by him and all the chubby guy wants is his father’s love.”

Jacob gave you a warm smile before he spoke.  
“Sounds like you and the Dep had some fun moments then. Not all doom and gloom. What about when you two were alone?”

Your smile faded away instantly. You were not going to tell him of the things you and Rook talked about. No chance. You shook your head at him not speaking.

“Really? How boring. Anyway, I need to shower. Pick a place to sleep, if you sleep on the couch then there is a spare blanket on my bed, take a pillow too.”  
Jacob said as he got up and headed toward the bathroom, removing his blood stained shirt as he did.


	23. Home sweet home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever to update, I been so fixated on Crufts and doing dog sports I never had the chance. By the time I came home I was knackered.  
> I also have seasonal work at the moment with a local farm, it is lambing season after all. Me and the doggo are exhausted!

You waited until he went through the door to hop over to his bed and grab a blanket and pillow, you placed them on the couch. Something caught your attention… The knife on the desk was gone, you didn’t even see Jacob move it. Does he even have it on him? You shook your head before settling down on the couch and pulled the blanket over you. You began to think of the conversations with Rook.

**~+~**   
_The sun was getting low, you and Rook decided to stop and rest for the night, it was easy enough to find an empty cabin after all. It was a warm night so there wasn’t any point in giving away your position with a fire. Boomer was sniffing around as usual, you and Rook sat opposite each other on the armchairs in the front room. Rook started discussing plans to take over an outpost with you, you were agreeing with most of his plans, only stopping him to suggest a more stealthy approach.  
You managed to get Nick’s plane back by using stealth, Rook wanted to go in, guns blazing but you knew that the chances of getting away alive was slim. That time he went along with your plans and you watched as he managed to sneak in and take the plane away, only being detected once it was in the sky. The peggies were so focused on watching the plane you managed to get away. _

_You continued to listen to Rook’s plan until he finished._

_“Look, if the outpost has hostages which they probably will, then rushing in could get them killed. From what the hunter told us, they have wolves in cages. I think, if the hostages are also caged, we should release the wild animals and get the fuck out of there quietly. Let the animals take the peggies down. We don’t have to waste ammo, peggies won’t call for back up and we can get the hostages free without casualties. What you think?” You interjected._

_Rook sat there and scratched his chin. “You got a point (name). This is why I love having you with me. You are damn smart with this shit. Seriously, you should join the force.” He replied._

_You blushed at his compliment. Rook continued.  
“You got a beautiful combination there, cute with brains. When this is all over… I-”_

_He was interrupted by Boomer growling at the door. You both ducked down under the window, taking it in turns to peek outside. It was two peggies wandering around with a guard dog, you knew you could take them no problem. You and Rook shared eye contact before both of you nodded.  
Rook slunk to the door and opened it quietly, you crouched down and exited the cabin, pistol with a silencer in hand. You aimed it at the peggie in the front. He had a RPG. You knew he was the one to take out first.   
You took the shot, he dropped like a sack of bricks. The other peggie stopped, confused as the dog began growling and sniffing the ground. The next shot was by Rook, he took out the dog then commanded Boomer to attack the last peggie. Once it was all clear, you all looted the bodies and went back inside.   
Rook never did finish his sentence. The subject changed completely. _

_**~+~** _

_Jacob left the bathroom, he only had a towel around his waist, you looked away as soon as he turned his attention toward you. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed and sat down, now once again in your line of sight, causing you to turn away again._

_“If you want to look, you can. You can even play with it if you want.” Jacob said with a chuckle.  
You furrowed your brow as you turned back toward him to show your disgust, when you turned around he was now completely nude, he had dropped his towel. The first thing you noticed was his rock hard member pointing at you. Shocked and annoyed you turned over, facing the back of the couch and closed your eyes tight._

_You heard his bed creak as he sat back on it, he now had his shaft in his hand, stroking it softly as he continued to stare at you. You knew exactly what he was doing and you didn’t want to see or hear it. You were glad you had your back to him, your cheeks were flushed from the thought._

_After a while you managed to get some sleep, once Jacob had finished pleasuring himself._

_~ _You saw the rookie deputy standing in a field of white flowers, he had his back to you. You began running to him, calling out for him to help you but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t seem to get to him, it was like you were on a treadmill. You felt hands grabbing at you from behind, you turned to see the three Seed brothers and Faith, holding onto you. When you looked forward, Rook was now right in front of you. His voice sounded so distant even though he was inches from you.__

__“Worthless to me now… You let yourself be defiled by the enemy. What use are you to us? We don’t need a whore on our team”_ _

__You tried to cry out, yell at him but you felt hands over your mouth. Rook turned away from you, stopping briefly to look back at the enemies behind you._ _

__“Do what you want with that slut”_ _

__His words cut deep, the feel of a hand stroking your cheek was all you could feel as the deputy and the bliss field began fading away_   
~  
~_

_You opened your eyes suddenly, your breathing was deep as you tried to focus on what was in front of you. The back of the couch was all you could make out but the feeling of someone stroking your cheek didn’t stop.  
Reality set back in and you turned your head slowly to look behind you. You could have screamed in frustration to see none other than Jacob, kneeling on the floor with his hand on your face, gently caressing. _

_“Bad dream?” He asked softly._

_You nodded, keeping eye contact with him. Before you knew it Jacob was getting up and began lifting your upper body, you didn’t dare fight him on it. He sat himself on the couch and lowered you back down, your head was now on his lap, facing him._

_“Just get some more shut eye Sweetheart.” He said, pulling the blanket back over you._

_The memory of himself pleasuring himself while staring at you was rampaging through your mind, the fact that he had done it many times before while watching you on a screen didn’t help at all. It didn’t matter than he had already forced himself on you, you didn’t want it happening again and again. You couldn’t help but feel more vulnerable as your head lay across his bare lap, only his boxers covered him. He expected you to go back to sleep? There was no way you felt comfortable enough to, knowing at any given moment he could take what he wanted from you or start stroking himself inches from your face._

_His hand was resting in the dip of your waist, he wasn’t putting any pressure on you so for the time being it did feel comfortable, his other hand was gently combing through your hair, so softly it could have lulled you to sleep. The feeling of someone playing with your hair was a feeling of bliss, such attentive behaviours that one would not expect from this brutally violent man._

_Time went on and you struggled to keep your eyes open. Jacob continued playing with your hair, spurred on by the moments you let your guard down and closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling. He knew he found a weakness in your barbed wire metaphorical barrier. Your eyelids felt heavier and heavier until finally you gave in._

_When you opened your eyes, you noticed it was morning, the rays of light peaking through the drapes that covered the windows was the dead give away. The next thing you noticed was Jacob, now slouched on the couch and asleep, his hand was resting on the top of your head, the other on top of the blanket on your ribs.  
Slowly and carefully you tried to move from him, at least so you could sit up properly before making your way to the on-suite bathroom. You pulled backwards, feeling his hand drag over your head. _

_“Where are you going?”_

_You froze as you heard his voice but you managed to answer him.  
“B..Bathroom”   
Your voice was so quiet you weren’t sure he heard you at first. He lifted his hands off you and stretched them out above his head. As he stretched you could see the outline of his member, already hard through the boxers. You took the opportunity to move off him quickly and sit up, careful not to harm your leg further. Next you steadily got up and hopped your way toward the bathroom, closing the door behind you, relieved at the privacy you now had to go about your business._

_It wasn’t long before he banged on the door._

_“You okay (name)? Need help?” He called out from the otherside.  
You were grateful he didn’t just walk in like you expected him too. You replied to him more clearly than normal, hoping he would stay on that side of the door._

_“Yeah! Just finishing up!”_

_You didn’t mean to sound mildly panicked but you couldn’t help it, the man terrified you._

_“Good… I need to use the room soon. I might find you some crutches while I am out today.” He answered back._

_You washed your hands and face and opened the bathroom door, he was already dressed, almost ready to go about his day. You nodded to him with a quiet “Thank you” as you tried to hobble passed him, he reached out and grabbed your arm._

_“I have a deputy to question. No not your little deputy, just Peaches. While I am out you can do whatever, within reason. Remember there are no weapons in your reach here. Just go watch some DVDs or something until I come back” He continued before letting you go._

_You hopped your way over to the couch and sat back down. He went in the bathroom and left the door open. He clearly had no shame for anything. You couldn’t help but wonder what he was going to do to Deputy Pratt. The stuff Jacob was known for was only the tip of the iceberg from what you’ve seen._

_The last few minutes he spent in the bedroom was just him making his bed and picking up his dirty clothes from last night. He got to the door and paused before speaking.  
“Someone will be bringing you something to eat at lunch and drinks. Just behave yourself and you won’t have to worry. Remember, you’re home”_


	24. Heralds

You lay on the bed watching the TV, you were on your third film now. Jacob has a thing for horror or psychological movies it would seem and home invasion movies. You did expect to see some movies based on war but you couldn’t find any, perhaps it brought back bad memories? Or it was too inaccurate? You just got yourself settled down for the third movie when the door opened, you turned your head to look and you were horrified to see John Seed walking in with a “room service” trolley. He had a wide smile on his face as he wheeled the trolley in and turned to lock the door behind him. You swallowed hard, watching every move he made.

“Good afternoon (name), no need to get up. Just here to bring you something to eat and keep you company while my brother cleans up his loose ends.” He said pushing the trolley against the bed. 

You eyed up the food before you, sandwiches and various snacks, you made a bee-line for the sandwiches, you were starving by now. After lunch and picking out some snacks, John pushed the trolley away from the bed before grabbing himself a drink and sitting himself down on the couch.

“Care to join me?” He asked. You nervously shook your head at him. You could see his jaw clench, his intense glare sent shiver down your spine, he was clearly annoyed at your refusal. He stood up and made his way over to you, you retreated as far back as you could but John kept coming. He stopped when he got to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He looked you up and down, his gaze stopped on your broken leg.

“Really is a shame, you were so close… Where would you have gone I wonder? Back to that wrathful deputy? Back to your old life? But you couldn’t have possibly thought freedom was possible. You see...” John paused and gently he caressed the cast on your leg before continuing.

“Jacob was never going to let you go. You’re his favourite prisoner… He likes a challenge, he likes power. You intrigued him and still do, you knew the consequences but still, you leapt from the balcony. You are resilient I will admit. If by some miracle you made it back to your old home, he would have been close behind you and would have brought you back here. If you ever try to leave again, he would only come after you. But he is lenient with you, if it were Joseph, well the prude would probably spoil you with lavish gifts and make you his wife or something. Faith would try to be a sister to you… But me, if you were mine...”

John paused again, he grabbed your leg just under the cast tightly and began pushing it into the bed roughly. The pain was like an electric shock through your leg, you let out a cry of pain, his other hand caught your hand in a vice like grip that felt like he was crushing every bone. He looked you in the eyes, his icy glare more terrifying than before, you stared into his eyes with tears in your own. He continued again.

“If you were MY toy and you pulled that shit, you would be begging for death! I don’t care for challenges, I DEMAND respect. I would make sure to bruise every inch of your perfect skin, a broken leg would be the last of your concerns. Count yourself lucky you are Jacob’s. At least Faith would have you blissed out of your fuckin’ mind, too high to care what would happen to you if she had you.”

He let go of you and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did before exhaling and opening his eyes again. He now had a soft smile on his face. You trembled with your back against the wall, unsure how you could take any more abuse from the Seeds.   
The change was night and day, John got up from the bed and sat back down on the couch with a contented sigh.   
You calmed your breathing back down as you watched his movements, you wished he would leave already, the man was insane. 

After a little while you tried to zone John out and restarted the movie he interrupted, occasionally looking back to make sure he was in the same spot. You couldn’t let your guard down with him, he just seems to flip into a rage at the slightest thing. You did notice John had a book in his hand, thankfully he was so enthralled by it he paid you no attention which suited you perfectly. 

You were about to put on the sequel to the film you just watched when Jacob banged on the door. John unlocked it and let him in his own room. Jacob stepped in and looked around.

“Glad to see she is still in one piece.” Jacob said to John.

John scoffed and put on a false pout. “I know not to break your things Jacob! I was gentle and even gave her space!”

Jacob rolled his eyes before presenting you with a pair of crutches. “Told you I’d find them. Now get dressed, we are heading next door.”   
He then turned to John. “Tell Joseph we will be in as soon as she is dressed.”

John nodded and left the room, leaving behind the key to your freedom on the seat of the couch. Your eyes were fixed on the key, tens of scenarios running through your head. Jacob snapped his fingers in front of your face which brought you back to reality, he followed where your gaze was moments ago before shaking his head slowly.

“Forget it Sweetheart. You’re never getting out of here.” He said with attitude. 

You looked into your captor’s eyes, for a moment you thought you saw a glint of sympathy or guilt but the feeling was gone when he got you to stand up. You used the crutches and made your way over to the closet where Jacob had some clothes for you. He handed you a plaid shirt that must have been his, it was way too big. You were able to wear underwear in your own size, the sexy ones he had chosen previously for you. You waited for him to give you something else to wear on your lower body but he was soon leading you out of the bedroom. The shirt just reached down to the middle of your thighs. He took you to the big room from before, inside was the other Seed siblings. 

You were sat down in one of the comfy chairs, opposite Joseph who had Faith standing behind him. John was in the chair to your right and Jacob sat on the arm of the chair on your left. Joseph had a soft smile on his face, the cult leader was always smiling it seemed though. He rotated the beads of the rosary in his hand before speaking to you.

“Hello (name), it is truly a pleasure to see you again. You have done us a great service I must say.”

You narrowed your eyes and furrowed your brow at him, already annoyed by his words. Joseph raised his eyebrows at you, he could see the broken leg, the word “pride” carved into your arm and bruises on your wrists. He continued to speak.

“I know what you think of us… You think we are monsters, torturers of the worst kind but I can assure you that I can understand why you would think that. I left you at the mercy of my brothers, I know not what they did but I know you managed to escape them. Impressive, I must say. You recently gave information to Jacob that he needed, I need you to do it again. Will you tell us who Henbane’s Cougars are and where to find them?”

You took a deep breath before answering. “No.” Was all you said to him. He let out a sigh and looked to the floor, you noticed Faith seemed rather anxious after you answered. Almost as if she was worried about you.   
Joseph leaned forward so his forehead was inches from yours, he looked you in the eye and you did the same to him. He repeated his question and you repeated your answer.   
You could feel the tension in the air. You suddenly felt a hand around your throat squeezing tighter, you were surprised when you realised the hand belonged to Joseph himself. He spoke through his teeth as he kept his jaw clenched.

“Tell me… Who.Are,The. Cougars.of Henbane river.”

You clenched your jaw even with the pressure around your neck and answered him once more. “...No”  
Joseph let go of your neck and returned back to his previous position, sitting back in his chair. He looked to John and nodded. You didn’t have the chance to react, you felt pain explode from your right cheek, your head turned so quick you felt a pain in your neck as you were now leaning into Jacob from the impact. You saw spots in your vision, you breathing became shallow as a feeling of anxiety built inside. You remained leaning into Jacob, afraid to move for the moment. Joseph asked the question again. This time you refused to even answer, you knew no good would come of it. You heard Joseph sigh deeply, Jacob then decided to speak.

“(name), Why do you continue to protect them? Have any of them come for you? They all saw the broadcast, they know where you are. Your Rookie cop hasn’t even made an attempt to help you. Just give us the answer and the pain will stop.”

You shook your head slowly, your words were more of a mumble but loud enough for Jacob to hear it. “It will never stop.” 

Joseph leaned forward again and placed his hand gently on your shoulder before speaking softly. “I don’t want to hurt you, I only want to lead you down the right path. If you continue to follow the deputy… More hurt will follow. The man is destructive.”

Jacob forced you to sit upright again so you could face Joseph. You wanted to do nothing more than run away from it all. Faith had a look in her eyes, pity, sorrow even empathy. You looked to the right and flinched away immediately. John was sitting on the other arm of the chair, you felt boxed in and felt the fear rising. 

Faith decided to speak up finally.  
“Maybe we should place her with me? The marshal has been doing so well lately. Who knows, maybe kindness is the way to go here?” 

Jacob scoffed. “I don’t want you turning her into one of your zombified morons. I have given the girl kindness, she escaped and broke her leg.”

Faith raised her voice. “You and John raped her! That is why she ran away!”

John put forth his own opinion. “I think it is best we place her with me. I can get answers from people. I will make her see the light and at the end she will say “yes”.”

Faith stopped him before he carried on. “Brother, please… We all know what you will do to her. She won’t be safe with you. She isn’t safe here with Jacob either… Joseph, you must be able to see that?”

Joseph raised his hand to silence the others, he stared at you intensely as he expressed his own opinion.  
“My dear Faith, kindness is not the way to go with this one, or drugs. Her submissive demeanour… It will end up manipulating you in the long run. You will become friendlier with her and in the end bend to her will. She will grow more confident if left with you…

My darling baby brother, your methods would break her yes, I fear that she will become a shell of who she once was, if you don’t kill her out of anger. She will be too scared to breathe without permission from you and I see a suicide in her future if left to you.

Jacob, the protector of our family, you have had claim to her since you are the one who captured her… Twice. You are the one who is trained to handle people like her. You are firm but not extreme, you don’t let emotion cloud your judgement… You also are not manipulated by others easily. She shows fear toward you too but you know the limit. 

I personally have no time to babysit her constantly. For the reasons stated, I believe Jacob is best suited for the job. Of course if Faith and John wish to visit and help, they know the frequency to contact Jacob on radio. What happens to this lost lamb will be Jacob’s decision.”

The three Heralds nodded in agreement. Jacob looking a bit too pleased with the outcome. You personally wished he had chosen Faith. Being drugged out of your mind sounded much better than being left with Jacob or John.


	25. Faith?

The mood seemed to have lightened up afterwards, Joseph was sitting at the table talking to Jacob, John was out on the balcony having a smoke and you remained in the chair with Faith sitting on the arm of the chair, she was brushing your hair and plaiting it, or so it felt like.   
She glanced at the eldest brothers conversing before turning her attention back to you, she whispered softly to you.

“I am sorry, it was never meant to be this way. You must understand, The Father is only doing what is right by the Lord. John… He means to do what God tells Joseph but he can’t seem to see the path as clearly. Jacob… He isn’t much of a believer, he only wants a purpose again. They are not bad people they are misguided at times. Of course it does not excuse what they did to you. I wish you were caught by my people, I would have treated you so much better. I don’t think you are bad or stupid, you are on the wrong side. I will make sure to check in though, weekly if possible. I wish I could ask Joseph to tell my brothers to stop their assaults on you. I just can’t.”

“… Why not?” You said so quietly you weren’t sure she heard you.

Faith bit her lip and swallowed hard, looking back at the brothers. John now coming back inside.  
“I just can’t… If I was to ask Joseph to have mercy on the enemy… I… Shh. Forget I said anything please.” She whispered in a hurried tone.

You sat there silently as you felt her finishing up the plait, wondering what she was so afraid of.   
_‘Why is she so scared of Joseph? What has he done to her? She is a Herald is she not? What is going on in this messed up family?’_

John walked over, the atmosphere felt heavier already. He sat in the chair opposite you, his piercing blue eyes staring into your eyes.   
Faith smiled to John.  
“What do you think brother?” She asked in her angelic voice as she tilted your head side to side to show off the hairstyle she gave you.

“Pretty.” Is all he said to answer Faith. The way he said it sent a shiver down your spine.   
Faith got up and walked to the cabinet where drinks were kept and started searching for something.  
Your attention was on John and the demonic way he stared at you. It was unsettling. 

“You like planes?” John asked, out of the blue. You blinked a few times trying to register what he just said. 

“Sure, they are cool.” You answered him, still confused about his question.

“You might like mine… Maybe I will take you on it some time. Of course you would be bound. Can’t risk you crashing my plane.” John replied with half a smile.

You weakly smiled and nodded, looking over to where Faith went to, the small talk was awkward between you and John. Hell, no more than an hour ago he had swung at you and you could already feel the bruise forming.   
Faith was now sat beside Joseph, she looked frightened for some reason. Joseph was talking to her but he was too quiet for you to eves drop. It dawned on you, Jacob was no longer at the table, your eyes darted around the room searching for him.  
You heard John’s voice again.

“Don’t worry he only went to the bathroom… Who would you prefer out of us brothers? Tell you what (name), lets play… Marry, fuck, kill… Me and my brothers… Make your choice.” John said with a lighter expression on his face.

_‘Seriously? Is he a teenager or something? What the hell. Okay think… In reality I would kill all three… What would John want to hear? Dammit.’_

“Come on (name). Answer this and I won’t lay a hand on you for at least two weeks. Refuse to answer and I will get Jacob to agree to another tag team scenario. Maybe see how you can take two at the same time? You got enough holes.” John growled, clearly wanting an answer to his sick game. 

You took a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly before answering him.

“Marry…. Uh… Joseph? Fuck Jacob and kill you. Happy?” You snapped back.

John looked surprised at your answer. He nodded. “Your turn to ask, Women only, include yourself though. Only fair. ” He replied.

You had to now think of two other women, Faith he sees as a sister so it wouldn’t be right to include her you figured.   
“Um.. Me, Mary may Fairgrave and Deputy Hudson?” You asked.

John leaned back and thought about his answer. You waited for the answer, unsure if you even wanted to know it.   
“Fuck Mary May, Kill Hudson and marry you. Now before you think I want you, think about it. Hudson annoys me, always got something smart to say, Mary May, she is just a minor annoyance but you, you are a thorn in my side. Marrying you would mean I get to spend eternity making you beg for mercy every day for the rest of your life. I gave you reasons, so what are your reasons for your choices?” He replied.

“Well Joseph seems like the most calm out of you three. One night stand with Jacob means he can’t hurt me after and killing you would bring me joy.” You answered without hesitation. 

John nodded, somewhat pleased with your answer. “I think you need Wrath added to your collection.” He said calmly. 

Before you could answer you heard Jacob’s voice behind you. “Sounds like an intense conversation. What we talking about here?”  
He said as he sat himself on the arm of the chair where he was earlier.

John gave a smile to his eldest brother. “Fuck, marry, kill that’s all. She would rather marry our brother and kill me. You know where you stand on that one.” John answered.

Jacob let out a chuckle. “Poor little John… Okay (name) I got one for you. Sharky, Hurk JR and Rookie?”

You furrowed your brown, seriously thinking about it. You would never hurt any of them in reality but in this scenario? It was tricky.   
_‘ Hurk has always been so nice to me, gentlemanly if anything. Sharky makes his perverted remarks but has some respect… Rook… He left me here…_ ’

“Um, Marry Hurk JR, Fuck Sharky and kill Rook.” You said quietly, this game was no longer something for entertainment. It started to feel personal.

Both John and Jacob stared at you waiting for the reasoning. You felt awkward but you had to give them something.  
“Hurk is sweet, he doesn’t like upsetting people. Nothing like his parents. Sharky… He is lovely really. Just had Rook left and … Yeah” You answered not wanting to go deeper into it.

Both seemed to have accepted your answer thankfully. You looked to the clock, it was barely even eight PM, you wanted nothing more than to be left alone at this point. Your cheek was throbbing and your head was hurting from all of John’s talking. You didn’t feel like you could ask Jacob if he could just let you go back to the movies and leave the four do whatever they do in gatherings.   
You suddenly felt Jacob’s hand on your hair, lifting the plait up and dropping it back down.

“Suits you (name), It’s rather cute on you.” He said with a smile. It only made you feel uncomfortable, well more so.

“I need to pee...” You replied quickly. 

Jacob nodded and stood up. “Sure, follow me.” He said.

You looked back to Faith immediately, hoping she would offer to take you to the toilet. Maybe then you could continue your conversation from earlier. Faith looked up and then looked back to Joseph. Clearly she was in no position to walk away from the cult leader right now.   
You let out a sigh and got up, using your crutches to follow Jacob to the door, you struggled to keep up with him. It seemed like privacy was a thing of the past, as Jacob stayed with you even while you used the facilities. You were glad he left you struggle with your panties, it was embarrassing as it was with him just standing there. He led you back into the big room, the others were all standing and getting their things together, a signal that they were leaving.   
You leaned on your crutches, as the three stood in front of you and Jacob. 

“Well brother, I apologise for having to leave again, we have much to do. I know you have a busy few days ahead of you. The deputy has been seen in Henbane again, causing more trouble of course.” Joseph said to Jacob. He pressed his forehead against Jacob’s.  
You jumped when you felt Joseph’s facial hair graze your cheek, he placed a kiss on your cheek as his hands gripped your shoulders firmly.  
“Hopefully the next time I see you, you will be more compliant.”

Faith was saying her goodbyes to Jacob before turning to you. “You will be okay. I will see you soon”  
She wrapped her arms around you for a hug. You just stood still as she did. She followed Joseph out of the room. 

John dipped his head to Jacob. “I will be back when I can. If you need my touch with her, don’t hesitate to call.” He said before stopping in front of you, He placed his hand loosely around the side of your neck and pulled your head forward. “I look forward to our next meeting.” He said before letting you go again and following the others out of the door. 

You stayed rooted to the spot you were in. Jacob walked in the room and started tidying up after his siblings, rolling his eyes at the empty glasses that were left in front of empty seats. The door was left open, if you didn’t have a broken leg you were sure you would have bolted by now. Instead you stood still, trying to keep your balance. Once Jacob was finished he walked toward you.

“Let’s get back to the bedroom.” He said, his hand placed on the back of your neck as he gently led you out of the room and back to the bedroom. 

Once inside he removed his outer shirt and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, he left you to do your own thing which was mostly limping to the couch and sitting down. Jacob took his weapons off and locked them out of your reach before removing his boots and throwing himself down on his bed, laying on his back, hands behind his head while staring at the ceiling. You tried to ignore his very existence to the best of your ability, just to make living here more comfortable. That all went to hell every time he spoke.

“Come over here.” He said, not in a demanding tone though, it was almost like he asked. You hesitated for a moment, it was wise not to piss him off, so you got up again and limped over to the bed, stopping at the side of it. You didn’t say anything, you just stood there awaiting an order, which did follow. He sat himself up and swung his legs out to the side before tapping the bed beside where he was laying. You obeyed and sat on the side of the bed and butt scooted up until you were sitting beside him. Jacob got off the bed and walked to the TV, he rattled around while you sat on the bed wondering what he had planned this time, your heart pounding so loud you thought he would be able to hear it. Once he was done he turned the light off and returned to the bed, he lay down, his head and neck propped up on pillows so he could face the TV. You remained upright, staring at the screen, watching the usual DVD openings, you felt him pull you down so you were laying down too. Your head reached his chest, he pulled you closer so you were now leaning into him, your hand just below your chin as you tried to get comfortable.   
As expected, he chose another horror movie, the light of the TV was the only thing illuminating the room. You could still feel your heart beating rapidly, even more so when he wrapped an arm around you, resting his hand on your ribs. His other hand was on the remote as it rest beside his body, he pressed play and turned the volume up, you tried to steady your nerves and just focus on the movie.


	26. Comply or defy?

It was morning already, you blinked a few times trying to figure out what happened last night. Your head was still on Jacob’s chest, his arm still around you. You now had a blanket draped over your body. The TV was on the DVD menu, remote no longer in Jacob’s other hand, his arm was hanging off the side of the bed, you could hear him breathing deeply just behind your head. He must have still been asleep.   
You were not sure when you fell asleep, it must have been during the movie, you knew that much. You mentally scolded yourself for allowing yourself to drop your guard and fall asleep while cuddling with your captor.   
_‘What the actual fuck (name)? No way I could have been that comfortable? No! I must have been tired as fuck. Why else would I relax or whatever? I DID NOT feel safe and secure in his arms!’ _  
You felt him stir behind you, it snapped you out of your thoughts, freezing you on the spot. When he didn’t wake, you eased up a little, there wasn’t much you could do, you didn’t want to move and wake him up but you didn’t really want to be pressed up against him.  
Your mind began drifting into old memories once again.__

__~ _You were wandering through Henbane, you had been separated from Rook and was doing everything you could to track him down. Last you saw, he was diving out of a helicopter he had lost control of, his parachute took him far into the distance.  
Everywhere you went, there were peggies or worse, the Angels. You needed back up, so you called Sharky, someone who could always make you laugh. It was even better when he brought his cousin, Hurk JR. The two of them together were hilarious. Hurk still worried about upsetting people and Sharky who just didn’t care at all. __ _

___The few days you three travelled together were a barrel of laughs. Sharky teased Hurk a lot and they bickered at times but Hurk was a hell of a shot with his RPG. Sharky always burnt the bliss flowers and reduced them into nothing but ash. The three of you slept under the stars, normally huddled up while one kept watch. You felt comfortable with them, like brothers to you almost. When you found Rook the cousins went their own way and you stayed beside Rookie.  
_ ~_ _

__You thought back to those moments, mixed emotions played through your mind. Joy, being close to someone other than the childhood friend you came looking for, sadness, through how you had to meet and anger and despair, knowing someone you risked your life for, got close with and connected with had just left you with the enemy. He KNEW what Jacob and John did to you. Almost everyone in the county knew by now surely. Still, he saved his own skin._ _

___’Maybe he doesn’t want to be around someone who has been “tainted” by the enemy? Maybe he blames me?’_ You began to make excuses for him without even realising it. _ _

__You felt movement from behind you again, you pushed all those thoughts away and focused on what was happening right now in this room. You felt Jacob gently caress your back with the hand that was resting on you, it wasn’t long before he began to slowly sit up, you decided to do the same. He placed his hand on his chin and dragged it upwards along his face and swept his hair back.  
You slid yourself further away from him until your back was against the wall._ _

__“Uugh… Morning Darlin’..” He said groggily._ _

__“Uh..H..Hi” You replied politely._ _

__Jacob swung his legs out to the side of the bed, taking a moment before he stood up and stretched. He made his way to the bathroom, dragging his feet along the way. You decided to shuffle to the edge of the bed as you thought about what you should do next._ _

__Wasn’t long before you heard the shower running, you used the time to grab your crutches and limp over to the closet, searching through the clothes provided for you. You ended up finding a grey tee-shirt, looked too small to be Jacob’s and some clean panties before you spotted another skirt, it was black and pleated, looking at it, it would barely cover your ass but it was all you had available that you could wear with your cast. You took hardly any time to change your outfit and limped toward the bathroom. Your bladder felt like it was ready to burst and after all, Jacob had seen you use the facilities before. You hesitantly made your way into the bathroom catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, a discoloured patch of skin on your cheek reminded you of the pain John inflicted last night. You decided to turn away from the mirror and went about your business while he continued what he was doing, only turning the shower off after you just left the room and made it your goal to reach the couch._ _

__He came out with just a towel on, the beads of water clinging to his well defined muscles and scarred skin. You turned your attention away, already feeling disgusted with yourself for looking at him in the first place. He grabbed some fresh clothes from the closet for himself and took them to the bed, slumping down on the edge as he began to dry himself._ _

__You only turned your attention to him when he began to talk to you._ _

__“You crashed out pretty quick last night… Must have been exhausted from watching TV all day… Either that or you really enjoyed the moment.”_ _

__You looked at the floor not wanting to even answer him right now. Of course it wouldn’t be exhausting to him, he wasn’t the one who’s mind was being fucked seven ways from Hell. Not knowing what torture you will face next was all mentally exhausting, the anxiety, depression and anger all took it’s toll on you. The physical pain from recent injuries also did a number on your mental state. But of course for someone who was in control of everything, it would appear that you got it easy._ _

__He continued speaking.  
“We all need physical contact, it’s a fact of life. Even you. Seems like you are starved of affection I would say. Especially from your deputy friend. Doesn’t matter, he won’t be a problem for much longer.” _ _

__You looked up when he said the last part. You wanted to know what he meant by that and whether or not you should be concerned._ _

__“I see you got yourself dressed.. Good.” He said as he stood up, leaving the towel pool around his feet. He grabbed his clothes and began getting himself dressed._ _

__“The day won’t be fun for you today I’m afraid. Unless you want to comply?” He asked._ _

__You didn’t look at him, you stared at the floor. You had a feeling he was going to interrogate you for more information. What scared you most, is wondering what would become of you once your purpose was served. Once you told them everything, would there be a bullet waiting for you at the end of it?_ _

__Once he had finished he walked over to you, looming over you as he waited for you to get up. You complied and got to your feet, using the crutches. You almost fell backwards when Jacob reached out and took them from you, dropping them to the floor while his other hand held you up. You gave him a confused glance, he probably wanted you to have to depend on him to get to wherever he was taking you, making it harder for you to even think of escape._ _

__You were led back to the room where you were interrogated by both him and John, the cold walls bringing back painful memories. He forcefully held you up as he began removing the clothes you just put on, leaving you only in your panties. He then pushed you deeper into the room and forced to sit on the cold chair again as he leaned on a heavy table in front of you. He didn’t bother restraining you or even closing the door fully, he knew you weren’t going anywhere with that leg. He cleared his throat and began his questioning._ _

__“Who leads the Cougars?”  
You knew the answer but chose to remain silent. A stinging pain bit your cheek, same side as the bruise John had made. You let out a grunt from the impact. _ _

__“Who, leads the Cougars?” He asked again. You braced yourself as you answered._ _

__“Not saying.”_ _

__Jacob nodded, admiring your courage to defy him still. He stood up straight and attached your wrists to the metal arms of the chair. Quickly he pushed the chair to the far corner of the room, the metal on concrete made a God awful sound. You looked to the floor to see a drain, you didn’t get a chance to look up, before you knew it you felt freezing water being poured from above. It was a shock and the bitterness of the cold stung as the water made contact with your skin, hitting the back of your neck.  
Jacob turned to water off as you shivered, goose flesh coating your entire skin._ _

__“Who leads Henbane Cougars?” He asked again. Your teeth chattered but you remained defiant. The freezing water was released onto you once again, only this time he left it on longer._ _

__This process continued with the same results, only the length of time you had to endure the freezing water increased in each turn. The final length of time must have been at least seven minutes under the ice cold water before Jacob decided to stop using that method of torture.  
He released your wrists from the chair and took your hands, bringing you to a different seat, a stool the was a little bit away from the wall. He sat you down so you were facing the damp and cold concrete wall. He bound your wrists to the wall and walked around you, now standing directly behind you. You heard him rattle around before hearing the sound of a thin object slicing through the air, it sounded like bamboo being whipped through the air._ _


	27. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this chapter is abusive as fuck... You have been warned. It is also longer than usual****

You swallowed hard, your chest felt heavy as you trembled uncontrollably. 

“Want to tell me now?” Jacob asked as he patted something against the palm of his hand. You closed your eyes tight, remaining silent as usual.   
The unmistakable sound of a whip like object echoed around the room as it made contact with your flesh on your back, the pain was intense and felt like something tore through your skin. You let out a scream as it happened.

“WHO LEADS THE HENBANE COUGARS?!” Jacob bellowed from behind you.   
You bit your lip and took in a deep breath as you felt the object make contact with your skin for a second time.  
He asked again and again you gave no response as you tried to stifle a sob, choking back tears.   
You felt the object tear through your skin again, this time over the first mark he gave you. He hit you with it again and again as you tried to stay strong, defying him over and over. After the eighth time you dry heaved. The ninth time your lip began to bleed as you continued biting down on it. The tenth time was too much.

“VIRGIL MINKLER! VIRGIL MINKLER!” You screamed. Jacob lowered the thin bamboo whip.

It...It’s V..Virgil… M..Mink...ler” You sobbed hysterically.

Jacob dropped the whip on the table and picked up a bottle, sloshing it about before unscrewing the cap. He held it above your newest marks and poured the liquid over the lacerations. You jerked forward and yelped as the liquid stung painfully.   
You heard him put it back down on a table before his footsteps got closer. You opened your eyes as you stared at the floor, seeing only his boots and jeans. He placed a hand on the back of your head as he bent down to get to eye level. 

“Good girl… Very good. Let’s get you dry and warm.” He said softly before standing back up and turning his attention to your bindings. You felt the blood rushing back to your hands as they dropped down either side of the stool. Jacob carefully stood you up and steadied you as he walked you out of the room. He carried you over his shoulder as he took you upstairs and back to the top floor.   
He placed you on the couch and dropped the clothes he removed from you down beside you, before going to the closet and returning with dry panties and added them to the pile beside you. He started drying your hair and brushing it. You stared blankly even as he hit knots in your hair. Once he was done he then slid the tee-shirt over your head, carefully pulling each arm through and letting it drop down over your torso, helping when it stopped on your breasts. As the fabric touched the lacerations you flinched in pain and gasped. You slowly raised your head to look at Jacob, disturbingly he had no remorse it seemed, he, in fact flashed you a toothy grin before pulling off the wet panties and sliding dry ones on you, pulling you forward to pull them up properly and repeating the process with the skirt. Once you were redressed he stood up and began tidying the bed up and any mess that was made in the room.   
He left you in the room alone for a few minutes, returning to bring you a hot beverage and something to eat. You remained in the same position, feeling utterly defeated and weak from the whole ordeal.   
Jacob broke the silence.  
“I have to pay Peaches a visit soon. You’re coming with me. We have another video to make.”

You continued to stare ahead before mumbling. “What’s the point….”

“Hm?” Jacob asked, leaning closer.

You spoke quietly again. “What’s the point… No one is coming for me… You don’t have to show off my suffering...” 

Jacob smiled widely. “Of course I do, I have to show your friends my work. My people need to see it too.”

You didn’t reply to him after that. You quietly ate your breakfast and drank your drink before he took you out of the room again and this time out of the building, putting you in the front seat of a pick-up truck as he got in the driver’s side.   
The drive was quiet and was about fifteen minutes long but you eventually reached Jacob’s bunker. You held onto him nervously as he led you to the main entrance. He used his key and opened the doors, the peggies glared at you menacingly, you could see some training themselves up as you passed the many rooms. You finally reached what looked like a control room, it had a cold feel to it and Pratt was tied to a chair not far from the control panels. You saw a video on the control panel, Jacob walking around talking as the camera focused on Pratt, he looked worse than he did in the video.   
Jacob brought you in to get a closer look before walking away to the control panel, you could see the desperation in Pratt’s eyes, it was as if he was begging you to help him. You looked away from him out of pity, you hated the guy but you couldn’t help feel sorry for him, who knows, maybe he was a great cop before all this. Trauma does a lot to a person. 

“Remove your shirt” You heard Jacob say from just behind you. You turned and looked at him confused. You sure as hell didn’t want to do that in front of the asshole deputy before you. You looked back to Pratt, a look of desperation on your own features.  
You felt your shirt being lifted from behind, you immediately tried to turn around but Jacob dug his fingertips into your newest injuries making you yelp in agony, giving him the chance he wanted to forcefully remove your top again from your body. You instinctively went to cross your arms over your chest, feeling Jacob’s hands around your wrists, stoping you from completing your actions.

“Don’t go hiding the goods now Sweetheart.. Let him look. Let him see what he missed out on that night.” Jacob purred in your ear.   
His hands left your wrists, he groped your breasts and began massaging them while looking at Pratt.

“Well Peaches, you a, cop, tried to get this little beauty fucked by my men didn’t you. You cops… Preach about protecting others but look at you...” Jacob said with a grin. 

Pratt found his voice finally. “I… I made a sacrifice! L..Like you taught us all! I sacrificed the weak!” He said shakily.

Jacob nodded before answering. “You did make a sacrifice… But it is easier making that sacrifice when you don’t have to see or acknowledge what the other goes through. Don’t worry I intend on showing you exactly what your sacrifice would have looked like.”

You and Pratt exchanged a worried yet puzzled glance before Jacob suddenly without warning, slipped his hand under the waist band of your pleated skirt and panties. You screamed in protest as you tried to get away from him. He slipped his middle finger between your folds and began rubbing your clit lightly.   
You thrashed around until he was forced to let you go, you attempted to rush forward only to feel the pain shoot through your broken leg, causing you to drop to the floor. You kept your broken leg stretched out as you sat on your hip and side of your other leg, using your arms to pull yourself away from him. He followed, catching up in a few steps. He lifted his foot and brought his boot down onto your cast, applying enough pressure to keep you from going anywhere. 

You looked back and began pleading.  
“P..Please… J..Jacob! I obeyed! I told you what you wanted to know! P..Please stop!” 

“Sorry Sweetheart, I need to show Peaches what comes from his sacrifice. Besides, I deserve my own damn reward for getting the info I wanted from you. Like blood from a stone with you.” Jacob replied.

He took his boot from your cast and stormed over to a nearby table, dragging it so it was a few meters away from where Pratt was sitting.  
He walked back over to you, bent down and grabbed your upper arms lifting you off the floor and began dragging you to the table. You struggled to get away from him but it was no use. He shoved you into the table so you were bent over it. To your right Pratt was trying to look away from the scene unfolding before him. 

“Oh no Peaches.. You watch. I want you to look into her eyes while I tear her apart. Need I remind you what happens when you defy me?” Jacob growled.

Pratt reluctantly looked back to you. You tried to get off the table, Jacob pressed his hand on the back of your neck forcing your face into the table, you were forced to look at Pratt while Jacob’s other hand grabbed the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and exposing you to his hungry gaze. You trembled with tears rolling across your face as you heard the sound of a belt and a zipper from behind you. You closed your eyes tight preparing yourself for what was going to come next. You heard Jacob spit into his hand before feeling him rub his hand against your entrance, you clenched your jaw as you felt his head at your entrance, he made sure he hurt you as he penetrated you roughly making you cry out. You opened your eyes only for a second to see Pratt’s expression.

He was clearly distraught at what was unfolding, it must have been easy to just “throw someone to the wolves” without thinking about it but to watch it must have been painfully different. You could see guilt in his eyes, guilt, anger, sadness and pity.   
Jacob kept his grip on the back of your neck as he pulled out only to slam his member back inside you, you could feel his hips against your soft cheeks, every violent thrust knocked the air from your lungs, your hips hit the edge of the table painfully. As if to make his point to the deputy witnessing the horror, Jacob roughly ran his fingers over every laceration he made from the lashing.

You screamed out in pain. “STOP PLEASE!” The tears streaming from your eyes. Jacob was getting into it more, his grunts and moans growing louder.   
He suddenly pulled out of you completely, you thought the worst was over. How wrong you were. He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up before twisting you around so your back was flat on the table top, you let another cry of pain out. He pulled you down the table so you were easier to access, He pinned your hands either side of your head before entering you roughly again. You tried to close your legs around him, you were too weak from all the pain. Jacob forced you to look to your left to face Pratt again. You could see more clearly that the deputy was repulsed by this scene. You gasped when you felt Jacob bite into your neck hard, just above the collar bone, you could feel him sucking on the spot. If he bit any harder you just knew he would be tasting blood. He continued to thrust into you roughly, the table now clunking with every thrust. He finally pulled his lips and teeth away from your neck, admiring the mark he had left. His lips found your nipple, he sucked and licked it roughly as you screwed your eyes shut, only opening them when you felt his teeth against the soft skin just above your areola. He didn’t bite nearly as hard as he did to your neck. His thrusts became more sloppy, his breathing getting deeper as he groaned in sheer pleasure as you whimpered in pain. 

“Fuck...” He said pounding into you harder and faster, his lips found yours, you were unprepared for this action, his tongue slipped into your mouth and rubbed up against your own tongue. You felt his body tense up until he reached climax, he released his seed inside you with a few more violent thrusts, parting the kiss to groan out in bliss. After a few deep breaths he turned his head to the side to look at Pratt.

“Can you still make that sacrifice?” He said in a deep tone. 

You watched a single tear roll down the deputy’s cheek, he didn’t answer the question. Jacob seemed satisfied with his reaction all the same. He pulled out of you and redressed himself properly. You didn’t dare move, you back was rubbed raw, you were sure of it. Your intimate area ached from the abuse. Jacob simply put your panties back on properly and sat you up before walking over to the control panel and returning with a video camera. He pointed it at you, the red light indicating that it was recording. The skirt covered you adequately but the wet patch on the table and your leg were indicators to what happened. You crossed your arms over your chest, face beet red from humiliation. Jacob zoomed in on the bite marks on your body and the red marks on your wrist before walking around the table to get a good view on the raw lines on your back, he came back around this time pointing the camera at your tear stained face. He then placed the camera on a tripod, still pointing it at you as you sobbed. He walked over toward you slowly, speaking as he did.

“You call yourself a Hero… Oh deputy… You are a coward. I still have two of yours. The longer you leave it, the more broken they become. Can you live with that? You have a few options..  
First one, hand yourself over to myself and complete your final trial.  
Second, confess to John and Atone.  
Third, Give in to Faith and the bliss.  
Lastly, stop being a coward and come save your friends.   
I’ll be waiting.”

He then went to the camera and turned it to Pratt, he looked like he was in a state of shock as you sat on the table sobbing hard. Finally he turned it off and returned to you.   
“Let’s go home Sweetheart.” He said in a soft tone as if he did nothing wrong. 

He put your tee-shirt back over your head, you put your arms through the sleeves and let him slide It down your torso. He pulled you off the table and held you against him, leaving the camera on the tripod. He radioed one of his goons to come and get the camera before leaving the room, taking you with him and locking the large door behind you both.   
He brought you back to the truck and readied you both for the drive “home”.


	28. aftermath

The ride back would have been silent if it weren’t for chatter over Jacob’s radio. You stared out of the window the whole ride until he pulled up and proceeded to take you back inside and up the stairs to his room again.   
Once inside he left you to wander the room while he headed into the bathroom and began running the water in the bathtub. You made your way to the couch and sat down carefully, every part of your body screamed out in pain as you took a seat. You tried to hold it together, you really did but the feeling of despair grew stronger until you just began sobbing into a nearby cushion.  
Wasn’t too long until Jacob came back into the room, he watched you silently as you wept. His face seemed emotionless for the moment.   
You didn’t hear him approach you and jumped when his hand lightly touched your shoulder.

“Hey… Come on now (name), I ran you a bath so you can relax and soak your aches and pains. Maybe after we can grab something to eat. You must be hungry.” He said in an unusually soft voice, almost like a whisper.   
You looked up, tears blurring your vision. He brought his hand to your face and gently wiped away the tears before helping you to your feet and taking you to the bathroom.   
The scent was heavenly as you entered the bathroom, you always assume he was the kind of man who had manly toiletries, not aromatic bath creams. He very gently removed your clothes and helped you get into the tub. You didn’t have to worry about your cast getting wet, you remembered the label on the mixture saying it was water resistant once dried. You clenched your jaws and went rigid as the water touched the wounds on your back. You managed to submerge your body through the pain, the candles around the tub was a nice touch, almost relaxing if it wasn’t for the company. You wished Jacob would just leave you to it but he made it blatantly obvious he wasn’t going to, he sat himself down on a step just next to the bathtub with a magazine about trapping and hunting. You took the softest sponge about and began washing yourself before slipping deeper in the tub to feel more “relaxed”.  
At least forty minutes had passed, you had washed your hair and body and face. Jacob finished his magazine and sat himself on the edge of the tub. You nervously watched him as he pulled the plug out and stood up, offering his hand for you to grab onto. You took his hand and used your other hand to help yourself out of the tub. He grabbed you a towel and wrapped it around you, he kept his arms wrapped around you for a minute before letting you go. 

“Need anything else?” He asked.

“C..Can I have my crutches… P..please?” You sounded so small and vulnerable even to yourself in that moment. You hated it.You hated how much fear he put in you. 

Jacob nodded and left the bathroom, returning with your crutches. He left you get on with it and returned to the bedroom as you continued to dry yourself. You eventually came limping out on the crutches with the towel wrapped around you. Jacob was at his desk just reading through some papers.  
As you made your way across the room you felt your towel slip down and pool around your ankle, determined to help yourself and not let Jacob notice you tried to bend down to pick it up, only to lose your balance. You dropped to your hands and knees with a thud, the pain shot through your leg. That was all it took to make you break down once again. Jacob had seen what happened from the reflection in the monitor, he let out a sigh, leaving the desk and crouching down beside you, moving the fallen crutch to the side. You twisted around so you were sitting with your legs to the side, still sobbing quietly to yourself.   
If you would have looked up at that moment you would have seen the glimmer of compassion and concern in Jacob’s eyes as he looked at what used to be a strong woman, almost fearless and confident, now from weeks of abuse he had reduced her to a semi-compliant shell of her former self.   
He wrapped and arm around your torso, just under your arm and pulled you up from the floor, his other hand swept your legs from under you so you were now being carried to the couch, where he sat down, spread legged and placed your ass in the gap between his thighs. He had and arm wrapped around you, his forearm was pressed into your fresh wounds and his hand on your upper arm, your legs over his leg and his other arm pushing you into himself, his hand rested on the back of your head tightly so you had your tear streaked face buried in his chest with is chin on top of your head. His thumb stroked your bare skin on your arm softly as he hummed a tune to you that you vaguely recognised. You were taken aback by this sudden act of compassion.

 _‘What...is he doing? A few hours ago he was treating me like some fuck toy with no feelings… Before that he was torturing me. I.. can’t… I can’t handle this. Where do I stand with him? He can’t just chop and change his behaviour with me… No, I can’t take it. Please just do one or the other not both.’_ You thought to yourself as you fought to come up with reason behind his confusing behaviour.   
As much as you hated him, you felt comforted in this position, something made you feel “safe” when you were forced to accept his embrace, the alarm bells were still there but it was already hard wired in your brain that this action is comforting. You couldn’t explain it, even to yourself. Your tears dried up and it wasn’t long before you felt yourself falling into the dazed state before sleep. You were glad when Jacob pulled you away from his chest so he could look at you, it brought you back into a state of alertness. 

“Hungry?” He asked with that softness in his voice as before. You nodded slowly, still wondering if he was going to do something bad to you and this behaviour was just him making you drop your guard.   
He shuffled himself forward and stood up, holding you in his arms and placing you down softly on the couch before heading to the closet. Once he was done rooting around he walked back to you with a large long sleeve plaid shirt and underwear. You assumed the shirt was his, he handed them to you and gave to a moment to dress yourself. Once you were dressed he helped you to the other room which you now thought of as a meeting room since his family were usually there when he was to meet up. You were sat down at the table, Jacob called someone on the radio.

“Gary, get the chef to make a large stack of pancakes. I want blueberry, maple, strawberry and chocolate syrup. See if there is any honey. Bring them to the top floor. You know where I will be.” He said to the person on the other end. The other person was quick to tell him “Yes sir” 

Sure enough there was a knock on the door and a man entered with a large plate full of pancakes, he had two empty plates with him and various things to put on the pancakes. Jacob split the pile equally and handed you your plate where you added your preferred toppings. After food you had a hot drink and was sent back to the bedroom. You sat on the bed and watched movies while Jacob left the room.  
He returned late and brought pizza with him, you both finished the box and again he put on a movie for the night. He left you sleep on the couch this time, you were grateful for that. The next day went the same as normal could be, movies, doodling, reading with food in between and drinks, Jacob would return and there would be little to no conversation and then he would go to bed and it would repeat the next day. This went on for a few days, he always seemed busy lately but you didn’t care, it meant he was away from you for longer.

One day you were sitting at the desk, drawing something from a DVD cover when Jacob came in with some news.


	29. Fight me

He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward, you looked up anxiously as you awaited what he was going to do or say. It had been days since he did anything to hurt you and you were finally healing.

“I got some news that is sure to bring a smile to your face Sweetheart.” Jacob said enthusiastically.   
A small part of you clung to the hope that he would be sending you home and that you would never have to see this place again.  
You awaited eagerly for his news.

“It appears someone DOES actually care about you in this county… The Drubman son, fat with patriotic pants? Carries an RPG? Well him and some skinny man who likes to burn my men to a crisp is causing Hell in my mountains… Looking for you.” He continued as he sat himself on the edge of the desk. 

“I had a soldier radio me saying that this Drubman jr and his flame wielding buddy is storming into MY outposts, blowing my operations up, demanding to know where you are. They gave a pretty accurate description of you too. “Pretty, fiery, (Your hair colour), soft skin, (your eye colour) eyes that are like as they put it, “windows to her pure kind soul”. It would appear you had fans.”  
Jacob said with a chuckle.

The news did bring a smile to your face, Hurk and Sharky are trying to help you! The smile then faded when realisation hit.

 _’They must have seen the video of me… Oh God… They know what Jacob has done to me.. Wait, what will he do to them if he catches them?’_  
You thought to yourself, mild panic setting in.

Jacob was checking your reaction, curiosity in his eyes as your smile faded. He stood back up and this time walked around you so he was now standing behind you, his hands on your shoulders, rubbing them lightly as you were sat in the chair.

“ Next bit you may not like, then again you might just be thrilled. We are temporarily relocating you. Things are going to kick off here and I need you somewhere… Quiet. John will be coming to collect you tonight. You will be in his custody until further notice. I have given him rules to follow don’t worry too much. Oh.. I forgot to thank you for your information about the cougars. Faith drugged up the marshal and managed to get him to shoot Virgil right between the eyes. All thanks to you Sweety.”  
He stopped rubbing your shoulders and walked over to the couch, throwing himself down on it.

Your blood ran cold at his words. You wanted to scream, you got a good man killed and now you were going to be sent to John.

“W...What about F..Faith?” You asked hoping Jacob would see sense and send you to her instead.

Jacob shook his head. “Faith is weak. She would set you free out of guilt. Not John. Joseph doesn’t want you around him because you… You tempt him. But John isn’t afraid of temptation.” 

“What temptation” You asked, you sounded pathetically small right now.

Jacob grinned and stood up, walking over to you again. You swallowed hard and braced yourself. He stopped behind you and slipped a hand down the front of the button up shirt you were wearing, he groped your breast softly, giving it a light squeeze. His other hand began undoing the buttons on your shirt, you froze in place, you wanted to scream, fight and overpower him. You had to make a stand.

“No...” You murmured.

Jacob stopped for a moment, he was taken aback.  
“No?” He repeated.

“Leave me alone...” You growled.

He squeezed a bit harder and put his lips to your ear.   
“Make me” He purred.

You swallowed hard, jaw clenched, you thought about your next move. Your leg was still recovering but you needed to show Jacob you were no push over. Something washed over you like a wave over your soul, perhaps it was knowing that someone cared, rescue was coming. You were not as alone as Jacob made you believe.  
You placed your hands on the edge of the desk and pressed your uninjured leg into the floor, you hesitated for a second but the courage sparked inside you. You slammed the chair backwards and into Jacob, you heard him grunt as his hands left your body, he rolled backwards onto the floor. Your hands balled into fists and were shaking, you steadied yourself and stood up straight.

“I said… LEAVE ME ALONE!” You snapped at him. 

He had a huge grin on his face as he swiftly and smoothly got back to his feet.  
“So my sweet girl has some fight left in her after all. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you… Too much” He said with a smile, walking towards you once again.  
Your eyes darted around for something to use, you spied the crutches beside the desk, leaning against the wall. You grabbed one and swung it toward him, he dodged the first hit but you grabbed the second a quickly as you could and swung it into his chest, knocking him a foot or two away.   
He grabbed the end of the first one as you went to swing it into him again, he twisted it out of your hand and threw it to the other side of the room. You rammed the end of the second into his knee hard making him growl in pain. It didn’t seem to slow him down, he simply did the same to the second crutch. You used to wall to help you as you tried to limp away from him, he lunged forward and grabbed your right wrist, pulling you toward him, you shoved your left hand against his chest to try and push him off you. He grabbed that wrist too and yanked both up and above your head, you put all your weight on the good leg as Jacob held you in place, leaning you toward the wall, you had to hop back until you were pressed against the wall with him pressing himself into you. You could feel his member standing to attention through his jeans as he pressed it into your thigh. His lips were centimeters away from yours, you could feel his breath on your face, his cold eyes staring into your eyes. A shiver ran down your spine as he brought his lips even closer to yours, slowly until they lightly grazed yours. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful…” He whispered before pressing his lips into yours passionately as he closed his eyes.  
Your eyes widened in shock, his tongue slipped between your lips and rubbed against yours. You didn’t know what to do, you froze on the spot again, unwillingly letting his tongue explore your mouth. He pulled away slowly and stared into your eye for a brief moment before pulling you away from the wall, supporting your weight as he took you to the bed.  
He lay you down on your back more gentle than you have been treated previously. He made quick work of your shirt despite your struggles. He brought his lips to your erect nipple and flicked his tongue against it. His weight was pinning you down, you tried to push him away but his hand grabbed both wrists and pinned them against the pillows, his other hand slid your panties down before he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, manoeuvring them down along with his boxers. Your body jerked as you let out a sob, terrified he would hurt you like before. He lifted his head from your nipple while keeping your wrists pinned, he brought your hands down to the soft skin of your midriff, his head sank between your legs, his tongue flicked against your nether region repeatedly making you squirm. Jacob had a hungry look in his eyes as he brought your wrists above your head again and with the other hand he lined himself up against your entrance, gently pressing the head of his member into you, slowly.

“S..Stop” You sobbed. Your pleas were ignored as he pushed himself deeper until he bottomed out inside you. He pulled back slowly and thrust back in as slow as he pulled out. He repeated this action multiple times, slowly increasing his pace. He pressed his lips back against yours, his free hand went around the back of your head holding you in the passionate kiss. His thrusts increased in speed and force but not painful. He repositioned his hips and entered you from a different angle, the head of his shaft rubbing against that sweet spot inside you that sent a mild wave of pleasure surge through you. You reaction spurred him on to repeat the action, over and over again. You broke his kiss to gasp, your head was brought back in place so he could press his lips against yours again, his tongue exploring your mouth again. You felt like your body betray you as you almost bucked your hips into him. His thrusts became more erratic, he moaned into your mouth until finally he found his release, a few more thrusts and he was done. He broke the kiss and panted, he looked more satisfied than he had been before. 

“So perfect” He whispered.


	30. "Like looking after a dog"

Jacob pushed a few strands of hair away from your face, staring into your eyes. You couldn’t help but feel uneasy, he hadn’t even pulled out yet, he was just laying on top of you. He released your wrists and slowly began to pull out. He got off you and sat himself up on the bed, tucking himself away. You slowly moved to sit up, Jacob’s semen running out of you as you did. You were just glad that you were given birth control every day, surely by now you would have been knocked up without it. 

You were given the opportunity to shower before John was expected to show up and you took it. You had a fresh set of clothes to wear but you couldn’t help but wonder how long John would leave your clothes on for.   
The rest of the evening went on as it normally would. You were given food and a drink and finally Jacob brought you into the meeting room, where John was already sitting in an armchair. He opened his arms wide as he stood up.

“There is the woman of the hour, might I say, you are looking radiant tonight.” John said approaching you.

You shied away from John almost retreating backwards into Jacob. John placed his hands on your upper arms and squeezed you lightly. He had a crazy look in his eyes, you turned away from him, looking back to Jacob just hoping he would pipe up and tell John to back off. If anything Jacob didn’t seem too bothered at all. Almost as if he was purposely avoiding the scene before him.   
As you turned your attention back to John you felt a lump in your throat, the fear of the unknown built inside. You had no idea what John would do to you, he seemed to be the most brutal, maybe worse than Jacob, but still, to you Jacob was the one to be deathly afraid of. He knew how to fuck with someone’s psyche while harming them physically. John was more of a physical pain kind of guy. You could only silently pray that John would go easy on you.

John’s deep blue eyes were still staring into yours as if he was waiting for something. You remembered the compliment he paid you recently.

“Th..Thank you John… Y..You look… Like you...” Your voice showed clear signs of anxiety, your compliment, if it could be called that, was all you could think of right there and then.

You heard Jacob snigger as he was doing something on the table in front of him, with John in the way you couldn’t tell what it was. John looked dumbfounded, he blinked a few times in disbelief before shaking his head and letting you go.

“I hope I look like me… Are you afraid (name)?” John asked softly. You mostly saw the angrier side of him so his soft spoken words took you by surprise. You only nodded in reply to his question. John gave a smile and looked down to the floor before looking back at you.

“As long as you behave, you have nothing to fear Pet.” He said before turning back to Jacob, his eyebrow raised, curious to see what his eldest brother was up to. He walked over and peered from behind Jacob to see.

You limped your way to a chair and sat down, startled when John suddenly scoffed.

“Jacob… I don’t need instructions on how to look after another human being. Feed her, give her clean water, bathroom facilities, exercise and affection. It’s like looking after a dog.” John said with an attitude.   
Jacob gave his brother a bored look before answering him.  
“You don’t exactly have a good record in looking after others. You are allowed to get information from her. However, lets keep your extreme methods to the minimum… As for tattoos… if you must write sins on her fine. Make sure what you do put on her body is tasteful. DO NOT forget the birth control. One of you is bad enough. We are not exactly in a position to raise kids.”

Your head snapped in their direction upon hearing Jacob, you felt anxiety build once again. Did Jacob really give John permission to use and abuse you too?   
_‘I really am the cult cum dumpster...’_   
Both men turned their attention back to you, you had a doe eyed expression on your features as your cheeks reddened. 

John was first to acknowledge your reaction. “What seems to be the problem dear?”   
Jacob raised his eyebrow toward you, waiting to see what you would say in return.

“I… I don’t w..want to… to...” You couldn’t even finish the sentence, the tears were already filling your eyes.

The brothers exchanged a confused look before looking back to you. Jacob walked over to you and sat on the arm of the chair, his arm draped over your shoulders, pulling you toward him.  
“Shhh now, you didn’t want to do a lot of things, you still did them. This will be no different” He said coldly.   
It sent a shiver down your spine, Jacob did force you into a lot of things and it wasn’t fair. You didn’t want to stay with John or Jacob either. You really wished you were back at home, you didn’t have these kind of issues at home. Bills was mostly on your mind back then. 

“Please… Put me back in the cage, lock me up and throw away the key… I beg you.” You felt broken, to even utter those words was defeat.

John sat himself on the other side of the chair. “Come now darling, it won’t be so bad. You will be safely tucked away in a cell in my bunker. Only I will have access. You even get to hear the others complain!” He said enthusiastically. 

You stared at the floor, too afraid to look at either of them. You felt claustrophobic right now with them both so close. You didn’t even know how long you would be staying with John. What was Jacob doing that was so important that John was the only one that could watch you. You knew for a fact the Pratt was locked in Jacob’s bunker so what was the problem?  
You felt a cloth across your face as you went to breathe in, you tried to pry it off you but Jacob held your arms down as John held the cloth. You vision began to blur with white spots dancing in front of you. That was the last thing you saw.

When you opened your eyes you only saw concrete walls. The room felt so small and cold, it was dimly lit too. You noticed you were on a cot that was bolted to the floor. You looked around trying to understand what happened. You could hear people yelling for help, it was disorientating for sure. A large steel door opened and in walked John, on his face he wore a smile, that only made things feel worse.


	31. Cold

“Ah, good timing.” John said cheerily. 

Your eyes shifted from him to the door he left open. It had been at least three weeks since your leg was broken, you were able to put some weight on it these days but would it be enough to make an escape? You doubted your chances as John walked toward you. You sat up groggily and shuffled back as far as you could until your back was pressed up against the cold wall. John stopped just in front of the cot, hands in his pockets. He was staring into your eyes as if he was trying to read your thoughts. You swallowed hard, a knot in your stomach and a shiver down your spine. 

John took his right hand out of his pocket and softly took your hand in his.  
“Trembling already? I haven’t even begun yet and already you are reduced to nothing more than a bag of nerves. What are you so afraid of my dear?” He said in the most softest voice you have heard from him.   
You couldn’t answer him, you didn’t even notice you were trembling until he mentioned it. You kept eye contact with him, already feeling your eyes welling up.   
John let go of your hand and sat on the cot beside you. You watched him like a hawk, he was unpredictable, that much you knew from previous exchanges.

“Maybe… You need someone to talk to?” He said, staring ahead at the far wall. 

You furrowed your brow.  
 _’What? He wants a conversation with me? Is he trying to play the good guy?’_

“So tell me (name), How are you feeling right this second?” He asked before turning his head to face you. 

You simply shrugged at him. You didn’t want to play his mind games, you had enough of Jacob’s as it was. He nodded and cleared his throat.

“Okay, so I will go first. Let’s see… I am feeling a bit tired and frustrated right now. But I am feeling mildly better being able to voice my feelings. So now you tell me what you are feeling.” He chimed.

“I...I don’t know… I feel… tired… Fed up and trapped… Maybe a bit of dread.” You answered with a stutter.

“The… How can I put it… Herbal remedy will make you groggy yes. Why are you fed up? What gives you feelings of dread? I can tell you I am tired from driving and frustrated with the sinners out there trying to sabotage me at every turn.” He said before grazing his fingertips over the back of your hand, which was gripping the paper thin sheets on the cot. 

You thought about your answer. You knew it would probably do you no good to lie, then again with John the truth could be the wrong answer too. You hesitated before giving in to telling the truth.

“F..Fed up of being treated like an object… Property of J..Jacob. Passed along like an object… Dread because I know you are going to hurt me, again… I know you are going to make me do things I don’t want to. N..No matter how I plead y..you wo… Won’t. put me out of my misery...” Your voice cracked at the last sentence.

John nodded with a short hum, as if he was thinking of a decent reply. Your turned your attention to the open door once again. 

“Well… Do you feel the same with my brother?” He asked, still caressing your hand with his fingertips.  
You nodded silently, eyes fixed on the door.

“We are all made to do things we don’t want to do at some point in life. We all have purpose. Right now your purpose is to serve us. We wouldn’t hurt you if you just told us everything you know about the sinners fighting our cause. BUT” John’s tone suddenly changed, your feeling of dread turned to anxiety as his fingers stopped stroking the back of your hand and froze into place.  
“YOU continue to fight us too! Your actions have consequences!” He said with a raised voice, almost a hatred behind his words.

You started scooting away from him but his hand grabbed yours roughly, he began pulling you toward him hard, at that moment you wanted to put every ounce of energy you had into running. You used your other hand to shove John hard and to your surprise your push was enough to make him let go as he slipped off the edge of the cot. You pushed yourself to your feet and limped as fast as you could toward the open door, you didn’t dare look back as John groaned, picking himself up off the floor. You heard no footsteps from him as you booked it out of the door and turned down a corridor, limping frantically, trying to find an exit to whatever this place was. 

“HEY!” You heard a woman shout. 

You turned your attention to what looked like another cell, similar to yours, there was a woman looking out of the window of the cell, she had black wavy hair and the same outfit that Pratt wore. You stopped and limped to the door.

“Get me out of here!” She snapped. 

“I.. I don’t know how!” You said as you tried to handle. 

“The same way you did dumbass!” She hissed back. 

You looked back down to the corridor, toward the cell you fled from. You shook your head.   
“I.. Can’t… John is coming! Rook is coming for you, Jacob has Pratt!” You said as you began limping away from her cell, you had to get away from John, from this place and Hope county but first you needed to find out what this place was.   
You soon came across a large vault door, you looked through the window and spotted a few Peggies, they had their back to you and seemed to be walking away. You turned the huge wheel and pulled the door open, not wide but just enough to get through. Once through you tried to be as silent as you could. The peggies were just starting to turn around and you slid down the wall, sitting on your hip and shuffling forward until you crawled in a large pipe with a grate on the other side. You checked to make sure the coast was clear before pushing the grate open and slipping out of the pipe. You kept low and stopped when you heard John’s voice call out to the men you managed to slip past.   
“Hand the girl back over, time to return her to the cell...” 

“Sir?” One of the Peggies said confusion in his voice.

“THE GIRL WITH THE BROKEN LEG!? JACOB’S PRISONER!” John bellowed.

“Not seen a girl here sir...” Another man said clearly.

“YOU SEE THAT FUCKING DOOR?… IT WAS OPEN! HOW THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU SEE HER?! NOT LIKE SHE CAN CROUCH AND RUN!” He screamed at the men.   
You knew you had to get the fuck away from John as soon as you could. His temper was at boiling point already.  
You heard footsteps in the hall you were in and slid yourself into a spare or discarded pipe that just sat on the ground against the wall. It was large enough for you to sit comfortably inside.  
The pounding of multiple footsteps rushed along, passing you in the large tube. 

You could still hear John from the other side of the wall.  
“HOW CAN YOU IDIOTS NOT SEE HER?! I thought that at least ONE of you would have a brain… FUCK IT LET’S TEST THAT SHALL WE?!”

A loud gunshot was heard and it echoed through the halls. There was silence until John yelled once again.

“FIND HER! ALIVE! Lord help me if any of you degenerates harm her or kill her! You won’t be dealing with me… NOW MOVE!”

Your heart raced with adrenaline, you just knew John shot his own man for not being able to spot you. You began regretting your decision to run, his temper was going to be so so much worse if he finds you.   
You peeked out, Peggies still running back and forth trying to locate you. You retreated back into the tube and looked at the ceiling, hoping you will see a hole or anything you can slip out of to hide, sure this spot was okay but it wouldn’t be long before someone checks it.   
When the corridor went silent once again you darted out, as carefully as you could. You stayed against the wall and turned the corners silently, slipping into more of the pipes that led to another room. You crawled along, your leg giving a dull ache by now but nothing too bad. You ended up in some dark room with electricals and a metal staircase. The back of the staircase looked dark, perfect to hide behind, there were some barrels there too and various ropes of different sizes, you got into position and concealed yourself under the ropes and other pieces of lightweight junk under there. You didn’t know what else to do right now but you knew you didn’t want to be caught. 

You heard people running up and down the stairs every now and then, it wasn’t a very busy area it seemed which was fine by you.   
You stayed hidden for what felt like an hour, every so often you heard John’s voice through some speakers.

“(Name), I know you are in here. There is no way you got out, the door is locked and has been since you got here. It is only a matter of time before we find you.”

“Why don’t you give up already, you are only prolonging the inevitable.”

“You think you are being clever don’t you? YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD BY THE TIME I’M DONE WITH YOU!”

 _’What the fuck have I done?’_ You thought to yourself. _‘I fucked up, he is going to break every bone in my body… When Jacob finds out...’_   
Your breath hitched in your throat before you finally let out a sob. Jacob was going to pulverise you for this, you were certain, after John of course. You couldn’t hold it back any more, you felt the tears streaming down your cheeks, your sobbing got louder and there was no way you could stop it. You tried to hold your breath when you thought you heard footsteps but another sob escaped your lips. The footsteps seemed to have retreated though, it seems you were lucky this time. You continued to sob into your forearm for a little while, you didn’t even notice the light footfall on the stairs above you, you only noticed when you heard a voice.

“I underestimated you...”   
It was John, he seemed a lot calmer than when he was bellowing over the speakers.   
He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked through the gaps of the stairs, where you were hiding. You looked up quickly and saw his piercing blue eyes glaring at you, immediately you pressed your face back down into your arm and sobbed again. _‘This is it… I can’t do it, I just can’t’_ You thought to yourself.  
John sat on the bottom step.

“I DON’T like being made to look like an idiot… I ALMOST called Jacob. How would it have looked if he found you under here? I would never live it down. Joseph wouldn’t trust me to do anything again. It would have been pathetic if you did escape my bunker, I would have been scolded for not being able to keep a feeble weakened woman with a broken leg imprisoned…” He said with venom. 

You remained silent, you weren’t sure if you were supposed to apologise or beg for your life. John continued to talk.  
“What made you flee?” He asked.

“I… I was… A...Afraid...” You said through sniffling. 

“Of me?” He said with a tone that showed he enjoyed this.

You looked up to see him peering through the stairs, you nodded. He gave a smile and stood up, this made you recoil before he even started walking toward you. With haste he pulled the ropes off you and other lightweight objects, tossing them aside until you were cowering on the ground before him.


	32. Humiliation

He reached down and grabbed your upper arm, pulling you up from the floor, you grabbed the staircase for balance with the other hand, reluctantly following John as he pulled you out of your hiding spot.   
He took a good look at you in the light, his eyes trailed up and down your body, he was deep in thought for the moment. 

“I got an idea” He said to himself. 

He dragged you up the stairs, you limped along with him. He then pushed you on an office chair roughly and grabbed some rope that was near by to tie your hands to the arms of the chair. He grabbed his radio and started asking for his men to bring him a few prisoners before setting the radio down. He had a sickening smile on his face, you already felt your stomach turning.  
Two men were brought in and the female deputy you saw earlier. All three were gagged and bound, they were forced to sit on the chairs and restrained. John nodded to his men who then vacated the room. 

“Now (name), we appear to have a problem here… You continue to be rebellious, and withhold information from me. So let me show you the things I AM allowed to do to you, to these three instead. Just to give you a clue.” He said as he fumbled around inside a toolbox.  
He walked back over with a chisel and hammer, your eyes grew wide.

One of the men in the chairs tried to scream through his gag.  
“Oh a volunteer...” John said as he approached the man.

With a knife John tore open the pant legs of the man up to the thigh, pulling the fabric back to expose the man’s legs. Next John picked the chisel back up and held it just above the kneecap of the man, the hammer hovering over the butt of the chisel.

“So (name), Watch and learn. So for this scenario, just say I asked you for information, you refuse and I go ahead with THIS” He spat before driving the hammer down, forcing the chisel down into the man’s knee. The man screamed as crimson began pouring out of the fresh wound. John lifted the hammer again and brought it back down harder, he repeated this while the victim screamed in agony.   
John pulled the chisel out of the man’s leg and repositioned it on the other leg. This time on the bottom of the kneecap. You closed your eyes tight, not wanting to watch.

“No NO! You watch this! Watch everything!” John yelled. You opened your eyes as he shouted only to see the chisel being smashed under the kneecap. You watched in horror as John gave a grin of amusement. The female deputy began shifting around and yelling from under her gag. John left the tool lodged in his victim and walked over to the deputy. 

“Oh Hudson, you might want to keep your mouth shut for this. You can be next if you want? Or do you want to watch our pretty friend over there suffer?” John asked while pointing at you.

Hudson gave him a confused look. John raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh of course! You missed the broadcast! Let’s see if we can find it...”  
John walked over to the door and started speaking to one of his men outside the door.  
Hudson jerked her neck in the direction of the stairs, you followed her motion with your eyes. She seemed more impatient than John as she started rolling her chair toward the top of the stairs. You were about to follow her when John walked back in the room, grabbing Hudson’s chair and rolling her back in line. He then dropped some large wrapped objects in the doorway that led to the top of the stairs.

“That is not happening… Not again. Now Deputy, I am sure you are eager to see what our new friend has been up to.” He said as a man brought in what looked like some portable TV. Maybe it was a portable DVD player, either way you were cringing at the thought of the video he was about to show her.

Hudson’s eyes were wide with shock as she watched the small screen. You heard Jacob’s voice play through the small device.

“You call yourself a Hero… Oh deputy… You are a coward. I still have two of yours. The longer you leave it, the more broken they become. Can you live with that? You have a few options..  
First one, hand yourself over to myself and complete your final trial.  
Second, confess to John and Atone.  
Third, Give in to Faith and the bliss.  
Lastly, stop being a coward and come save your friends.   
I’ll be waiting.”  
….

Hudson stared at the screen a little longer before John removed it and passed it back to the man at the door. Her eyes flicked over to you, you could see the pity in them. You turned away, humiliated and ashamed.   
You heard her yelling something through the gag, she was directing it at John. Before you could react you felt a sting across your face. John had given you one of his backhanders while he kept eye contact with Hudson.   
She went silent…

“Good… Now we have established some kind of order. Deputy Hudson, nod if you would like to say anything to (name) here.” John said as he gently rested his hand on your shoulder. She nodded to him, he pulled her gag down and stood behind you, watching her.

“(Name)? I am so sorry… I don’t know how you got into this mess but hang in there girl… FUCK… What the Hell… I don’t know what to say to you, I’m sorry… These fucking Seeds WILL pay for every crime!” She said with such attitude.

You felt John’s hand around the front of your neck, he was squeezing lightly.   
“Now, don’t you go listening to Hudson. Jacob committed no crime… Neither did I. Remember you are Jacob’s property, what he does to you is his business. I am just delighted that he shares his toys.”  
John said, dipping his head down so his lips were against the side of your neck.

You could see the fiery deputy was horrified with what she was seeing and hearing.

“WOMEN AREN’T PROPERTY YOU SICK FUCK!” She shouted.

John’s grip on your neck tightened, you pleaded with Hudson through your eyes.

“There are women in Eden’s gate. Women are not property but little sinners who refuse to atone for their sins and fight our cause? They are nothing but servants to the Lord’s chosen.” John said as if he was reading it from a script. 

She looked away from you and John and to the man with the ruined kneecaps. The man had clearly passed out from the experience. The remaining man sat there silently, petrified to move. 

“Now then…” John said strutting back over to Hudson where he pulled the gag back over her mouth.   
“Should I show you what else happens when I don’t get the information I ask for?” John said, resting his hand on the other man while looking at you.

You shook your head to him. “N...No” You said to the madman before you. 

“Very well… These three can go back to their cells. But you, (name), You’re coming with me.

John released your restraints and got you to lean on him as he led you out of the room, you exchanged one last look with Hudson before you were taken away.  
He took you to a small concrete room, it reminded you of the room John and Jacob took you into before. John sat you down on one of the chairs and began tying your wrists to the armrests and your good leg was tied to one of the legs of the chair. You trembled as you watched him knot the ropes tightly. 

“Now let’s try something new.. Something exciting and different.” John said, picking something up from a small box on the floor.  
He picked up a black piece of fabric, it was long and wide, before you could begin to wonder what it was for, you had it placed over your eyes. He tied it in the back and made sure you couldn’t see a thing. You could hear him clattering around.

“Pl..Please John… D..Don’t… I will be good!” You pleaded. 

You heard him put something on the floor beside the chair. 

“Oh I am sure you will!” He said with his sadistic tone, placing his hands on your knees. He let out a hum as if he was wondering what to do.

“Who keeps stopping my vans?” He asked.

“W...What vans?” You replied.

“The ones that pick up the civilians, to bring them to me to be cleansed.” He added.

“It was me… Me and the deputy...” You answered, dreading to think what he would do next.

“I see...” He said as his hands left your knees.

“And who is it that frees the civilians while you and the deputy are in another region?” He questioned.

“I don’t know.” Was all you said. You didn’t even have to see John’s face to know that he was giving you that intense glare right now. 

“So who, freed you and the deputy the first time I caught him?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“I.. Don’t… know” You repeated.

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” John yelled, causing you to flinch. You felt something metal and cold against the top of your knee. The image of the man having his kneecaps crippled flashed in your mind. You almost dry heaved.

John continued to speak. “I KNOW you were there. I know you saw the person or people who got you both out of there. The person who set Merle Briggs free! Tell me now! Unless you like the idea of being stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of your life.” He hissed.

You clenched your jaw and every muscle went tense. ‘ _Would he really do this? Do I want to chance it?’_

“(Name), You don’t have to have working legs to continue giving us information. You don’t even need legs to be Jacob’s fuck toy!” He growled.

You felt him increase the pressure of the object against your skin. You let out a shaky breath.   
“JEROME! The Pastor… He set us free and asked us to help him free Merle. All the other times the deputy or me… We shot your drivers and let the others go! I swear!” You spilled the information so easily, you began to feel more like a traitor.   
You felt him take the metal object away from you.

“There we go. Wasn’t difficult was it? Who was it that took the armed truck from me? The one that the Fairgrave’s drove?” He asked, a lot calmer than before.

“Me...” You shook as you spoke. It was a lie, you didn’t help with the ‘Widow maker’. You were not there while the deputy went after it, you were left to find information from other civilians. Dep took Grace with him for that one.

“You?” John questioned.

You nodded to him, swallowing hard. 

“See, I was told there was a woman with the deputy. But you alone took it?” He pressed. 

“I… Took it while Rook fought the Peggies...” You answered. 

You felt the blindfold being removed, as the cloth fell from your eyes you were met with that piercing glare from John. 

“So, you drove it? Fine. Now then I will give you a choice for being so good for me. You can leave this place and stay at my ranch with me, or go back to the cell you ran from?  
At the ranch you will be fed the finest foods, have access to the TV, books and a stunning view. Warm showers and clean clothes and of course comfort and my company.  
Here you will be served the same gruel the other prisoners get, cold showers, no entertainment, no company, the clothes you are in now and your only window is on the door that faces another wall. What will it be?” He asked, keeping eye contact.

You thought about it, for a few minutes it seemed. The ranch sounded nice for sure but the other prisoners had to endure this place. Why shouldn’t you?

“The… Cell” You replied quietly. 

He blinked slowly and sighed before standing up straight. “Have it your way” He responded, undoing the ropes around your wrists and ankle. He motioned for you to stand up and follow him, you complied fully.  
He took you through the halls and stopped when you both reached the cell you woke up in. You didn’t get a chance to say anything or react, he shoved you in and slammed the door behind you. Letting out a sigh you limped across the small cell and got onto the cot, laying on your back. 

 

It had been a number of days, you weren’t sure how many. You had no concept of time in this place, the lighting was always poor. There was a small shower head in the corner of the room beside a prison toilet. The water was always cold and lasted less than a minute, you actually counted the seconds when it came on automatically. Which you assumed was twice a day. Food was slid on a tray through a hatch on the bottom of the door. It was always some paste on a plastic plate with a plastic flimsy spoon to help you eat it, the taste was revolting but it filled you up enough. You had a plastic bottle on the tray too filled with what looked like mildly clean water. You spent most of your time pacing the cell, building strength up on your leg. You saw a cockroach at one time, that was mildly amusing, watching it go about it’s day scuttling around the cell until it left. You heard others in their cells yelling out for help, you were going to shout to another prisoner once but the peggie that stared you down from the window changed your mind on that. 

You were left alone with your thoughts, it was depressing to say the least. You could feel yourself becoming less motivated to do anything as the days went on. Some days you didn’t even touch your food just the water. You went to the window to look at the hall at least twice while you were awake, you usually saw no one walking the corridor and the peggies didn’t even seem to talk to each other while on duty. Saying it was lonely was an understatement.   
Your bruises were healed and so were most of your grazes and cuts.


	33. Wax

You were laying on your bed when the door to your cell opened, you sat up in shock as John walked into the cell, holding something behind his back. He closed the door behind him and walked toward you, in the window watching was an armoured guard. John presented a pair of scissors.

“It’s time to remove that cast.” He said snipping the air a few times.

You nodded and watched as he carefully cut through the bindings until your leg was free of the cast. He walked back to the door with the cast and scissors and the door opened for him.  
You bent your leg a few times and stopped, looking up at John as he was leaving.

“WAIT!” You yelled. 

He stopped and turned around with a smirk on his face as he waited to hear what you had to say. 

“Can.. Can I go to the ranch?…. Please?” You asked almost feeling defeated. You were often cold in this room and the food was becoming unbearable. Not to mention being left with your thoughts took it’s toll on your mental health. 

John thought about it for a moment and nodded. You got off the cot and started walking carefully toward the door, you were half expecting him to walk through the door and slam it behind him but he didn’t. He just waited for you to catch up to him and led you out of the cell. 

“Th.. Thank you...” You said sheepishly behind him. 

John turned around with what seemed to be handcuffs and locked them onto your wrists.

“Had a feeling you might ask to join me after all. You definitely need a hot shower or bath, clean clothes and decent food. You look… pale and weak.”He said before turning back around and walking ahead, leaving you to catch up again.   
You stayed close behind him as you both moved through the bunker, the stairs were easier for you now the pain had gone. Finally you reached the huge vault door, John put his key in, the door buzzed and opened.   
The daylight almost blinded you but the fresh air was amazing, you took a moment to take it in.

“Come on” John said gently, ushering you to keep moving. You followed him to a parked car where he opened the door for you. You slid in the back with him slipping in beside you. There were two peggies in the front awaiting instructions.   
“To my ranch” John said to them.  
The car started and rolled down the hill and turned onto the main road. You stayed silent in the car, just watching the scenery. You didn’t even know you were in this area of Holland Valley, you recognised the roads where you and Rook had many firefights with peggies, you began to worry about him. 

_’ Wonder where he is now? Is he okay?’_

It wasn’t long before you were in front of the ranch house. John was first to get out, you slid along the seat. You couldn’t help but notice that the Ranch was packed with Peggies. More than last time. You followed John to the house, it was pretty big to say the least. Two women approached you and John. One was short and dumpy with a dark hair cut in a bob cut, the other was taller and blonde, she wore it shoulder length. Both stood idly by as John took his trench coat off and threw it on the couch before addressing the female cultists.

“Take (name) here to the bathroom, I want her cleaned up… She must be filthy by now… In fact, make her look as if she was going on a date. The full works. There are a few outfits hanging up in the spare room closet.” He said as he sat on the couch, waving the women off to get to work. 

The women led you upstairs to the bathroom, one began running you a bath and the other started trying to remove your clothes. You flinched away from her, you still didn’t want to be undressed by someone else no matter how long you had been alone.   
“I can undress myself” You snapped.   
The woman nodded and rolled her eyes as she watched you as you reluctantly took off the clothes you had been in for what seemed like weeks. Once the bath was full enough you got in on your own and sat down. The warm water felt amazing and for a second you were feeling a bit more relaxed. That is until one of the women picked up a wash cloth and started rubbing it against your skin.   
You wanted to push them off but the fear of John throwing you back in the cell prevented you from acting out. You clenched your jaw as both women washed away dirt and grime from your skin and hair. It was almost enjoyable as you felt the women wash your back, your mind brought you right back to reality of where you were and why.  
After you were clean you were sat on a chair with one leg lifted on a stool, you gave the women a suspicious look as they fumbled around.

“Wh..What are you doing?” You asked nervously.

The blonde woman answered you. “Waxing your legs. John wants you presentable. The only thing we won’t do is make up.”

“Wait, I don’t want to be waxed or shaved or plucked!” You shot back.

“Not your decision , Lovely.” The dark haired woman said.

“What do you mean, ‘Not my decision’? It’s my body!” You snapped back.

“Actually, you are Jacob Seed’s property… On loan to John Seed. He owns you and your body.” The blonde said, bringing the wax strips over to you. 

You wanted to fight them on this, but what was the point? They would win, John was only downstairs, he would only hear the arguments and do who knows what to you.  
You bit your lip as the women began waxing your body hair and plucking any stray hairs. Right after they took you to the spare room where they searched the closet for something for you to wear. The dark haired woman chose a black dress, it was fairly simple, a V-neck with thick straps and it reached your knees, not too tight or loose, just a perfect fit. They fixed your hair elegantly and gave you panties to put on. After they checked you over a dozen times they sighed in relief and walked you out of the room and down the stairs back to the main room.

“Sir?” The dark haired woman began. “She is presentable.” 

John got off the couch and turned around to take a look. His jaw almost dropped, he looked smitten right there and then. The women pushed you to walk toward him.

“Well… Look. At. You!” He exclaimed as he opened his arms and walked to you. “A vision of sophisticated beauty!” He said stopping just in front of you. 

You refused to keep eye contact with him. 

“(name), you wanted the comforts of my home right? Well it doesn’t come free. Surely you knew that?” He said with a smirk.

You wanted to punch him in his stupid smug face, you thought there would be a catch. He walked you to the couch and sat you down before pouring you a glass of wine and himself one.

“Dinner won’t be long. I bet it’s been a while since you had spaghetti. We will dine at my table, there will be music playing softly in the background. It’s going to be grand.” He said with a smile.

_’ Does he think this is a fucking date? What the fuck? Just tolerate it (name), good food and warm baths or showers with a clean environment. Just do it for that.’_

“Thanks...” You said quietly before sipping your wine. 

“So, I bet you are dying to know what has been going on around here since you were locked up. Your friend has burnt too many bliss fields for our liking for a start, we almost got him… Adelaide Drubman was there to save him however. Jerome, well he is now on the run after we came for him. Now then, the good news, we have taken more people and they now walk the path to Eden! I must thank you for your compliance, the van are more guarded now.” He said, picking up his glass.

You stayed silent. _‘I’m a fucking traitor… That’s like three times now… I got to keep my damn mouth shut or these fuckers will win.’_

A man walked into the room and dipped his head to John.   
“Forgive the interruption sir, dinner is ready.” He said as another two men brought two plates with a nice portion of spaghetti on each to the dining table. 

John nodded to him and stood up, taking your hand as he did. You stood up with him and made your way to the table. You had to admit, it looked incredible, smelled it too. Classical music began playing from some concealed speakers and John got tucked in right away. You followed suit, forgetting manners, this was like heaven to you.   
Once dinner was finished you washed it down with your wine. John sat at the table still, his elbows resting on the top, his hands clasped together with his chin on top of his knuckles. 

“You must have been hungry… I can’t blame you, I doubt the rations you are used to both in your cell and with my brother are full of flavour. Not to say Jacob can’t cook, he just can’t be bothered to most of the time. Now tell me something. How do you feel about my brother?” He had an intense look on his face.

You thought about your answer. _‘What the hell is he fishing for?’_

“Uh… Feel?” You asked.

“Yes, do you like him? Hate him? Love him?” John pressed further.

“I.. Don’t like him… I feel the same about him as I do about you.” You answered with malice.

John got the idea pretty quickly. He pushed his chair back and got up.   
“Shame… I was just starting to like you too. As for Jacob, well he thinks you are adorable.” He replied.   
He walked over to your chair and pulled it out with you still on it. You stayed still wondering what his next actions would be.


	34. luxury

John gestured for you to stand up, you complied hesitantly, next he walked you to the stairs. You stopped at the bottom. 

“Go on dear.” John encouraged before nudging you lightly.

 

Slowly you began to climb the stairs, dreading what he would do when you both got to the top. Surprisingly he led you to a door that went to the balcony, you both stepped through it, the sun was getting lower in the sky, it was breathtaking to look at.   
John walked over to a wooden deck chair and leaned back, encouraging you to do the same on the other one. There was a table in between the chairs, stacked on the table were books, various topics so it wouldn’t be hard to find something you would like.

“Just sit back and relax, read or take in the view. It’s so peaceful up here.” He said picking up a book.

You took a seat and stared at the gorgeous scenery before you.   
The sky was starting to glow red, the sun a deep orange ball just above the trees, the sounds of birds from the forest and the sound of the river washed over you.   
You turned your attention to the books and picked one that you liked the look of. You had to admit this was a lot more pleasant than talking to John or what you thought he was going to do to you.

You must have passed out while reading the book, you didn’t know what time it was because the outdoor lights came on as soon as it got dark. You felt yourself being lifted up, John’s chest was the first thing you saw as you felt his arms supporting your weight evenly. He carried you inside and into his room where he placed you on the bed gently. You lay still, pretending to be asleep to avoid any interactions with the man, you didn’t know if he was going to decide he was aroused and take you where you lay. He left the room and went into the on-suite, you assumed to take a shower or piss or both. You took a glance around the room, it was as rustic as the rest of the house. A place you could only dream of affording when you were back home. 

You lay still when John turned off the light from the bathroom and entered the bedroom once again, as before you pretended to be asleep. You hoped that would stop John and any perverted thoughts he had. You heard him shuffle around the room for a few minutes before feeling his hands on your legs, just under hemline of the dress. Your heart raced as he slid the fabric up to your hips, you hoped he was just undressing you for bed or something. Your hopes were dashed when you felt your panties slide down, still trying to feign sleep you tried to ignore him. Maybe he would give up if you didn’t wake?

Once he removed your panties you felt his breath hot on your pubic region. Your eyes shot open when you felt his warm, wet tongue press against your nub. His tongue went between your folds and back up to your nub where he pressed his tongue against it hard and moved his tongue up and down.

“No… Don’t..” You mumbled.

He stopped and looked up at you, you were now starting to sit up. The time in the cell had been the only time where no one took you against your will, right now you were wishing you were back there.

“Shhh” John cooed.

You shook your head and scooted back to get away from him. John gave a deep sigh and stood up. You now noted he was buck ass naked, he walked over to the drawers and pulled out some thick ropes.   
You rolled over to the other side of the bed, away from him. He smiled and shook his head as if it was a fun game of cat and mouse. 

“Now now, I gave you a luxury evening, how about you return the favour?” He said softly, holding the rope tightly.

“You already took what you wanted from me before!” You cried out. 

“THIS time I got you to myself though.” He grinned before jumping onto the bed beside you.   
You went to roll off the bed but felt his grip on your forearm, pulling you back toward him. You tried to thrash but he was stronger than you, he dragged you over to him and grabbed one arm with one hand then the other, forcing them above your head and against his headboard. You struggled against him as he began tying your wrists to the headboard, he ended up succeeding no matter how hard you fought him on it. He went in the drawer and got some more ropes, moving down the bed to your legs. You kicked about to make it difficult for him, until he grabbed the now recovered leg, his grip was tight and caused some pain.

“Don’t make me re-break this” he growled lowly. Your motivation to fight left you at his words.   
“Good girl.” He praised, tying your legs to the bed, forcing them open, you were now at the mercy of John Seed. 

He pressed his lips around your clit forming a tight seal and sucking gently before flicking his tongue up and down over the nub. His index finger slipped between your folds as he gently traced around your entrance, gently he pushed the tip of his finger in and back out again. You closed your eyes tight trying to escape the reality of it all as you felt his tongue slide down to your entrance. His hand was firm around his shaft as he stroked it softly, still licking up and down your slit from your opening to your nub, savouring every moment. Finally he pulled away, you felt the weight shift on the bed as he lined himself up and pressed the tip of his erect member against your entrance. You opened your eyes just as he pushed himself in slowly, his eyes were closed as he was consumed by his lust. Inch by inch he sunk deeper inside you until he hit the hilt, he let out a moan of ecstasy as he pulled back only to delve back in. His thrusts became a little more rhythmic as he pumped himself inside you, his hand reached up to stroke your hair as he purred out a series of grunts and groans.   
With his pace increasing you hoped he would finish soon but John was trying to pace himself, his thrusts became slower as he steadied his breathing, really prolonging his pleasure at your expense. Finally after speeding back up you began to notice the change in his motions, no longer was he slowing himself back down, if anything he was increasing the pace, his moans grew louder as he climbed to reach his climax.  
It was sudden but his body stiffened up before he had a few spasms, spilling his seed into you as he had done before. 

“Fffffuck!” He moaned with each twitch until he stopped all together, pausing on top of you to catch his breath. 

“That… was incredible...” He said between pants before kissing you lightly on the forehead. 

You could only turn your head away, cheeks flushed and anger boiling inside you. The only bit of human contact you had in what felt like weeks and already you were wishing you were back in the cell far away from anyone. You began to dread what it would be like when you were returned to Jacob. 

John pulled out of you and immediately began undoing the knots freeing your limbs again. You slid your dress back down and curled into the fetal position keeping your legs close to your chest. He lay beside you on his back and rested a hand on your hip. He was grinning ear to ear from the activities.

“Got to say, I was thrilled when you said you wanted to join me here. I been waiting for this all afternoon and evening. What a perfect end to the day.” He said sinking into his pillow and pulling the blanket over himself and you. You cringed and remained still, hoping tomorrow would bring you more peace. Maybe you would be so lucky to read more of the book you picked and ignore John’s company.   
Sleep came easy to you surprisingly, the comfy bed made it all the more easier and mentally you were exhausted. John ended up cuddling into you, his arm resting on the dip in your waist, his face pressed into your shoulder. If anything it seemed like he needed the comfort of having someone sleep beside him. 

 

You awoke the next morning to the glow of the sun, engulfing the east side of the room in liquid gold. The birds sang a beautiful song over the sound of chatter outside. The aroma of something delicious caught your attention and you noticed John was no longer in bed.   
As you sat up you spotted something on the end of the bed, it looked like a long tee-shirt and really short, shorts. The only thing that brought you the slightest amount of joy was seeing a dressing gown, not thick and heavy but silken and long, made for this summer breeze. After attending to your business in the bathroom you dressed yourself in the attire left out for you and made your way down the stairs, cautious as ever. 

John was in the kitchen, a plate of waffles in front of him, a waffle iron beside that and a look of concentration on his face. He didn’t even notice you standing there.  
 _‘ If only I had a gun.’_ You thought to yourself, the thoughts soon made you feel the slightest bit guilty once he had seen you and his face lit up with a bright smile. It wasn’t like the other times he had smiled at you, this one was genuine and almost pure. He gestured you to sit at the breakfast table and you did.

“Good morning my dear! Hope you slept well last night? Do you like your lounge wear? I made us waffles for breakfast!” He beamed, hardly taking a breath.

“Yeah… I slept alright. The shorts could be longer but the tee-shirt makes up for it I guess… I do like waffles.” You said, astonished at his bright and cheery attitude. 

“I was going to bring breakfast to you but since you are here we can enjoy it here or on the porch and watch the beauty of nature. Choice is yours my sweet. Coffee? I made a pot of it not too long ago, or orange juice, freshly squeezed. I think I still have some apple juice too if you would prefer that?” He said through his smile.

“Thanks…” You replied as you reached for your drink of choice before answering his question. “Can we sit stay here and eat please?” 

He nodded happily, finishing the final load off waffles and handing a plate and condiments to you. It didn’t take you long to chow down, it felt like it had been ages since you enjoyed the pleasures of a real breakfast. The drink washed it down nicely. Once John had finished his, he took both plates away and placed them in the dishwasher before sitting back down opposite you.

“I have a treat for you today!” He stated as he stared into your eyes.


	35. Taken for a ride

You felt a small feeling of dread at his words. John’s “treats” were normally a form of torture, as nice as he had behaved this morning you would not forget what he had done.   
He gave you some time to get yourself dressed in something more suited to being outside the house, just some jeans and a tee-shirt and hoody. The normal stuff really. You then met with him back in the kitchen. He took your hand and started leading you out of the door and around the side of the house, not saying another word but he sure as hell felt like he was in a rush.

The look the Peggies gave you made you feel incredibly vulnerable as you were being led around by John, not that he noticed.  
When he finally stopped you saw the hangar door open and inside was a plane. Dark grey but pretty standard looking for this area. 

“Today I am going to treat you to a beautiful sight I found while flying around Hope county. You are going to feel like you went to Heaven when you see it!” He said excitedly.   
You had to admit, as horrible as a person John was, this was kind of adorable in it’s own way. A man reduced to a child like state as he stood in front of his favourite toy. 

He wasted no time getting you and himself in the plane, he made sure to handcuff you first so you would cause no problems for him on this flight but before you could make sense of this day trip, he was starting up the plane and it was accelerating out of the hangar and down the runway. 

Once airborne you took in the sceneries, it had been so long since you got to see the world from a plane and you were enjoying it.   
John took you over Henbane, low to the river where you could see what lay under the clear waters as you flew above. It was breath taking but this was only a minor part of his planned trip.   
You began to notice John was heading North, over the mountains of Henbane and into areas where no buildings lay. He followed along a mountain river and the view before you was incredible.   
The waters reflected the gorgeous clear blue sky, the hills were green with various trees, all slightly different shades, along a mountain side was a huge waterfall with beautiful colourful climbing plants on the rock face, deer grazed peacefully on the long lush grass below and you saw wild rabbits and hares making their way through meadows of multiple flowers all rich with colour. It was something you were happy to see, such beauty after the bleak months you have had. It lifted your spirits ever so slightly. For the first time in what seemed like years, you felt calmed, relaxed and serene as the colours washed over you. 

John circled the area a few times, letting you look at everything thoroughly and take it all in. But it couldn’t last forever. Even you knew that. You watched as the most beautiful landscape you had ever witnessed shrank in the distance, the plane was heading South again and as the beautiful untouched land faded away, the feeling of serenity went with it.  
Coming back into Hope county you were reminded of the ugliness all around you. You watched as Peggies dumped bliss into the rivers of Henbane, marched civilians up dirt paths, shot at the resistance and lit large bonfires. You never realised how many Angels walked the region of Henbane before today either. 

The plane touched down and taxied around the runway and back into the hangar. It had been a few hours since you first took off and your legs were like jelly as you were carefully lifted out of the seat and placed back onto solid ground.  
John stood before you and began removing the handcuffs.

“Thank you...” You said, motioning to the plane.

“I thought a change of scenery might lighten your mood, my dear. I know that view brightens my day.” He replied, freeing your wrists finally.

He motioned you to follow him and he led you back up the stairs of his house and to the balcony to repeat what you did the evening before. This time you were thrilled to be given this opportunity to unwind, read and relax to the sounds of nature, you did wonder what he was up to. John has never been known for his “kindness” to others. 

A few hours passed by and the silence was interrupted. John leaned over to you and nudged you gently.   
“(name)? I do believe it will be time for dinner soon. Come and join me in the kitchen.”  
He said softly.

You shook your head. “Can’t I stay up here until it is ready?” You whined. 

“You know, it wasn’t a request, wench!” He snapped back. Suddenly he leaned back and took in a few deep breaths before standing up.

“Come on. Follow me.” He ordered. You unhappily obeyed him. He sure was unpredictable which was hard to read, you had the same problem with Jacob.

You stood in the kitchen looking a little lost and confused. There was no Peggie preparing food, no smells or anything, the kitchen was void of people bar you and John.  
John opened a cabinet where pots and pans were kept.

“I was thinking, salmon and sweet potato wedges for dinner… You know how to make that?” John asked you.

You looked back at him confused. ‘ _Was he expecting me to cook for him?_ ’ You thought to yourself.

“I will talk you through it. First I want you to prepare the sweet potatoes. Surely you know how to make them into wedges?” He asked again.

You nodded, taking note of what he was saying. You washed the potatoes and started cutting them up with a small knife. You thought about ramming it through his chest, the thought faded when you saw his hand on his pistol as if he was waiting for you to fuck up.

“So, the baking tray is in the cupboard I opened for you, put the wedges on the tray, drizzle some olive oil over them and add some rosemary, salt and a little pepper. You will find them in my spice draw. Mix it up and spread them back out and put them in the oven. You need to put it on gas mark six to get them nice and crispy. If you burn it, you eat it all.” He instructed.

You followed his orders to the letter, making sure to look up every so often to get his approval. You got the olive oil and seasoning from a tall and slender looking draw on the bottom of the counter. You decided to take initiative on the next part, without him even speaking you grabbed another baking tray and placed the salmon pieces on top of it, carefully adding seasoning to it and oiling it lightly. 

“Ah, so you know how to cook a salmon, good. You look a little confused, let me explain something to you. You chose to stay in my house, where you get it pretty damn easy but you will earn your keep here. Until Jacob comes for you… You will be making the meals under my supervision, can’t have you attempting to poison me. You will also be some form of maid I suppose. You are to make the bed daily, change bedding when I say so and wash dishes, put them away, you know domestic things.” He said with a smug looking smile.

You let out a sigh at the thought. He was acting like you were a house wife.   
_’Who the fuck did it before he made me the house bitch? How humiliating, to think a few months ago I was a soldier to the resistance and now I am reduced to nothing but some maid!’_

You nodded silently as you were getting ready to put the salmon in the oven, it wasn’t like you had a choice in this matter. Maybe it would even make you feel normal again, since coming to Hope county you have had to live quite differently.   
John continued to ramble on about good house keeping and where things were and the works, you paid some attention to his words until you noticed the food was ready. You dished it up and sat at the table with John as you did the night before.   
You and John ate in silence, no music this time but that was fine, you had enough of his ramblings anyway. 

Once John had finished he spoke again, this time enthusiastically. “I got to say, (name), that was damn good. Well done, couldn’t have done better myself. You know, I was just thinking about dessert, something we can enjoy on the couch in front of a TV. How do you like the sound of that?”

“Thank you… Sounds good to me I guess.” You answered. 

“Well go sort the dishes and I will get things prepared. Luckily we have a dishwasher so just load it up and tidy up and by the time you are done there will be a film ready to watch. I was thinking Mr and Mrs Smith myself. Always enjoyed that one.” He said as he got himself up.

You smiled politely and nodded, wanting to punch him really. You began loading the dishwasher and cleaning counter tops before heading to the couch. John had the movie ready and two tubs of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream on the table with a spoon in each and a bottle of wine with two glasses to go with it. Some part of you liked this but then you were reminded of your company as soon as you looked back at him. You felt like he was forcing you to like him, it was a confusing time. One the one hand, he and his brother are your tormentors, captors and abusers but on the other hand, you had enjoyed some of the activities in the last two days at least. This was much better than being stuck in Jacob’s room all day. 

You sat and watched the movie with John, he got a bit “friendly” during the film, creeping closer to you until he was resting against you lightly as if you were a couple enjoying an evening together. You both sat there performing the sin of sloth and gluttony as you devoured your dessert.   
Once the film had finished John had chosen another one, another comedy come action film. Once that one had finished you were expected to tidy up after you both and you did without complaint. After those chores were done, John invited you back to the bedroom. You cringed at the thought but followed him to the bedroom feeling dread, tired and full. 

You changed into some shorts and a vest top John had left out for you. You climbed under the covers silently praying that he would be generous enough to leave you be for the night.  
John stripped off completely and climbed in beside you, yawning loudly and stretching out. 

“Let’s get some sleep… Faith said she will be coming by tomorrow and if I am to deal with her mindless blabber I will need all the rest I can get. She will be bouncing around with that childish attitude as usual. She really is hard work.” John said followed by another yawn as he sank down beside you. You turned your back to him and snuggled down for the night.


	36. visit

You awoke with a start, you felt a weight on top of you, you let your eyes adjust and were surprised to see John straddling your waist, your hands were pinned under his knees and his erection pressed against the soft skin between your breasts. You swallowed hard, fully awake already. You tried to pull your hands free, John leaned down and spoke in a hushed voice. 

“Shhh now, I didn’t mean to wake you… I tried to resist, I really did but you didn’t stir when I touched you, you didn’t wake when I took your top off as carefully as I could. But it’s okay, don’t panic just let me do this and you can go shower.” 

You clenched your jaw and looked away from him, knowing John, you didn’t have a choice anyway. He groped your breast softly, his other hand was on his shaft as he jerked himself over your chest.   
_‘This is a new way of degrading me… For fuck sake…_ ‘ You thought to yourself as his motions shook the bed. You felt him press your breasts together as he pushed his hard on between them, rocking his hips as he moaned softly in pleasure. Occasionally he tried to bring your face close to the tip, you resisted each time and he seemed to get the message that you were not going to lick or suck the tip as he brought on this new violation. After a few minutes of thrusting he let out a moan and you felt his warm seed hit your lips and neck, he let go of your breasts and squeezed the last drops out on your chest before falling back, sighing in satisfaction and freeing one hand.

You froze on the spot, a feeling of humiliation hit you as you lay there with strands of John’s semen across your face, feeling it run down onto the pillow.   
Finally John shuffled back freeing you completely, you sat up still feeling disgusted.

“C..Can I go shower now?” You asked him, trying to keep the substance from entering your mouth. 

He nodded. “Of course, don’t want Faith seeing you covered in that!” He laughed. 

You got up and quickly ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind you. After you turned the shower on you took off your shorts, using them to wipe most of his cum off you before stepping in the shower.

You must have been in there for ages, John was first to alert you to that.

“(Name)? You okay in there? It’s been a while… Finish up and come put some clothes on. Faith will be here by lunch and you have some things to do.” He said through the door.

 _‘Oh right… Chores… I hope I can convince Faith to take me with her..._ ’ 

You finished cleaning yourself and wrapped a large towel around yourself before stepping out of the bathroom. You got yourself dressed and waited for further instructions from John.   
Once John exited the on-suite he began his preaching followed by some actual information. 

“So, your job is to strip the bedding, you can put the dirty ones in that hamper in the corner, then you are to put fresh clean sheets on the bed, you can find them in that Ottoman there. Bring the dirty sheets down, and clothes in the other hamper and wash them in the machine, not together of course. Put them on the line out back and take five. I will tell you what will be next, then.”

You nodded, letting out a sigh. It didn’t sound strenuous just tedious. John dressed himself and left you to it, seemingly pleased with himself for whatever reason. 

You of course got straight to work, pulling all the dirty sheets off and changing them to some nice clean, pale blue bedding. You continued to do as instructed until you got to the washing machine. You were not quite sure how it went. It was different from the one you were used to, you began pressing buttons as the LCD screen gave you options. You eventually worked it out and left the machine to do it’s job, sitting on the chair beside it and waiting for it to finish it’s cycle.   
After what seemed like forever you chucked the clothes in and hung out the now clean bedding to kill time as you waited. Finally all was done and you went to look for John. 

 

He was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine about fishing while sipping on his coffee. You approached him cautiously, you were never sure what kind of mood he was in, it was always better to be careful around him. 

“John?… I did the washing and hung it out.” You said almost timidly. 

He turned around on the tall stool and smiled with a nod. “Good girl. You only have to prepare lunch now for three. Something light. All ingredients are in fridge and pantry.” He said before burying his nose back in his magazine.   
You rolled your eyes and got started, something simple was all he was going to get. You made a Greek style salad, some ham and mustard sandwiches cut into triangles with some chips and dip. John seemed rather impressed at how quickly you put it all together. There were a few moments, while cutting up some of the salad you thought about coming at John with the knife. You soon pushed the thoughts out of your head with the worry of what he would do to you if you were not successful. You didn’t feel like the soldier the resistance made you into any more, you didn’t know what your place was any more. Jacob kept you as a prisoner and John treated you like a housewife from the nineteen-twenties. 

It wasn’t too long after midday that, Faith walked into the house, same white dress as usual and cheery attitude. She skipped over to you and wrapped her arms around you.

“(Name)! It’s so nice to see you again! OH... You’re out of the cast! That’s great!” She said as she let you go. 

You feigned a smile and nodded. You were furious at yourself about how glad you were to see her.   
Only a few months ago you and the rookie deputy were running through Henbane, setting the bliss flowers ablaze and taking out the boats that transported the drugs. You let your mind wander to memories of your travels…

**~+~**

You and the deputy had just driven one of the peggie’s speaker trucks into a bliss field, you both hid behind some large rocks after turning the music on. It didn’t take long for angels to rush to the truck from the forest behind the field. The deputy held a Molotov and you lit it before he threw it into the field, pulling out another and you both repeating the process. It was hard to see the angels as people, they were so animalistic so you never felt bad for ending them that way. The more noise they made, the more angels flocked to the site, giving you and the deputy a chance to get the hell out of there. 

You were both just burning down any fields of bliss you found while searching for all the locations the peggies stored the drug. Your mission was to destroy as much bliss as you could find.   
Worst was when you had no option but to swim through the bliss infused waters of Henbane. The deputy claimed he saw Faith dancing in the grass after a swim, you never saw her but you had other hallucinations. You saw what you thought was a wolf but it was a pronghorn thankfully. It was a hell of an experience, camping out was difficult because the effects were still there through the night. 

**~+~**

You trip down memory lane was interrupted when John snapped his fingers in front of your face. You shook your head in confusion.

“Earth to (Name)…” John said, looking mildly concerned. 

“Sorry...” You answered.

Faith sat herself down at the table, giving out that childish giggle she mastered.   
“So?… Are we having lunch then?” She asked you.

You realised that must have been her question when you zoned out. You nodded and began bringing the food to the table along with plates and cutlery. While you were doing this you overheard John and Faith’s conversation as he sat at the table.

“As you can see, I kept her in one piece. She came to the ranch of her own free will. So you can report that to our big brothers. No scratches or bruises, no broken bones or severe trauma mentally or otherwise.” John said in a snarky tone.

“We all know how you can be, John. The civilians, they talk you know… It was rumors at first… But… when some escaped you, they wore scars and told others what they had seen. Violence doesn’t need to be the answer.” She said with a hint of sadness.

“There will be no more escaping prisoners. Tell me then… Has the Rookie submitted to us with your gentle ways? Or does he still remain at large?” He snapped back.

You placed the last items on the table and stood back.

“Please, join us!” Faith called out to you, seeing you back away from the table.

“You never answered my question...” John said lowly. 

You sat down opposite John while Faith sat at the head of the table, the tension was building.

“He WILL come to me. You need to stop torturing others John, I know you have been in pain, but so have I and look how far we have come!” Faith said in a raised voice.

“LOOK HERE CHILD! IF I WANTED ADVISE FROM A DRUGGED UP DITZ I WOULD TALK TO THE ANGELS. YOU KNOW? THOSE YOU TREATED WITH KINDNESS!” John bellowed.   
Before any of you could react John continued his rant.

“ ‘OH PITY ME! FAITH, THE CHILD OF ABUSE! THE ADDICT! WOE IS ME!’ … Yeah… And look what happened to you! Drugged up to the eyeballs and needed MY brother to save her! You know where I was when Joseph contacted me? I was a successful fucking Lawyer! I was an addict too but I was no where NEAR as FUCKED IN THE HEAD AS YOU!”

John was infuriated with Faith, you seen him get riled before but not with his own ‘family’. You remained silent as Faith muffled a sob. 

“Now for once in your life, shut the fuck up. I get more sense from a crow than you. So lets just get on with lunch. You can see my- Uh the girl is in good condition. Aren’t you (name)?” John said before turning to you.

You saw Faith lift her head as she awaited your reply. You thought it was best to side with John on this. After all you had to live with him for now.

“Yes… John has been good to me.” You answered looking at Faith then to John who smiled and nodded after your answer. 

Lunch went on as awkward as it could be after the outburst. Everyone cleared their plates and it was time for Faith to go. You were relieved to see the back of her this time. She had riled John up so much you were scared he might take it out on you.


	37. "clean me"

The rest of the day went on as the day before. You were to clean up the place then make dinner as you did yesterday.  
In the evening you were allowed to run yourself a bath and soak in privacy, it was heaven to just be able to relax for once, even if it was brief. After, you went to bed early, surprisingly, John was okay with this. You expected him to be pissed off about it but he had his mind on other things it seemed.

He left the house shortly after you went to bed, you were never alone though. A peggie was stationed outside the bedroom door, most likely armed too. You decided to get some reading in before sleep, a book about local wildlife in Montana and seasonal migrations and plants. 

A few hours later you heard someone come into the room, you kept still, watching the door nervously. You saw John’s silhouette as he headed to the bathroom which you assumed was for him to shower before bed. You decided to remain still, as if you were asleep, not that it stopped him before. Once he was done in climbed into the bed beside you, his back to you which was always a good thing. The rest of the night went on smoothly.

John woke you up the next morning, he was just getting himself dressed. You sat up sleepily.

“Some more washing for you to do today, I need my car cleaned too, looks like it’s going to be a nice warm day.” He said, buttoning up his shirt. 

You nodded and slowly got out of bed, put on a tee-shirt and some denim shorts before leaving the room. You joined John with the morning coffee ritual before chores.   
You began pulling clothes out of the hamper, you gasped and dropped some back into the hamper. Slowly you picked up the clothes he wore yesterday, they were splattered in rust brown and crimson. Your thoughts went to the prisoners in John’s bunker. 

_‘Did he take it out on someone there? Hudson? Shit… Well rather them than me right? Wait what the fuck, that isn’t me… No. That is Jacob’s way of thinking… I am better than that. Each one of them is in there for not joining the cult. They don’t deserve anything the cult does to them.’_

You quickly put the clothes in the washing machine and switched it on. Leaving it on a long wash. You then went and folded the dry washing from yesterday before going outside to start on the car.

The things you would need were all sitting next to the car in front of the house. It made you uncomfortable to know the peggies were always watching. You began soaking the car and using the car sponge to spread the washing liquid across it, you worked your ass off getting all the dirt off and rinsed the car down again. All you had to do now was wax the car and that was a job that you disliked as it was. Knowing John, he would probably want to see a mirror like shine on the black car.   
As you were on your knees buffing the wax from the wheel arch, you heard a familiar voice behind you.

“Already on your knees for me, Sweet heart?”

You turned on a dime, so fast you knocked the bucket of clean water over yourself, you felt the hairs on your neck stand up.

Standing before you, blocking the glare of the son was Jacob, hands on his hips as he looked down at you. 

“J..Jacob… I.. Uh” You began stammering, he placed his finger to his lips to silence you. 

“I see John has you doing his dirty jobs. Can’t say I’m surprised… Lawyers don’t tend to do hard work... Come here…” He said, arms open.

You got to your feet and made two small steps toward him, immediately he wrapped his arms around you in a firm embrace as if you were old friends, reunited after so long. He let go and looked toward the house. 

“Where is John?” He asked.

You looked over to the balcony, noticing he wasn’t there you then looked over to the hangar, but the doors weren’t open either. You looked back to Jacob and shrugged. 

“Alright darlin’, come inside with me. He is probably loafing around there.” He said before putting his hand on the small of your back and nudging you forward, toward the house.   
You reluctantly led the way to the house and stepped inside. As Jacob suspected, John was laying on the couch reading through some papers, with the end of a pen between his lips. He looked like he was doing some important business. 

“Typical!” Jacob stated, making John jump lightly before looking over to you both.

“Jacob! What a pleasant surprise!” The young brother called out, swinging his legs around and getting off the couch.

“So I found this poor, sweet and awfully thin girl, out on the front, in this heat…No water to drink or shade… Slaving away doing the jobs, you’re too lazy to do… John, where is your hospitality hm?” Jacob remarked sarcastically. 

“She gets plenty of my hospitality, Comfy bed to sleep in, amazing company, things to keep her occupied, home cooked meals, clean clothes, access to a shower or bath and some of my best wine. So long as she pays me rent… Which is doing some domestic chores. Seems like a good deal to me.” John replied with a half smile. 

Jacob nodded, giving approval before turning to you.  
“Go get yourself something cold to drink, and something for me too.”

You let out a small sigh, as you turned to walk to the kitchen, Jacob smacked your ass cheek hard, biting his bottom lip as he watched you walk on. You found a beer in the fridge and some fresh apple juice in a container. You paused for a moment to think about Jacob’s comment on your weight, you didn’t even notice how thin you had gotten since the time you spent in the cell.You got yourself a glass of juice and brought the bottle of beer out to Jacob, who was now sitting on an arm chair opposite John. He took the bottle enthusiastically, he seemed to approve which was a good sign. You were about to walk away when he caught the waistline of your denim shorts and pulled you down to sit on his knee. You swallowed hard and stayed put, you hadn’t been man handled in a weeks, you never really noticed how gentle John had been in the last few days, well compared to Jacob. 

John cleared his throat.   
“As you can see, I kept her in perfect condition, old injuries healing and many are now just scars. I told you, I’m capable of keeping another person alive and well, along with my temper in check. You and Joseph always doubt me.” John said sorrowfully.

“If I doubted you, I would have locked her up with Peaches. Talking of temper… Faith...” Jacob began before pausing to gauge John’s reaction.

John clenched his jaw.  
“Look, she started lecturing me and it got on my last nerve. Let me guess she went on the radio to cry to you and Joseph?”

Jacob sighed and nodded.   
“Began squealing on you like a brat. She didn’t make a lot of sense, something about you going to torture (name) here.”

John shook his head and groaned, pressing his thumb and index finger against his eyes.  
“After Faith’s visit, I remained calm, ask your pet, she will tell you. I went to the bunker last night to get some information from some moron and came back to the house, she was asleep when I got in.”

Jacob nudged you, you turned your head to face him.   
“Well?” He asked.

You nodded to answer him.  
“Y..Yes, it’s the truth.” 

“Good… Good. Well there is a reason I am here. All is quiet in Whitetail, I am taking (name) home today. Couldn’t call it in, never know who is listening in. Hope you had some fun in the last weeks...” Jacob said with a wink.

“Actually, she opted to stay in my bunker for about two weeks, she only came here a few days ago… Of her own free will.” John answered.

Jacob seemed surprised at this, most likely over the control his youngest brother had.   
You frowned at the idea of going “home” with Jacob. Not that you liked being around John either but Jacob was rough with you and had been the one who started torturing you before, he was downright terrifying.

“Well, didn’t expect that.” Jacob answered.

“So how are things in the mountains?” John asked. 

“The moronic duo tried to raise Hell… I reinforced my outposts, upped security at training centers, put more men on ground and lo and behold, they spotted the damn deputy with them. Fuckers got away though, blew up a few beacons but they can be repaired. He got all fourteen shrines in Henbane.” Jacob scoffed and looked toward you.

“Don’t get your hopes up kiddo, he is just after Peaches.” He remarked.

Knowing Hurk and Sharky were okay was great news, the rookie too. You hid the joy of knowing they got away pretty well. 

John cleared his throat before addressing his eldest brother.   
“You think she could finish off the car before she goes?”

Jacob let out a chuckle and nodded. You rolled your eyes at John. 

“Go on Sweetheart, I’ll get your shit ready to go.” Jacob said bouncing his knee, forcing you to your feet. You let out a sigh and made your way to the car as the brothers continued to catch up. Trying to get that mirror shine was no easy task but you got on with it, your wrists and elbows started to feel it though, sweat trickled down your face and neck. Hopefully you would be able to shower later.  
The sun was now behind the house, casting you in the cool shadow of it. You were just finishing up when Jacob and John came to the door to watch your progress. You could see the delighted expression on John’s face from the reflection on his car.

“Damn girl… Fucking thing is gleaming.” Jacob remarked. 

“You think I could borrow her for another day? My plane, it could do with some T.L.C.” John whined.

“Hell no, you had her long enough. Next time I visit though… Maybe.” Jacob chuckled. 

After they said their farewells Jacob was led you to an unmarked van and opened the back doors of it. He ushered you in before jumping sending a peggie in with you and locking the doors from the outside. It had a small window in the front so you could see the cab of the van. You saw Jacob climb in the driver’s seat with a peggie beside him. You sat on the side bench nearest to the window and furthest away from the brutish cultist locked in with you. The van growled to life and sure enough you were now heading down the driveway and away from the ranch. 

 

The drive was uneventful so far, for some reason though, he drove through the back roads. The road was bumpy enough as it was but then.

**_BOOM_ **

The van was skidding all over the road, the Peggie caught you and held you against him as the pair of you were thrown around inside the van, suddenly you felt the van toppling to the side, before feeling yourself lifting off the ground, peggie still holding you until you both hit the roof of the van.  
It went dark.


	38. Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap: You were being transported from John's place back to Jacob's.  
> being held in the back of a van with a peggie you had no idea what was going on, especially when you felt the van flipping and rolling. You are mildly hurt, but will that stop you?

When you came to, you saw the lifeless body of the cultist just a few inches from you, he was laying face down with a puddle of blood coming from under him. You pushed yourself off the ground, you counted your luck stars that you were for the most part, unscathed from the crash. The back of the van door was bent out of shape, the doors were in a “V” shape, you could see the dirt floor by the roof of the van at the back. You carefully walked over to the doors and pushed them gently. They didn’t budge. You put more force into it, noticing them move gave you the encouragement you needed to shove the doors further, putting more and more force into each push until finally the door buckled and opened. You fell out of the van and rolled onto the dirt. 

When you looked back, you saw the van was upside down, one side looked mildly burned, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that someone must have dropped a bomb on the road.   
Getting to your feet, you took a look at your surroundings. Mostly forest and a steep slope where you assumed the road was on the top. Reality hit, Jacob and one of his men were in the front, it was risky but you walked around to the front of the van, both men looked dead or at least almost dead. You would have checked but the thought of one of them waking up and grabbing you was horrifying.   
You decided to do a one-eighty and make a run for it, toward the forest into the unknown.

Wandering through the thick undergrowth seemed to be a good idea, no footprints for anyone to follow and you were certain the plant life would spring back up in no time to hide the indents you made in this untouched terrain. After what felt like an hour of walking through nothing but thick brush you decided it was safe to follow a dirt path toward some chain link fencing.  
You followed along the fence until you came across a hole in it, the hole was somewhat small, big enough for you to get in though. Anyone bigger would most likely be scraped by the rusted edges where the fence had been cut. You slipped in and headed up the concrete path, cautiously. You didn’t know what kind of wildlife would be near by and the building ahead looked like it housed some wild inhabitants.   
Along the path to the heavy doors of this abandoned structure, you picked up a large stick. Where it had snapped was formed into a sloped point, enough for some protection. You made it to the door, it was partially open, enough for a cat maybe or smallish dog but not a person. You gave the door a tug, it was rust welded in place however. You gave up on the door and walked around the building, searching for another way in.   
Nothing… The fire doors opened from the inside so there was no way you could pry it open and the windows were quite high up. You were determined to make this place your base though. 

On the other side of the building you did see some containers and old construction vehicles and what looked like old rail tracks. The building appeared to be some kind of warehouse or factory, you couldn’t be too sure.   
On the yard in front of the locked up structure was an industrial forklift, it was weathered, doors open and almost all nuts and bolts were rusted. It wasn’t ideal but the cab of the vehicle might provide some kind of shelter. Behind that was a large excavator, again like the forklift it was weathered and just left here, graffiti coating the once yellow exterior. You climbed the track wheel of the vehicle and tried the door to the cab. It creaked, moving ever so slightly, showing it wasn’t locked but hard to open. You would require some kind of tool for this, so of course you got down and searched the area. A lot of broken glass, some metal wiring and finally a flat head screwdriver! You took it and rushed back to the excavator, prying the door open, inch by inch with the screw driver until you had just enough room to slide inside. Luck was on your side, the seat was a bit dusty but not moldy or filthy, it also reclined and rust had not attacked the fittings. You knew this was now a potential place to sleep but you still had much to explore.   
A few hours of wandering around the yard and you collected all kinds of things that proved useful;  
Wood for fires, glass to magnify the sun’s rays to make the fire,  
Tarpaulin if you needed the extra shelter,   
Old sturdy ropes,   
Empty beer cans as an early warning system,  
bottles just discarded around the place,  
Steel wires, rusty pliers, rusty scissors and more discarded tools.

You got to work right away, you knew you would need water soon and it was priority. You found some old, dirty dust sheets inside a dilapidated train car, if the train car had doors it would have been so much better to sleep in but having the wind howling through it and possibly animals coming in deterred you. You turned the dust sheet into a makeshift sack, binding it with some rope and placed your bottles, a bit of wire and rope and a shard of glass inside it, you took your stick and headed off out of the facility area and into the forest, remembering the river you passed on the way. Back tracking was a bit dangerous but you needed the resources and soon, the sun would vanish behind the mountains. You didn’t have a whole lot of time to fiddle around. Once at the river, you tied your rope to the stick, the other end on the sharp wire you crafted into a hook, next you dug around until you found a worm and pushed the sharp wire through it and cast your hand made fishing line into the water. The lack of weight on the hook didn’t let it sink, the hook and worm just bobbed on the water surface. It wasn’t long before something bit though! You pulled the rope, still feeling the weight from the animal that had caught the worm and finally, with a hard pull, you yanked the trout from the river and tossed it into your sack while it hopped around in an effort to get back to the river. You dismantled your rod, collected water in the bottles and headed back to base. 

Once back at base, it was time to make a fire. You took your shard of glass and positioned it in an attempt to light the dry tinder. It was becoming impossible as the sun’s rays were too weak as it got lower into the treeline on the distant mountain. You let out a defeated sigh and paused, trying to figure out what to do next.  
Then it hit you, you spotted a wire brush near the forklift, this would be perfect with all the rusty metal. You rushed off to fetch the A4 sized sheet of rusty metal and the wire brush, not sure if it would work but hope drove you on.   
You rubbed the brush against the metal rapidly while keeping it close to the tinder. A few sparks but it was not close enough to the tinder, so you tried again, closer to the dry materials and FINALLY, one of the sparks hit the tinder. You began blowing softly until the little embers danced around, growing brighter, finally forming a flame. You built the wood up around the small flame and thankfully it caught alight.   
After purifying the water and cooking the trout you decided to take a rest for the night.  
Comfortable inside the cab of the excavator with the seat reclined back and the door closed with just a small crack open for ventilation. It took you quite a while to fall asleep, the paranoia reaching peak at every bump in the night but eventually you managed to drift off. You just wish you had the courage to check if Jacob was alive or dead.


	39. Flash

You awoke a few times in the night to the slightest sounds, at one point you were glad you did. While sitting in the large vehicle you spotted something moving in the shadows, you held your breath as you waited for whatever it was to emerge into the moon light.  
To your surprise it was a wolf, dark in colour so you knew it wasn’t a judge. Your fears let up when you saw the rest of the pack, cautiously investigating the areas you had been in. It was a glorious sight, these animals were so majestic in their own right, sniffing the bones of the fish you had consumed and the fire you made. They kept low, being cautious of the new smells in their territory before ducking back off into the shadows and behind the building that loomed over the yard. Moments later you heard the hauntingly beautiful sounds of howling as they located one another, their howls growing distant as they retreated back to the forest. 

That whole scene gave you a moment of peace. For the first time in a while you gave a genuine smile.   
The next morning you were feeling the pain being thrown around the inside of a van brought you, not to mention the hard work you put into John’s car, you knew hard work from before but being prisoner for so long had made you weak. You wanted to be reunited with the resistance, still fearing the reception they would give you if they ever found out that it was you who gave their secrets away. In your current state there was no way you would be venturing out of the area any time soon. Here you had shelter, water and food and a sense of security.   
You managed to drag yourself out of the cab of the excavator and onto the yard to assess the situation. You needed to begin building yourself a sturdy camp for starters but first you would need to collect all the tools left at the site.  
You searched the area for all useful items and piled them up before remaking your fishing rod and gathering your bottles once again for your short trip to the river.   
Luck was on your side again today, you managed to catch a larger fish than before, a rainbow trout too. You repeated the process from yesterday and headed back to camp.  
Things were looking up, you made fire with the piece of glass, cooked your fish easily and boiled the water ready for later. You had food and water out of the way and started on another form of shelter, one you could just use for day time purposes like crafting and resting. Nothing fancy, mostly just the tarpaulin stretched and tied between the excavator and the forklift. You used another dust sheet and tied it under the tarpaulin to provide shade from the sun without the glass house effect. You built another fire pit under the shelter, ready in case of a sudden shift in weather, that way you wouldn’t have to stop cooking or keeping warm if the heavens opened up. You found a plastic crate that you flipped over as a seat in the shelter, all your crafted or collected tools were under the shelter too for easy access. This was never going to be a long term thing, a week tops, just enough for you to be fully recovered from all fatigue and mild injuries. You set up little rain catchers around the excavator, the water would be pure and clean, more so than the boiled river water. 

A few hours had passed, dramatic storm clouds rolled in, and daylight began to fade. At first you were happy to remain under your shelter, you had to test it anyway. A few drops of rain patted against it, it held up fairly well. The temperature dropped, the rain fell harder, almost deafening under the tarpaulin, the rain got heavier and suddenly, the patter turned to heavy thudding as the rain turned to hail, pounding against the earth and everything in it’s way. You shelter began to sag in the middle, the old materials tore away from the restraints, you made a mad dash to the excavator as your little shelter ripped open, sending a cascade of ice and water onto everything under it.   
Safe from the elements you sat on your seat, the dusty concrete now streaked from the flow of water. The sound was just as loud inside the vehicle. With nothing else to do, you decided to wait out the storm, falling into a light slumber.

A bright flash and a loud crack roar startled you awake with a gasp. The rain had let up but the sky was lit up with flashes of lightening. The cab windows were steamed up. Clearing a small circle in the fog, you took in your surroundings with every blinding flash that illuminated the area, clear as day. In the quick flashes you froze, the colour drained from your face, your blood ran cold.

_‘Was that?…  
No it couldn’t be…  
He’s dead… Surely.’_

You studied the area, squinting in concentration for the man who held you captive for so long.   
Another flash.  
You saw no one this time.

_‘I must be seeing things… Still not quite awake I guess…’_

You reassured yourself, though not one hundred percent convinced. With every flash your eyes darted around the area and in the darkness you held your breath, searching for signs of movement…  
The windows kept fogging back up, you made the hard decision to open the cab door, albeit slightly just to get the fog to fade.   
As your head was down, looking at what you were doing with the door, another flash illuminated the yard. For that split moment, in your peripheral, you could have sworn you saw him again. But with the next flash… Nothing. 

Sitting up again, you rubbed your eyes, silently praying it was all in your head. This county was enough to drive anyone to insanity, especially with recent trauma. Maybe that’s all it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time guys, I appear to have broken my hand some time today and probably need to go to accident and emergency to get it looked at. Hurts like a bitch. Anyway hope you are enjoying so far. Let me know in the comments and again thank you for reading. I hope to update this very soon, broken hand or not. Luckily I am right handed anyway and the injured hand is on the left.


	40. Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the concern with my left hand. It isn't a break (thank fuck) but my tendons and stuff decided to do what my earphones do in my pocket... Not sure how but yeah. I can still type thankfully as it is the one on my ring finger that is being a pain. So pinky and ring finger are now bound together and it sucks. Silver lining is... I don't have to do house work yay! and luckily I don't have kids to look after and I can still walk my dog, clean hamsters out and sort the cats out. NO WASHING UP YAY. Now on with the next chapter! Just want to add a thanks to everyone who enjoys my writing too, the support in the community is incredible, you readers are the reason I love writing and continue. Just in case no one told you today, you are all fucking awesome.

The cool air began to seep inside the cab, the windows clearing. The new problem was the rain, it was picking again, soon it would be hard to see out and that thought alone made you uneasy. 

Another flash of lightening only this time your fears were confirmed. Your tormentor stood just beside the door, cuts and scrapes on his expressionless face, it was heart stopping to think he would still come after you and that he did indeed find you. You were so careful too.   
You didn’t have time to react, he forced the door to the cab open and entered your place of security, slamming it shut behind him.   
There wasn’t much room in there to begin with, just enough for the seat and a pack or two. He towered over you, the corners of his mouth forming into a slight smile as you cowered under his presence. 

“Did you think you were free? Again?” Jacob said, just loud enough or you to hear above the rain.

You swallowed hard, freezing on the spot. He placed his hands on the top of the seat, either side of your head, making you feel more trapped than before.  
He leaned in closer, slowly closing the gap between you both.  
You held your breath, you were so close to freedom, you couldn’t let him take it away now not without a fight!  
You raised your knee up, making contact with his nuts, Jacob immediately fell back against the windshield, holding himself. You leapt from the seat and rammed the cab door open, you fell straight down onto the track wheel and then the floor. You scrambled to get to your feet, checking behind you as you did, seeing Jacob stand up straight with a cold glare toward you.   
You started to run through the dirty flooded concrete, kicking up the dirty water up your legs, the lightening giving you a chance to see where you were going for brief moments.  
You were just in front of the abandoned building when a force pushed you forward into the wall. You put your arms in front of you just in time. You pressed your palms flat against the wall and pushed backwards, Jacob wasn’t having any of that and spun you around and slammed your back into the wall. It was so quick you couldn’t prevent it.   
You pushed back with your arms as hard as you could and swung wildly, managing to get a few hits in, not enough to do a lot of damage it seemed. Jacob let out a growl and grabbed the neckline of your top and pulled you forward, throwing you to the floor with a splash. You once again managed to put your hands in front of you again to break your fall. He crouched down beside you.

“You really want to do this?” He asked, he seemed almost amused. 

Enraged and not yet ready to give up, you cupped your hand in the water and splashed the mixture of dirt and rainwater into Jacob’s face. You hoped it would make him blind for the time being but it was as if he saw it coming and closed his eyes in time. The sky flashed again and you could see the dirt clung to his face, he smeared it across his face as he wiped the thick clumps of it away. He nodded and sighed. “Have it your way.” He said quietly.   
He grabbed your top again and lifted you to your feet and once again threw you, this time into the wall hard. You slid down the wall and into a sitting position with your legs stretched out in front of you with a groan. Once again Jacob came at you, this time you were prepared. He grabbed the neckline of your top again, this time you slammed your left elbow into the inside of his own, forcing him to let go. As he turned to the left from the force you clenched your right fist and drove it into his cheek. As if in time with the lightening, you got to your feet and made another run for it, this time to the right of the building you had been thrown against.   
You made it around the corner and kept going, hearing the sound of wet foot steps as Jacob chased after you.   
That small gap in the doors of the building became enticing, not to go through but to use the mechanisms of the doors to climb. You began your ascent, toward a weak looking window above. Jacob stopped at the doors and watched as you continued to clamber up, slipping and almost falling frequently from the wet muck on your hands and feet. Using an old security camera mount you got high enough to reach the window. With a few violent shoves, the window shook loose and you pushed it through, hearing it shatter as it fell to the floor inside. You knew you would be trapped inside but there was no way Jacob could fit through this tiny window so you you climbed through it and allowed yourself to drop down on the other side. A piece of broken glass cut across your lower palm as you landed on your hands and feet.   
Through the gap in the doors you could see what you thought looked like a defeated Jacob. 

The inside of the warehouse like building was dark, almost like a cave. You could just make out what looked like a conveyor belt going into a machine, something like you would find in the airport luggage department. You struggled to see in the darkness but saw what looked like metal stairs leading up to some room. You couldn’t quite make out what it was. 

**CLUNK**

You turned around to see Jacob forcing a large metal object in between the doors. He was prying them open!   
You turned on a dime and ran toward the darkest parts of the building, stumbling as you almost tripped over discarded items in the dark. You strained to see where you were going, feeling along the conveyor belt and wall, searching for something to hide in or behind. The doors at the entrance rattled and clunked as Jacob continued to fight his way inside.   
As you felt along the wall you suddenly fell forward into a doorway, a doorway to a back room it seemed. This room was darker than the other you were just in. Another flash of lightening lit up parts of the building, the room was to store large metal containers and construction equipment but had stairs leading up too. You chanced it up the stairs. The metal squeaked and the whole stairs shook as you climbed up, reaching what looked like an office room and a bridge. You could only assume this was for the manager to watch the workers from above. The office door was unlocked, you thanked your lucky stars and went inside, closing the door quietly behind you. 

Fighting Jacob was pointless. You were no match for the brute, anyone could see that. His fitness level was well above yours and his skill too, man is a power house.  
You crouched under the heavy desk in the room, the front of the desk concealed you perfectly, fighting him was pointless but maybe, just maybe you could outsmart him and run.

The large metal doors screeched as if they were in pain as Jacob forced them open. The thudding and clunking of rusted metal breaking echoed in the darkness, followed by heavy footsteps.   
Your heart pounded against your chest, he was now inside and searching. You sat still, muffling your breathing, if this structure had a tin roof it would have been a breeze to hide in, the rain would have drowned out all sounds, then again, you would be unable to hear Jacob too. 

The footsteps continued to fade out and then get louder downstairs, you weren’t sure where he was in the building but you needed to be sure before you made a get away. Then came the groaning and creaking of the stairs. You decided to stay put, even when you heard him on the bridge.  
A light caught your eye, it was a damn flashlight. He made sure he had everything needed on him at all times it seems. The office door opened and the footsteps grew close, just the other side of the desk. You held your breath.

“Game’s over, get out of there.” He said calmly.

You refused to answer or move, maybe he was bluffing. The light then cast a shadow of the desk on the wall behind it.

“There is no where you can go now. I might go easy on you, if you come out right now… Or I can make you..” He said, retaining his calmness. 

Again you didn’t move. You were too afraid to at this point. He walked around the desk, you could see his legs close to you, he switched the flashlight off. You then heard a zipper and saw a stream of water pour to the chair then at the desk, getting closer to you. You leapt out of your hiding spot to avoid what you assumed was piss, only to have him catch the back of your neck with a tight grip as the liquid poured onto the back of your head. You froze in place as his hand tightened around your neck.

“STOP IT, YOU’RE DISGUSTING!” You yelled, closing your eyes tight.

The stream of liquid stopped and something crackled beside you before hitting the ground with a light thud. You opened your eyes and saw an empty plastic bottle on the floor with very little water in it. Jacob released your neck, your eyes shot up to his zip on his jeans, it wasn’t even undone…

“What do you take me for?” He chuckled, seeing the look of relief on your features. 

You didn’t answer him, you remained on your knees, now looking at the floor. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you up to your feet, you once again closed your eyes tight in avoidance, feeling his breath on your face. 

“Look at me…. NOW!” He thundered. You hesitantly looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. 

He continued. “Good girl. I do love a good hunt, it’s been fun. But it’s time to go home.”

You let out a shaky and defeated sigh, you should have known he wouldn’t let his prisoner get away. He released your hair and turned his flashlight on. It blinded you for a moment even more so when he shone it on your face. He tutted and shook his head.

“Look at the state on you, fucking filthy… I probably don’t look much better myself, do I?” He asked as he turned the light toward himself.

“N..No.” you stuttered quietly.

Jacob turned walked past you and stopped at the office door, like he was listening for something. After a few moments of silence he broke it to speak. 

“Storm is in for the night. We might as well get comfortable here until it clears.” He said, closing the office door, your only exit, shut tight.

 _’I was in cover for the night, before you attacked.’_ You thought to yourself as you watched Jacob place the flashlight inside a frosted white plastic tub. It acted as a dim light, enough for you both to look around the room.   
There was a shelf behind the desk and chair, a small two seater couch that was covered in dust, a few boxes and some files on the floor. Jacob nodded as he looked around the room as if he was assessing if it was suitable for him.   
You felt a chill down your spine, this time from the cold thanks to Jacob throwing you around in the flooded yard in the downpour. The wet dirt still clung to your bare legs and arms but it had stained the clothes you wore from the looks of it.   
Jacob noticed you shiver and motioned you to approach him. You were hesitant to obey, Jacob lunged forward and grabbed you by the soaked top, pulling you to him. He removed his jacket and to your surprise his shirt under was pretty dry. Damp on the edges but not soaking like yours. He took his shirt off too, once again showing his chiselled body off to you and placed it down on the couch, next he grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it slowly. You went to take a step back, he just pulled you back toward him.

“Just let me take the damned thing off. You will only end up complaining of being sick or some shit later. You can put mine on then. Shorts got to come off too.” He stated before continuing to lift your shirt.

Defeated you raised your arms as if you had lead weights attached to them. He took your top off, exposing your chest. You could see he was enjoying the view, he couldn’t make it any more obvious if he tried. You shied away for a moment, taking initiative to remove your own shorts without his help. After he had finished staring at your almost naked body he handed you his shirt to put on. As you were putting it on you felt his hand go under the waistline of your panties and grip around the side of them. You held your breath until he spoke again.

“These are also soaked through...” He said before slipping them down with ease and dropping them at your ankles. He grabbed you and pushed you onto the couch aggressively. You fell to your left side before sitting up quickly, pulling the top down to hide your nether region. He simply chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He brought the makeshift lamp over to the couch and dropped it to the floor before removing his gun and knife sheaths, dropping them beside the light. You watched every movement, calculating the chances of surviving if you was to grab a gun while he slept… If he slept that is.   
Your hopes were brought down in flames the moment he presented zip ties from his pocket before removing his jeans and sitting down beside you.

“Arms out.” He ordered in a low tone. 

Reluctantly you complied. He placed a single zip tie around one wrist, then another for the other wrist, linking them together with another. Then he looped the middle one to another that went around his belt from his jeans which he then put around his hips, the buckle on the back.

“Just to make sure you stay put.” He explained with a sinister smile.

When he lay back, you were forced to lie down with him from the restraints, at least he gave you a minute to get comfortable enough. Although you wouldn’t consider it comfortable in the slightest, you had a leg propped over his, another under his leg, your hands near his groin and your face resting against his shoulder as he tucked his arm under you and rest it on the dip in your waist. With his other hand he turned off the flashlight, leaving you both in the darkness. Only the sounds of the distant rain to soothe you.


	41. Morning glory

You awoke to the feeling of something shaking beside you. Without lifting your head you saw Jacob’s head tilted back and his eyes closed, biting his lip. Your gaze trailed down, following his arm and instantly regretted it.  
His hand was tight around his shaft as he jerked himself right beside you. You could feel his other hand had left your waist and was on your breast under the top, not squeezing just cupping your breast.   
He must have known you were now awake as he gave your nipple a pinch making you gasp.   
His soft moans stopped and when you looked back up, his eyes met yours.

“Good, you’re awake” He whispered. 

He let go of his hard on and grabbed your forearm, his other hand slid to your back before pushing and pulling you on top of him. Your own arms dug into your soft body but it wasn’t for long, he forced you to sit up on him so your legs were now either side of him, you could feel his throbbing member pushing against your folds.

“N..No!” You cried out.

His hands cupped your ass cheeks and lifted them up. You clenched your jaw and closed your eyes tight, then, as one hand let go of your ass and was now around his cock again, lining up for penetration, you got an idea of what might stop him.

“I haven’t taken the pill!” You blurted out.

He suddenly pushed you down and the head of his member forced it’s way inside you. You were sure he would have stopped after hearing that. He let out a grunt before replying.

“I’ll deal with that when we get home.” 

A sob caught in your throat, his member burying itself deeper inside you, your hands flat against his hard stomach muscles. He held you up by resting his hands under your ass and thrust himself inside you, roughly. Each thrust making you bounce and needing to put more weight on your hands. 

“Aw, fuck yes.” He moaned as he continued to pump himself inside you.

With every thrust seemingly more rougher than the last it wasn’t long before you toppled over, not having the support of your arms. This didn’t stop him, he wrapped his arms around you and kept his pace.

“I missed this.” He whispered into your ear in between breaths.

You put your forehead against his collar bone, feeling yourself shake from suppressing your sobs. He planted a light kiss to the top of your head, his arms squeezing you tighter, like an anaconda constricting it’s prey. 

“Ugh (name), Fffuuuuuck!” He moaned in ecstasy, as his body tensed up and his seed spilled into you. His whole body spasmed with every last thrust, his arms still tight around you. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, it hurt so much, you were forced to sink your teeth into his collarbone to get him to let go. It did the trick, he let out another pleasured sigh and softened the grip he had on you.  
You stayed in place and let go of his collar bone. His hands caressed your back softly as he lay back, panting. He finally pulled out of you and let you slip back to your original position, feeling sore and more depressed than before.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the night, he let you sleep in, allowing you to wake naturally.   
When you opened your eyes, the room was still dark, you were unsure of the time but you saw Jacob was already awake, just staring at the shelf behind the desk. When he noticed you were awake he looked to you with a sincere smile.

“Morning beautiful.” He said cheerily. 

You scowled at him, he shook his head and reached down beside the couch before revealing his hunting knife. Nervous, you watched his every movement. You didn’t think he was going to plunge it into you but you always had to be cautious around the likes of Jacob Seed. He grasped your restraints and cut the zip tie that connected you to his belt, leaving the other three intact. You couldn’t help but wonder if this was another scare tactic, it would have been just as easy to undo his belt and slip the belt out of the loop. 

He left you on the couch as he began to dress himself up until he realised you were still wearing his shirt. Thankfully he let you keep wearing it, even threw you your damp shorts to put on.  
Once you were both dressed he placed his weapons back on his person and opened the office door and paused.

“Hmm… Hold up now.” He said as he fumbled in his pocket for something. 

He pulled out a paracord bracelet and started undoing it, revealing a large amount of rope. He tied one part in like a slip lead and placed it around your neck, then tied that to your zip tie restraints, wrapping the rope around itself to make it thicker until finally he had about two meters left of thick cord. Which he then tied to his belt on the hip. 

“Can’t have you trying to run off now.” He said with a smirk before gesturing you to walk out of the office.   
“Ladies first.” He remarked. 

You walked ahead with Jacob close behind. You could see the daylight streaming in through the windows and doors that Jacob had ripped open the night before.   
Once outside you could see the yard was still flooded, the reflection of the strong sunlight shimmered off it, giving it a surreal feeling, even with the equipment reflecting off the water. 

He led you out of the yard through the way you originally came in, the hole was bigger now, he must had done it in the night. Through the forest as you both headed back toward the road where the crash happened. 

“You were pretty good at hiding your tracks to begin with.” He said as he walked beside you. You looked up from the floor as he continued.  
“I almost lost you and went to the river, however your tracks were apparent there. You also left the pliers behind. Of course I know where the nearest structure was so I knew where you went for that. Didn’t think you would stay there though, not until I followed your many footprints to and from the old tin works and the river. So of course I figured it out. Good effort though.”

His praise seemed almost sarcastic, you let out a sigh. You were disappointed in yourself and annoyed that you let something so stupid happen. 

Eventually you reached the road where the van was still laying on it’s side. In front of it was a car with “sinner” painted on it. Jacob opened the car door for you and you got in the front passenger seat,he got into the driver’s seat and turned the engine on.

You hoped that maybe, just maybe someone would see you and try to rescue you… But there was no such luck. Jacob kept quiet on the drive which was unusual even for him. You couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking, was he going to punish you further for trying to escape him again?

He drove onto the main road at a steady speed, keeping his guard up at every on coming vehicle. You started to recognise the area on this road. Coming to a junction that you knew, you thought he would go right toward the veteran's center, he turned left. It took you a moment then it hit you like a brick to the face. This was the way to the bunker… Last time you were in Jacob’s bunker he abused you in front of Pratt to make an example, you swallowed hard as your stomach turned, the colour drained from your face and your breathing became shallow, almost painful. 

Jacob turned his head toward you before turning his attention back to the road, a smirk forming on his face.

“What’s the matter, Sweetheart?” He asked, feigning innocence.

You didn’t answer, you just shuffled around on your seat. Jacob always seemed to have two moods, his calm and caring mood where he takes what he wants without unnecessary pain or pissed off, where he makes a point of hurting you for his own pleasure. Thankfully you have never made Jacob explode into a fit of rage, hell you didn’t know if you would survive it.   
Droplets of sweat ran down the side of your face as you grew closer to the bunker. You were almost on the verge of a panic attack, attempting to calm yourself while looking out of the window. Suddenly you felt a hand grip your thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. You diverted your attention to Jacob, with a deer caught in headlights kind of expression. He kept his eyes on the road then glanced back to you before looking back to the road.

“Take some deep breaths now, in…… And back out….. Keep doing that and calm your ass down.” He said before removing his hand from your thigh.

You tried taking deep breaths in and out as instructed but it all went out of the window the minute the bunker came into sight. He drove all the way to the entrance and parked up.  
Once he exited the car he cautiously approached the passenger side and opened the door, taking hold of the rope he had attached to you earlier.

“Come on… Don’t make me drag you.” He said sternly.

You were frozen in place, both times you entered a Seed’s bunker it was bad news. After all you had been through you would have thought you had grown callous to everything. It was as if Jacob had the power to take away your combat skills and experience in this place and reduce you back to the civilian who was just concerned about her friends in Hope county, while living a normal life. 

You heard a low growl from beside you, before you could react you were physically dragged from the car and thrown to the ground with a hard thud.  
You slowly started to get up, stumbling as you did until you felt a hand on the back of your top, pulling you to your feet, followed by a tug of the makeshift leash. You looked into your captor’s eyes, in that moment you knew, there was no mercy this time.


	42. Home

He pulled hard on the leash and dragged you in the direction of the bunker’s door, using his key to gain access.  
He took you down the stairs, through several corridors, down some more stairs and through multiple twists and turns you both reached destination. This part of the bunker was completely new to you, it had another heavy door, which Jacob dragged you through and down a narrow hallway until you reached a recreation room. Corner couch and two armchairs, coffee table and end tables, a pool table, dartboard, old video gaming systems and television set.   
The lighting was unexpected, string lights around the room, giving it a soft glow. Of course there was another light but it was unlit. Next to the seating area was a mini bar, a dining table off in the corner. There was another room with no door just to the side, you could see some form of kitchen set up from the doorway. The horrible cold feeling of the bunker was gone as you walked on soft thick carpet.   
Jacob wasn’t stopping the tour yet, he continued through another door with a small side window, inside was an office set up. Thick desk like the one you hid under at the warehouse, except more heavier looking. On it sat a computer and monitor and around the room were boxes of documents and other things one would expect to see in a military office. Just to the right of the desk was another room, the door was a barred door like from Hope county jail. Jacob opened the door and dragged you inside before closing and locking the cell door.  
This room was like a bedroom with a couch. Not much different to his room in the veteran’s center except there were words on the walls. “You belong here.” “The weak have their purpose.” With a family photo above the TV. A closet and on-suite with no door was at the back wall. On the ground, just opposite the bed was a dog chain, attached to the wall. You swallowed hard at the sight. You could only assume this was now your room. Just like the other room, the bed was against the wall with a high head and foot board.

“Welcome home” Jacob said as he cut the restraints from you. 

“S..So you’re leaving me here?” You asked, sounding almost too hopeful.

“Fuck no, I been wanting to live down here since it was built. Had shit to do above ground though. Now everything I need and want is right here... You thought I was going to just leave you in solitude until I want something? Looks like you still have a glimmer of hope left in you.” He replied before leaning in close, his breath against your ear.  
“Don’t worry…. I’ll be sure to rip that from you too.” He whispered.

His words chilled you to the bone, the stomach turning feeling returned, even as he stood up straight. He pointed to the chain.  
“See that?… Step out of line and you will be on that chain until I say so. Johnny boy had a good set up. So here is what will happen from tomorrow onward; You wake up, have coffee and breakfast that you will make unless I feel especially kind, then you will get laundry done, clean whatever mess I tell you. I don’t care for ironing so be grateful. Weekly you will clean the bathroom, change the bed sheets. In the evening you will make dinner. I don’t care if you are in a full body cast, when I say do something you fucking do it. Understood?” He ordered.

You let out a sigh and nodded.

“WORDS!” He commanded.

“Y..Yes sir.” you said tearfully.

“Good girl, now get your kit off and go shower. If you don’t hurry your ass up I will join you in there.” He said with a strict tone. 

You nodded and began undressing, leaving the dirty clothes on the floor before heading to the on-suite and into the shower. The shower felt refreshing, the caked on mud that didn’t crack and fall off washed away with some hard scrubbing.   
You were lathering your hair with shampoo when you felt hands on your hips, you almost slipped as you jumped in fright but the strong hands of Jacob caught you before that happened and your own hands were flat against the tiled wall. His hands slid up your slippery lathered body, working his way up over your ribs, collarbone and finally his fingers entangled with your locks, scratching softly at your scalp. He pulled you back under the shower head. He continued to comb through your hair as the shampoo washed away, he followed up with conditioner, repeating his actions through your hair until that too was rinsed off. His hands slid down your body, stopping on your waist. He gave you a light kiss on your neck, you turned your head away from him. His right hand slipped down your body, snaking it’s way to your pubic region, his left up your body to your breast, squeezing lightly. 

“N..No.” You said shakily, it came out more of a squeak than a word. Jacob slid his index finger into your slit and gently rubbed on your soft nub, he gave light kisses down your neck, stopping at the base to suck lightly. With his other hand he pinched your nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling it between them. You let out a small gasp at the actions, the corners of his mouth turning into a smile upon hearing your gasp.   
His finger traced circles over your clit, pressing a bit harder. You stuck your ass out to try and stop him, upon feeling his erection prod your ass cheek you straightened up again. You could feel your body begin to betray you as something heated up inside you. Your nipples standing to attention now as he continued his actions. After a few more minutes of him fondling your body, playing it like an instrument, you felt a pressure building inside you. You bit your lip trying to fight the feeling as he forced waves of pleasure through you.   
Involuntary, you bucked your hips. This caused him to suck harder on the base of your neck and press his body tightly against yours, he circled your clit faster and pinched your nipple harder. The pressure was almost at it’s limit, as much as you didn’t want this, you couldn’t fight it any longer. You let out a restrained moan as a flash flood of pleasure surged through you like lightening. You almost bent completely over if it wasn’t for the wall in front of you, you felt every muscle spasm as Jacob continued, over stimulating you further.  
At last he stopped and let go of you, leaving you leaning into the wall, panting. 

“You can go dry yourself now.” He purred. 

You quickly turned and left the shower, not even looking back and grabbed a towel.  
You left the bathroom and dried yourself in the bedroom, before wrapping the towel around you as there was nothing left out for you to wear. You tried to comprehend what just happened.

_‘What the fuck? Why? Stupid fucking body… What the fuck, I know I didn’t want that, not from him especially… Ugh’_

You sat on the couch while Jacob stayed in the bathroom, unsure what to do next. Eventually he came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. He went to the closet and pulled out an oversized shirt and panties, he threw them over to you and got himself something to wear. You put on the clothing quickly, you didn’t even want to look in Jacob’s direction yet alone make eye contact with him.

“I got work to do for the afternoon. Feel free to wander around the room, watch the TV, read a book I don’t care. I will only be by there, I will see everything you do. So be a good girl for me, got it?” He said as he put his top on and buttoned up his jeans. 

He walked over to you next and bent down so he was face to face with you. You looked away from him but with his right hand he caught your chin and forced you to look at him while his left arm gripped the back of the couch to steady himself. Your face felt flushed from humiliation after the scenario in the shower. 

“Y...Yes sir...” You said weakly.

He gave you a warm smile and stood up straight, letting go of you before speaking again.  
“If you behave, I’ll get a pizza for tonight. Probably watch a film or something. If you are not a good girl… I might have to put on another show for the deputy Peaches.” 

Your stomach did a flip at the thought. He opened the cell door and locked it once he left the bedroom, sitting comfortably at his desk. The threat intensified when he pulled out his red pistol and lay it on the desk in plain sight. You looked away from him as he began rustling some papers.  
The bookshelf was the closest, you scanned through the titles until one stood out to you, you then returned to the couch and opened the book. You couldn’t quite focus though, not with Jacob just on the other side of the door.   
Every so often Jacob would shuffle around which in turn, would direct your gaze his way, as if you were making sure he kept his distance. After a while you got more accustom to the situation. Logic took over and you told yourself that he would have to unlock the cell door first to enter, so there was no chance of him sneaking up on you. 

After a few hours he got up from his desk and headed out of the other door toward the recreation room. You watched the doorway, you didn’t know why but keeping an eye on everything made you feel better, as if you had some security.  
After a few minutes you got off the couch and slowly made your way to the cell door, pressing your face against the gap in the bars to get a better view of the door before looking around the office like room in front of you, searching for something, anything that may help you in the future. You still held onto the hope that you will, at some point, get away from him, far enough that he wouldn’t find you.

Jacob suddenly barged through the door, you didn’t have time to retreat back to the couch, you just froze in place as if he wouldn’t notice you if you stayed still.  
He saw you though and made a bee line for you, stopping at the cell door.

“Missed me huh?” He said with a grin.

You furrowed your brow and shook your head. He rummaged in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a key. You immediately stepped back as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door.   
“Come on, let’s go relax in the big room. Got the family coming over for pizza, because as usual Joe wants to hold the meetings in my place. Probably knows I won’t bother coming to him. Faith is still pissed at John and if I have to suffer their bullshit, so do you.” He complained as he gestured for you to leave the room. You quickly left the bedroom and waited in the office room until he pointed at the other door for you to advance.


	43. party

Only John was in the room before you, sat down in a chair, drink in one hand and wearing a smile on his face.

“Good evening (Name), glad to see you back where you belong. I heard you gave Jacob quite the chase.” He said before taking a sip from his glass. 

Jacob got himself a drink and sat himself down on the couch, patting the seat beside him as an invite for you to sit beside him. Reluctantly you took the offer rather than fight him further.   
John slid over a pill pocket across the coffee table.

“I have the pill you requested.” John said as he sat back in the chair. 

Jacob took the pill and pushed it to you. “Morning after pill… I told you I would deal with it.” Jacob said, also sliding his scotch over to you. 

You opened the packet and hastily swallowed the pill, washing it down with the scotch. You were determined not to get pregnant, to raise Jacob’s child would be the ultimate insult to you.   
The brothers chatted amongst themselves, after a while you began to pay attention to what was being said.

“No doubt it was Rye, since he had the plane back he has been making life difficult. No doubt his orders come from the deputy.” John said.

Jacob nodded in agreement. “Was a plane we heard. I want to know how the FUCK he knew it was us in there and why he would strafe the van with his friend in the back.”

“Maybe the deputy didn’t see (name) go in the back. He might have simply seen the van leave the ranch. They could have killed their team mate!” John replied.

You listened the exchange as Jacob explained his survival of the crash and how he tracked you down.   
You heard Joseph’s voice in the distance, John seemed to be uncomfortable upon hearing his older brother. You then saw Faith and Joseph enter the room, both wearing that stupid fucking smile as they approached the seating area. 

“Brothers.. It is so nice for us to gather like this. We have things to discuss. I apologise Jacob, I know you have only just returned from your hunt but there are urgent matters at hand.” Joseph explained, taking a seat on the chair closest to you. You avoided eye contact with him and Faith completely. You felt Jacob nudge you.

“Go get my brother a drink, a refill for me and a drink for Faith.” 

You nodded to him and got up, as you walked past Joseph, he reached out and grabbed your wrist.  
“I will have a red wine, my child. Faith likes her herbal tea.”

You nodded to him and he let go of you, you went to the mini bar and began pouring Jacob’s first then Joseph’s drink. Bringing them back to the table for the brother’s before heading to the kitchen to make Faith a tea. There wasn’t much of a choice so you thought Jasmine and chamomile would be fine for her. Once you had finished her drink you placed it down on the table in front of her.

Jacob stopped you from sitting down right away. “Go get yourself a drink sweetheart… Anything you want.” He said.

“Thank you sir...” You answered as you got a drink of choice from the mini bar and returned to your seat. 

The conversation was about the resistance and their sabotages as of lately. You pretended to be uninterested while in reality, every thing they fucked up for the Seed’s was a reason for celebration in your head. 

John was peeved off, wasn’t anything new. “That son of a… He blew up two more silos since last week… TWO! That will take ages to rebuild!”

Faith shook her head. “Never mind that, the shrines! They are symbols of our love to the father and our lord!”

Joseph raised both arms up. “His actions won’t be without consequences! We need to send him a message, something that will make him realise that his actions will harm not just him but those he cares for. Suggestions?”

Faith piped up. “How about painting the doors of each home in Hope county with a red mark, a nod to the text in the bible! Instead of lamb’s blood of course.”

John shook his head. “No, it’s not strong enough. I say we level Fall’s end! Send the message with violence!”

Joseph listened intently to them both before turning to his eldest brother for advice. 

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “Well we got three of his and a few members of the resistance including this cute girl. Make an example of them and another broadcast. Beheading some members of the resistance would send a clear fuckin’ message.” 

You felt a sickness in your stomach after each word Jacob spoke, almost shaking at the thought. 

“But that is so brutal!” Faith cried out.

“Beheading may be… A bit much. But public executions… Public humiliation with violent punishments...Yes.” Joseph answered with a nod.

All three nodded in agreement with him. You didn’t say anything but the whole conversation put you on edge. You were among the captured. You knew you had to behave yourself lest you end up being an example. So many emotions ran through your head, fear for yourself and the others held captive, sadness for those families who may lose someone fighting the good fight and of course disappointment in yourself for not being able to help anyone where you are now. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when a man knocked the door and entered with two large pizzas. He set them down on the table, bowed his head to Jacob and left the room. The pizza smelled incredible. You watched as Jacob opened the boxes and offered his siblings to take a slice, they each took a slice and began chowing down. You sat silently, mouth watering as you stared at the meal before you.

“Hmm… Do you deserve it?” Jacob asked teasingly.

You involuntarily gave him the biggest puppy eyed look you had ever done to anyone. Right now you wanted nothing more than to have a slice of something that would remind you of a more normal time. Jacob flashed a toothy grin. 

“Go on Sweetheart. Giving me them fuckin’ eyes. Like a damn puppy.” He said, sliding the box toward you. 

You almost snatched the slice off the box, almost forgetting to chew it as the taste brought you back home, where you felt comfortable, relaxed and safe. Reality hit once again as soon as John began speaking. 

“So who have we got all together?”

Jacob shrugged. “I’ll have to check the files tomorrow. To be sure I will have my men do a count of those who are close to death, fresh meat, cured meat the lot.”

Once food was all finished and all strategies had been discussed, the others began to leave. They had things to do themselves in the morning so once again it was just you and Jacob. He checked the time and stretched. 

“Think it’s about time we get some sleep. Put the left overs in the fridge, get a bottle of water and follow me to the bedroom.” He said in between yawns.

You did as you were told and followed him to the bedroom. He locked the cell door behind himself as before. You glanced back at the door almost sorrowfully. Having an actual barred door just felt cold, you couldn’t explain it.  
Jacob was already stripping off, down to his boxers before walking to the cell door and stretching his arm through the bars until he reached his target. He flicked the light switch to the office off and walked back toward the bed. You used the bathroom before standing beside the bed awkwardly.

“Get your shit off and get in bed. You’re against the wall so just climb over me when you’re done.” He barked the orders at you.

Reluctantly you complied, slowly removing each item of clothing. You were just hoping he would stop you and let you come to bed as you were. From the way he was staring, there was no hope in Hell.   
Once you were fully nude you tried to climb over him as fast as you could, you didn’t want to be straddling him for him to decide to finish what he started earlier. Luckily he let you get into bed without a problem and pulled the covers over you.   
You tried to get as close to the wall as possible, just to give yourself some space. You felt two arms snake around your body and pull you backwards, Jacob was pressed up against your back, one arm wrapped around your waist and his other was draped over your side, his fingertips resting on your breasts. He moved his arm for a moment to turn the light off before getting back into position. You could feel the heat radiating from his body, on this chilly night you should have been glad to feel it. All you could feel was fear and sorrow.


	44. Chores

_~*~ Starlings flew above, like liquid above the rooftops of the suburbs against a blood red sky. The street before you had a car or two pass by every so often, pushing the fallen leaves across the street as the trees that towered swayed gently. Across the street from you a familiar dog barked… Except there was silence. No bird call, no rustling of leaves, no noise from the cars and the dog’s barks were empty. You closed your eyes but when you opened them, the scene before you was different. The birds were gone, the houses before you were nothing more than dilapidated ruins of their former self, the trees were stripped of their leaves and left charred and smouldering. The dog was gone, the cars rusted and decaying. The city in the distance, that seemingly appeared from no where was spewing out black smoke. You felt a tremor beneath you, slowly getting stronger, your whole body shook._ ~*~

“(Name), time to get up.” 

You heard faintly as you felt yourself being shaken softly. You let out a tired groan of defiance. “Mmmm, I don’t wanna” You grumbled still half asleep.

You then heard a soft laugh from behind you followed by Jacob’s voice. “Aw sweetheart, you have no idea how fucking cute you are right now. Damn right adorable.”

Your eyes shot open. Memories of where you were flooded you, in a sharp reaction you turned one-eighty to face Jacob. With your fast reaction and poor judgement of distance, your forearm made contact with Jacob’s face. He was stunned and you were frozen in terror. It seemed that neither of you knew how to react in that moment. The words finally poured from your mouth like a waterfall.

“Oh shit! I.. I am so sorry! Shit, it w..was an accident I D..Didn’t mean to… I am so so sorry! Please d...Don’t… Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” 

Jacob stared at you...emotionless. It felt like his piercing gaze was burning straight through your soul. You were sure that at any second, he was going to flip and become enraged. But he raised his eyebrows, almost sarcastically. 

“Don’t lie hun… You been wanting to do that for a while.” There was a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

Your stomach did a flip. You shook your head rapidly before you were forced to stop as his hand wrapped around your lower jaw and chin. His voice barely above a whisper.  
“Calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you. Not right now at least.”

His words didn’t make you feel any less threatened. He let go of you and got off the bed, rubbing his face.  
“Get yourself up and dressed if you want. Or walk around naked, either way it doesn’t bother me. You got shit to do. First you can have a coffee, wake up a bit more. Then you are going to follow the list I wrote for you.” He said handing you a piece of paper.

You saw the list and sighed. More domestic chores, just like being back at John’s. You slunk off the bed and stretched before heading to the closet for some clothes, you would have preferred it if Jacob did not watch your every move.

“If you’re lucky, I’ll get John to find one of them French maid outfits, maybe even some cat ears and a tail.” Jacob teased with a small laugh. 

While facing away from him you rolled your eyes with a look of disgust. Bad enough you were here, there really was no reason for him to continue tormenting you. You picked out some clothes before going to the bathroom to do business. As you left the bathroom you saw the cell door was open and the bedroom empty, you decided to go through it, passing through Jacob’s office room and straight into the recreation like room to get to the kitchen. It was there you saw Jacob, pouring a pot of coffee. He glanced over to you as you stood in the doorway like a spare part. He turned around and handed you a mug of coffee, gesturing you toward the kitchen to add whatever you wanted to it. After sorting your drink out you made your way back to the bedroom and sat on the couch, still groggy from being woken up.   
Jacob was now sitting at his desk, cell door open still giving you access to roam while he worked. The thought of slipping out of the door from the recreation room did cross your mind, however you didn’t know if the door was alarmed, guarded or even locked. You finished your morning drink before proceeding to follow the “to do list” he gave you.  
First on the list was the wash the dishes.  
 _‘At least John had a dishwasher’_ you thought to yourself while you made your way to the kitchen to get on with the first task. Of course you had to go around and collect the glasses from the recreation room first, which only annoyed you more.  
Once the dishes were done and put away you began the second task; clean rec room. There was crumbs from where John was sitting and a bit of ash from a cigar or something, it wasn’t too bad though. Picking up the rubbish was the main thing to do in this room, napkins, pizza boxes, empty beer bottles, that kind of stuff. It took longer than expected but you got the recreation room clean, even dusted surfaces.   
The laundry was next and it didn’t take long to complete that task, thankfully the dryer was large and right beside the washing machine. While the clothes were washing you were cleaning the bathroom in the rec room and back at the bedroom. The one by the rec room was the worst though, it was obvious that this bunker was full of men, men who can’t aim that is.   
Once bathroom was done it was time to dry them, however there was already clothes in the dryer so you had to hang them up on the rack above before drying your own load. During this time you chopped ingredients ready for dinner, seasoned the minced meat and got it all ready for you to just put in the oven. A simple meatloaf and veggies today. With the dryer done you took the clothes out, folded them and brought them to the bedroom to put away properly. You made the bed, tidied the bedroom and now it was time to go to the office, where Jacob was reading through papers at his desk. 

“Got everything done?” He asked as you entered the room.

You let a small sigh slip before answering him. “Yes.”

“Good, got a last job for you.” He said before sliding his chair back.  
You gave him a puzzled look as if to say ‘Haven’t I done enough?’. He pointed under the desk.  
“Get under here.” He commanded.  
You hesitated with a scowl. Jacob let out a sigh and stood up, storming over to you. You flinched as he reached for you, he grabbed your hair and began pulling you toward the desk. Of course with him almost ripping your hair out, you complied, stopping at the desk where he then pushed you down to the floor. You glanced back at him and he pointed at the small space under the desk. It had a back panel to prevent you crawling out the other side. He gave you a violent shove, that and the look on his face got you to obey, you crawled under the desk and sat with your knees to your chest.  
Jacob pulled up his chair and sat back down, his knees now under the desk, giving you even less room.  
You were confused until he began unzipping his jeans, it sunk in, what he wanted that is. He pulled out his hardened member, rubbing the shaft a few times.

“Now then Sweetheart, I want you to give me the best damn head you could dream of doing. Blow me like your life depended on it… Actually...” He paused mid sentence and you heard rattling and a clunk from above as he grabbed something from the desk. Suddenly you were looking down the barrel of his red handgun. He continued his sentence. “Your life does depend on it. You bite, I pull the trigger, you stop, I pull the trigger. You do anything other than blow me, I will pull the trigger. Don’t forget to swallow.” 

You felt the tears form in your eyes, he was being exceptionally cruel today, even for him. Unless he had been “good” to you until now. He turned the safety off and with the gun gestured for you to get closer. You brought your lips closer to his erection, trembling as you stared at the gun aimed at your head. With your right hand you gripped his shaft before licking the tip. Considering he and John have been the only men you had been with, you weren’t sure what qualified as “the best head you could dream of doing.”   
You circled the head of his cock with your tongue, rubbing his shaft with your hand slowly. You could hear him groan in pleasure from above. You then licked your lips to lubricate them and put them around the head, pushing slowly down as you pressed your tongue flat against his member. You slid your lips as far down as you could, only reaching about half way down his member before stopping and pulling back, your hand acting as an extension of your mouth. 

“Suck on it too” He growled threateningly.

You instantly added suction and wiggled your tongue around it as you reached the tip before pushing your mouth back down. Suddenly he bucked, his member hit the back of your throat making you gag. It forced you to stop and take a breath. You felt the cold tip of the gun pressed against your forehead, with eyes widened in fear you quickly wrapped your lips around his member once again, tongue against the his shaft as you sucked lightly, your head bobbing up and down a little quicker than before. You heard a knock on the door and stopped with your lips still around his shaft. 

“Don’t stop, keep going.” He whispered before shouting to the other person. “Come in.”

You heard an unfamiliar man’s voice.  
“Sir, I have the information you asked for.”

Jacob switched the gun from his right hand to his left hand, you continued to slide your mouth up and down his cock while sucking lightly.  
Jacob replied to the man at the door.  
“Okay give me the info.” 

“We had in total, one-hundred and forty three prisoners sir. Well plus your personal prisoner.” The man answered.

“How many dead?” Jacob asked as he scribbled something down.

“Eleven died during interrogation, Twenty-three in your trials, seven of infection or illness, four committed suicide, sir.” The man reponded.

Jacob jotted it down and asked another question. “Injured or sick?”

“Forty injured sir, nine sick.” The man answered.

“Find out what sickness the nine have. Anything worse than a common cold… Kill them.” Jacob said coldly.

You froze for a second after hearing his words before remembering your own orders. You continued to pleasure your tormentor. Jacob dismissed the man and you two were alone again. 

“That was hot.” Jacob purred. “Go faster. Unless you want me to fuck you on this desk...” 

You sucked harder and picked up the pace, using your hand to stop his cock going down your throat. You felt his free hand in your hair, he grabbed a fistful and began forcing your head up and down faster and rougher as he let out deep groans of pleasure. 

“No hands” He commanded suddenly. 

Those words made you panic a little, you jut knew he was going to push you down too far but the gun was still pointing at you. Reluctantly you moved your hand away and rested it on his upper leg like the other hand to stabilise yourself. Jacob did exactly what you feared, he pushed your mouth further down his shaft, making it difficult to breathe and focus without gagging. You tried swallowing to stop yourself gagging which was obviously doing something good for Jacob. His member throbbed against your tongue and then suddenly he shoved your head straight down, forcing you to take his whole member. Your lips were pressed firmly against the base of his cock, you tried to suck still even as he began to buck while holding your head in place, his member now pulsing inside your throat. Something began trickling down your throat even as he began to pull out, he was still ejaculating as the head of his cock was pressed against the tip of your tongue. He pulled his cock out of your mouth fully and squeezed it to get the last drops of his juices out. He pressed the tip against you lips. Hesitantly you licked the tip clean and swallowed, making him shudder in pleasure.

“Good…. Girl…” He said between panting, his hand now stroking your hair. He pulled the gun away from you and placed it on the desk with a **Thunk!** . You sighed in relief. After tucking his now softening member away he slid his chair back. 

“You can go now. Go shower or relax in our room until it’s time to make dinner.” He said, pulling out a cigarette. You nodded and shakily tried to get to your feet, your legs went numb, dead from the lack of circulation and immediately you fell to your knees, the landing softened as Jacob caught you as you went down.  
“Easy there darling, come on up.” He said as he pulled you to your feet then on his lap, sideways. It was uncomfortable to say the least.  
“Just sit here until the feeling comes back in your legs. I guess I do make you weak at the knees heh!” He exclaimed as he put his unlit cigarette down on his desk. He wrapped his arms around your body to hold you steady. As you were sat on his lap, facing the bedroom you couldn’t help notice, the way he was staring at you, he studied your face even when you turned to face him in a questioning way. He crashed his lips against yours, it was so sudden and unexpected you gasped which gave his tongue access to explore your mouth. You just froze in place as his arms tightened around you.   
Finally he broke the kiss and gave you a gentle smile as he released the grip he had on you. You felt a tingle in your legs followed by a heavy feeling and then pain as the blood rushed back to them. Jacob noticed your discomfort from the grimace on your face.

“There we go, feeling is back already. Couple more seconds then you can go.” Was his response. 

There was a knock at the door again.  
“Come in” Jacob called out.

A man walked through the door, he was the one from before, you could tell by his voice.  
“Okay sir we have no more sick prisoners. Flu, pneumonia, that kind of sickness. The bodies are being burnt in a large pit as we speak.”

“Excellent. Thank you, soldier.” Jacob said before nodding to dismiss the man. 

It was obvious from the look on your face, that this general disregard to human life disturbed you greatly. These people could have been cured from medicines. Instead they are nothing more than ashes in a mass grave. It really reminded you of how dangerous the Seed’s were. As soon as you could stand you slid off Jacob’s lap and headed to the bedroom, then the bathroom to go and shower.


End file.
